Sahara
by Siberian Blue
Summary: Léo vient de revenir d'un entraînement au japon, mais il découvre que rien ne va plus au repaire. Splinter a disparu, Mikey et Donnie ont l'air de lui cacher quelque chose et Raphael... Et bien Raphael n'a pas changé du tout. C'est toujours la même tête brûlée qui explose à la moindre contrariété. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-il aussi obsédé par Léo, depuis son retour ?
1. The animals trapped in a cage

****[Résumé]**** Raphael ne pensait plus que Léo rentrerait. Après tout ce temps, il avait fais une croix dessus, et pourtant un beau jour, Fearless leader était réapparut, et Raph devait maintenant faire de son mieux pour lui cacher d'horribles vérités sur ce qu'il a vécu, et sur ce qu'il ressent.

 ** **[Rated]**** M, mon M que j'adule !

 ** **[Disclamer]**** Je ne possède aucunes de ces pauvres petites tortues

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Hello tout le monde ! Ceci est mon premier Raph/Leo multi chapter et je vous avoue que je suis toute excitée :D Ce pairing à une dynamique de ouf et j'espère pouvoir vous accrocher avec cette histoire ^-^ ça commence en douceur, mais je promets plus d'action par la suite, voilà, sur ceux, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** **\- Sahara -****

* * *

 ** **\- Chapitre 1 -****

 ** **The animals trapped in a cage****

* * *

Raphael avait chaud. Pas juste là tout de suite, mais tout le temps. Sans cesse. Il était comme un volcan remplis de lave, constamment à la verge d'exploser. Il était bouillant, fulminant, et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le surnommait souvent « hot head », la tête chaude.

Raphael était chaud. C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait et qu'il avait toujours vécu, cependant...

Perché tout au bord de l'un des toits de New York, la tortue couleur émeraude se mordillait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était toujours là, toujours en vie après la semaine épouvantable qu'il venait de passer. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

D'ailleurs... D'ailleurs non, ce n'était pas juste cette semaine qui avait été épouvantable. C'était toute sa vie !

 _Putain._

Raph porta une main à sa ceinture tout en reniflant bruyamment pour en retirer son T-Phone.

Un message non lu de Michelangelo : **[T'es ou ? Don ne va pas bien]**

Cela ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Aucun d'entre eux n'allaient bien. Sans déconner, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé... Il se mordilla les lèvres en tapant sa réponse. C'était juste dingue que Mikey lui adresse encore la parole...

 **[Je suis dehors, je prends l'air. Je vais pas tarder à rentrer.]**

Il y avait de cela encore quelques mois, Raph aurait tout donné pour rester le plus possible en dehors des égouts. Mais là, il se sentait coupable. La culpabilité avait toujours été l'une des plus grandes amies de Raph, seulement après ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était encore pire que d'habitude.

Accroupis au sommet de cet immeuble, Raphael faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Elle lui tordait le cou, l'empêchait de respirer, lui emplissait la tête de mots horribles.

 _Saute. Saute. Tu devrais sauter. Tu lances ton corps dans le vide et dans quelques minutes, tout est fini._

Il prit de grande inspiration et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il n'aimait pas le reconnaître, mais parfois, de très courte séance de méditation lui permettait d'aller mieux. Dans ces moments là, en générale, il s'imaginait un endroit chaud, accueillant, réconfortant... Quelque chose comme un désert. Il n'avait jamais connu que la ville et l'humidité, alors le désert... Ça lui paraissait bien.

 _ **[The animals, the animals, trap trap trap 'till the cage is full]**_

Raph grommela en entendant la musique du générique d'Orange is the new Black s'élever de son T-Phone. C'était la sonnerie qu'il avait programmé pour Mikey et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se rémora les bons moments qu'il avait connu en regardant cette série avec son plus jeune frère... Tout ça, c'était derrière lui.

Il observa l'écran quelques secondes avant de décrocher. C'était étrange que Mike l'appel comme ça, sans prévenir, alors qu'ils s'étaient textés deux minutes auparavant.

« Ouais ? »

La voix de Mikey, déformée par le téléphone, lui arriva dans l'oreille comme un flot déchaîné.

« Faut que tu rentres tout de suite, là, tout de suite, maintenant, main-... »

« Hou là, du calme, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Raph, soudainement inquiet. « C'est par rapport à Don ? »

« Non, » répondit Mikey dont la voix semblait soudainement pleine d'émotion, « c'est Léo, on vient de recevoir une nouvelle lettre. »

Le souffle de Raphael se bloqua dans sa cage thoracique. Il n'avait pas entendu ce nom depuis des mois... Il resta sans voix tandis qu'un étaux assourdissant se refermait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, mais pourtant c'était bien ce que Mikey disait :

« Il a dit qu'il rentrait à la maison. »

* * *

La panique. C'était la complète panique.

Raphael avait couru jusqu'au repère comme un dératé, il n'avait jamais été aussi vite de toute sa vie. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure maintenant qu'il tenait la lettre dans ses mains. Il la regardait sans la voir, comme s'il avait soudainement oublié comment lire, les doigts tremblants autour du papier.

« Léo va revenir, » murmura Mikey, l'une de ses mains vert océan pressées contre ses lèvres, l'autre sur sa poitrine.

« La lettre a été envoyée il y a deux semaines, » répondit froidement Donatello, « si il avait vraiment voulu rentrer, il serait déjà là. »

Raphael renonça à essayer de lire la lettre dans son intégralité. Il avait attrapé des mots par ici ou par là. L'écriture de Léo était concise de toute façon. Il releva des yeux pleins d'émotions vers Donnie. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et regardait par terre, comme un enfant qui boudait, l'air fatigué.

« C'est pas comme si il pouvait prendre l'avion, duh, » répliqua presque agressivement Michelangelo, « il doit être sur le chemin en ce moment même ! »

Don attrapa la lettre des mains de Raph et la jeta sur la table de la cuisine avec agacement, voyant que les mains de son grand frère tremblaient beaucoup trop.

« C'est... Merde, » bredouilla Raphael. Il n'osait pas y croire non plus.

Léo les avait quitté il y avait de ça au moins deux ans. Il était parti s'entraîner seul au japon, sur les conseils de maître Splinter. Ils n'avaient alors que 18 ans. Raph se souvenait à quel point il était naïf à l'époque. Il avait été tellement heureux lorsque son maître l'avait désigné lui pour être le leader pendant que Léo ne serait pas là... Il n'était pas censé partir aussi longtemps, cependant, et avec les récents événements, tout le monde avait presque oublié Léo.

Il n'avait pas envoyé de lettres depuis des mois. Depuis peut-être même une année entière !

Raphael avait perdu tout espoir de le revoir un jour et maintenant... Maintenant il réalisait que Fearless leader allait revenir.

Et merde, quel, _quel..._

« Quel connard ! »

Mikey et Donatello levèrent vers lui un regard quelque peu interrogateur et le silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que Raph ne s'exclame à nouveau : « Comment peut-il oser se pointer comme si de rien n'était après toute cette merde dans laquelle il nous a laissé ?! »

« C'était pas de sa faute ! » s'écria Mikey. « Ce qui est arrivé n'a rien avoir avec lui ! »

La dispute qui se profilait entre eux fut rompu par la voix monotone de Donatello qui trancha : « On devrait peut-être... Genre, retirer le cadavre de là où il est. Je suis pas sûre que Léo appréciera de tomber là-dessus. Enfin, si il revient vraiment. »

Le sang de Raphael ne fit qu'un tour. Merde, il avait oublié ça ! Une vague d'émotions contraires déchaînaient son corps. Il était fâché contre Léo, triste, paniqué, et une toute petite, infime partie de lui était heureuse, mais elle était noyée sous le reste.

« Écoutez-moi, » lança-t-il autoritairement, « Si Léo doit bel et bien revenir, il faut qu'il retrouve le repère comme il l'a quitté. On ne peut pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Les deux autres tortues acquiescèrent silencieusement. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'ils étaient d'accord sur un point.

Ranger le repère et le remettre en ordre avait eu un côté très surréaliste. Raph avait volontairement choisi les tâches les plus difficiles, par pitié pour ses deux jeunes frères dont la santé mentale n'était pas au mieux. Après deux jours de travail acharné durant lesquels ils n'avaient toujours pas vu le moindre signe de Léo, leur foyer était à nouveau présentable.

Raphael se promenait dans un salon désert avec la désagréable impression d'avoir remonté le temps. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en se demandant ce qu'ils auraient fait si Léo n'avait pas gratifié sa venue d'une lettre. Qu'est-ce que Fearless aurait bien pu penser de la façon dont ses frères vivaient maintenant ?

L'estomac de Raph se noua et il avait la désagréable impression qu'il allait vomir. Encore. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Ça sentait encore la mort dans les égouts. Il prévint Don et sortit pour une petite escapade nocturne.

La ville n'avait pas tant changée que ça en deux ans. Léo n'avait pas pu possiblement se perdre, si ?

Machinalement, Raphael se rendit à l'un de ses endroits préférés. Auparavant, il y allait pour profiter de la vue, mais récemment, c'était là qu'il venait pour fumer. Il portait une veste en cuire dans laquelle étaient logés un paquet de cigarette et un briquet qu'il pris dans sa main droite, s'apprêtant à s'allumer une clope, lorsque quelque chose le perturba.

Il regarda autour de lui et utilisa tous ses sens. Il ressentait une présence mais pourtant, il ne détectait personne... Juste au moment où il commença à se dire qu'il devenait certainement paranoïaque, une voix se fit entendre...

« Tu fumes, maintenant ? »

Raph se figea. Il en laissa tomber son paquet de clope. Il connaissait cette voix.

« Léo ! »

Il se tourna et repéra une silhouette à quelque mètres de lui, encapuchonnée, et presque confondue dans le bleu de la nuit. Raph sentit ses tempes bourdonner et ses poings se crisper malgré lui. Alors c'était maintenant le moment que choisissait Léo pour enfin se montrer ?

La tortue à la peau de jade baissa sa capuche et fit quelques pas vers Raph, souriant doucement. Putain, il avait presque oublié à quel point Léo était... Beau. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Ses yeux bleus amandés avait une lueur nouvelle cependant. Un peu plus adulte, peut-être. Mais sa peau était toujours aussi imberbe, du moins celle de son visage. Il avait les traits un peu plus vieux, mais aucunes nouvelles cicatrices.

« Raphael... »

Il s'approcha de lui, mais le dénommé eut un mouvement de recul, suivit d'une grimace.

« Oh, » fit Léo d'un ton amusé, « tu ne veux pas me prendre dans tes bras pour nos retrouvailles ? »

« J'ai jamais été très câlin, » répondit Raphael en grinçant des dents.

« Oui, je crois m'en souvenir, » fit Léo, son sourire le quittant.

Raph jura intérieurement. Merde, il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 18 ans, d'être à nouveau cet adolescent qui ne pouvait pas échanger deux phrases avec son grand-frère sans les agrémenter d'insultes.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien... Vous avez eu ma lettre ? »

« Laquelle ? Oh, tu veux dire là seule que tu nous as envoyée en l'espace d'une année ? Ouais, on te remercie pas d'ailleurs. »

Piquant.

Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour être le même qu'auparavant. Ça venait naturellement... Non, en fait, c'était plus que naturel, Raph n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus. Lui qui pensait avoir changé en ces deux ans... Peut-être pas tant que ça, après tout.

« Je suppose que je l'ai mérité, » dit Léo en détournant les yeux. « Je suis désolé, je-... »

« Garde tes explications pour les autres, » le coupa Raph, « je suis sûr que Mikey et Don seront ravis de les entendre. Splinter est parti en pèlerinage la semaine dernière, mais si tu veux tu peux lui écrire une de tes fameuses _lettres_ , je suis sûr que ça t'excusera. »

Il termina sa phrase par un grognement exaspéré. Il n'avait même pas la force de s'énerver plus. Raphael était émotionnellement drainé, au bout de sa vie.

Léonardo secoua la tête.

« En pèlerinage... ? »

« Nouvelle habitude de sa part. Tu le saurais si tu avait été là. »

Et sur ces mots, Raphael en eut assez de faire face à ce... Ce semblant de frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il se baissa pour ramasser ses cigarettes, puis tourna les talons et chercha à s'en aller, mais il sentit une main saisir avec force son biceps.

« Raph, » injecta Léo.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Cette voix, cette façon de l'appeler... Raphael avait l'impression de replonger directement dans son enfance.

« Laisse moi partir, cette discussion est terminée ! »

« Je savais que tu serais fâché mais écoute-... »

« Non ! J'ai aucune envie de t'écouter ! »

Il chercha à se défaire de la prise de Léo. Il le serrait beaucoup trop fort, et Raph pouvait sentir les bandes nouées autour de son bras commencer à s'effriter sous les doigts de son ancien leader.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Tu oses me demander pourquoi ! Espèce d'abrutis ! »

« Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé, mais tu ne veux pas m'écouter ! »

Léo avait légèrement haussé le ton, ce qui, auparavant en tous cas, été assez inhabituel pour lui. Raph tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux assez proche. Léo le fixait avec un air déterminé, mais à priori également agacé. Ils n'avait jamais pu se supporter, tous les deux... Donc ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça.

Raphael soupira et décida de s'avouer vaincu.

« Peu importe, » lâcha-t-il, à la grande surprise de Léo.

 _Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te faire pardonner en m'ordonnant d'écouter tes excuses ? Tu es stupide._

« Raphael... Je sais que vous avoir laissé sans nouvelles était inadmissible... Mais beaucoup de choses sont arrivées quand j'étais au Japon. J'ai juste... J'ai été happé par ce qu'il se passait. »

Raph se contenta de hausser les épaules, rabrouant la petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête qui s'exclamait : _Et alors, tu crois qu'il ne s'est rien passé ici ?! Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qu'on a dû traverser !_

Un silence s'installa alors que Léo laissait doucement partir le bras de Raph. Son regard topaze ausculta la tortue couleur émeraude, chose qui ne plaisait pas énormément à cette dernière. Raphael sentait le regard de Léo le scanner comme si il avait été un mannequin dans une vitrine.

« Tu as de nouvelles cicatrices, » statua Léo.

« Ouais, quoi, j't'ai pas attendu pour continuer à vivre ma vie, » répondit Raph avec agacement, resserrant sa veste en cuire autour de lui. « Rentre... Rentre au repère maintenant. Y'a deux têtes de nigauds qui t'attendent. »

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'il _entendit_ Léo sourire. Merde. Ça faisait tellement, tellement longtemps.

« J'y vais. »

Et avec ça, le leader disparut.

Raphael prit une grande inspiration et après quelques minutes, il s'alluma une cigarette et sortit son T-Phone. Il envoya deux messages, le premier à Mikey : **[Je l'ai croisé, il arrive.]**

Le deuxième, à Casey : **[J'ai besoin d'une bière.]**

Raph ne rentra pas chez lui ce soir là, mais il pouvait très bien s'imaginer la scène des retrouvailles. Donatello et Mike étaient bon comédiens. Meilleurs que lui. Mikey se jetterai dans les bras de son grand-frère sans aucunes hésitations. Donnie... Peut-être que Don aurait un peu plus de réticence, mais Léo ne remarquerait probablement rien. Don avait toujours été plus calme.

Tout en tirant sur sa cigarette, Raph se demanda s'ils arriveraient vraiment à retrouver leurs vies d'avant. Il le désirait plus que tous. Il voulait retrouver sa famille et ce sentiment de sécurité.

 _Merde._

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur la lame de son sai. Léo l'avait vu fumer, ça faisait déjà un point qu'il n'avait pas pu cacher. Un signe que les choses avaient changées. C'était dérisoire, mais ça comptait quand même aux yeux de Raphael.

Soupirant, il serra son bras, là où Léo l'avait tenu quelques instants plus tôt. La sensation ne voulait plus le quitter.

 _Merde._

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se sortir de l'esprit les iris bleues de Léonardo. Sa voix suave qui n'avait presque pas changée en deux ans... Ça lui avait manqué. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais c'était vrai. Il fut presque soulagé de pouvoir penser à autre chose lorsque son T-Phone vibra.

 **[Vien chez moi, j'ai des bières et April est pas la]**

* * *

« Hey, mec ! Ça fait un bail ! »

Raphael sourit en se voyant accueillir à l'entrée de la fenêtre par un Casey qui lui tendait une bière.

« Putain, toi tu sais comment me faire plaisir, » dit-il en acceptant la boisson, ne perdant pas une minute pour commencer à la boire, « t'imagine même pas la semaine de dingue que je viens de passer... »

Casey ferma la fenêtre derrière lui et alla se laisser tomber sur son canapé comme un sac de patate et Raph le suivit, se demandant comment il pourrait bien annoncer à son ami que Léo était finalement de retour.

« C'est dingue ce que t'étais occupé ces derniers temps, » dit Casey en commençant lui aussi à boire.

« Je te le fais pas dire, » répondit simplement Raph, son regard perdu dans le vide. Casey et April n'étaient pas au courant du quart de ce qui s'était vraiment passé ces derniers temps. Ce qui était une bonne chose, à vrai dire, au moins, ils ne pourraient rien dévoiler à Léo.

En plus de cela, toutes ces histoires étaient vraiment trop sombres pour qu'ils embêtent le petit couple avec ça. Casey était le meilleur ami de Raph, mais pour son propre bien, il fallait qu'il le maintienne en dehors de sa vie... Le minimum qu'il devait savoir était que Léo était de retour, point barre.

Pas la peine de lui dire à quel point cela le perturbait. Raphael ne pouvait toujours pas se sortir de l'esprit cette peau de jade et ses yeux bleus, ni cette main autour de son bras et il-...

« Alors, elle s'appelle comment ? »

Raphael sursauta, soudainement sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Casey, et il posa la question la plus stupide que l'on pouvait poser à ce moment là : « Qui ça ? »

« Si je le savais, je te le demanderais pas, duh, » fit Casey avec un air amusé.

« Je comprends pas, » répondit un peu bêtement Raph.

« On m'la fait pas à moi, » rétorqua l'humain, « t'es tout le temps occupé, et d'un seul coup tu me dis que tu veux de l'alcool et tu restes à fixer le vide pendant que tu bois. T'as un crush sur quelqu'un, pas vrai ? »

Raphael regarda son ami avec un air neutre pendant quelques secondes, avant de tirer la langue avec un regard blasé.

« Moi ? Nan mais tu plaisantes, et puis quoi encore. »

Et pourtant, un certain regard azuréen ne voulait pas quitter son esprit.


	2. Imprévisibilité

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Hello tout le monde, voici le deuxième chapitre ^-^ La chanson que je cite vers la fin du texte est « Silhouette », de Aquilo. Elle m'a toujours beaucoup faite penser à Léo, je trouve que c'est tellement lui XD Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et des bisous ^-^

* * *

 ** **\- Sahara -****

* * *

 ** **\- Chapitre 2 -****

 ** **Imprévisibilité****

* * *

Le jasmin. Ça sentait le jasmin. Raphael n'était pas sûre que ça lui plaisait. Il venait d'entrer dans le repère et ça sentait Léo à plein poumons. Il avait fait brûlé de l'encens, sans doute.

Il entra dans son propre foyer à pas de loups, plus par habitude que par réel soucis d'être repéré. Il avait la vingtaine maintenant, Splinter n'était pas là pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, et ses frères n'en avaient sans doute rien à faire de son retour tardif.

Il était aux environs de 7 heures du matin mais Raph ne fut pas surpris de voir Donatello debout, sortant de la cuisine et regagnant son labo avec une tasse de café à la main. Il n'avait sans doute pas dormi, et juste quand la tortue couleur émeraude allait se diriger vers lui pour le lui demander, il reçut un texto : **[Léo est en train de méditer dans le dôjo. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué quelque chose pour le moment.]**

Concis, précis. Du Donatello tout craché. Raphael se frotta les yeux sous son bandana rouge, il avait très envie d'une cigarette mais ne voulait pas gâcher l'odeur de propre qui régnait pour la première fois depuis des mois dans cette maison.

 **[Il a dormi ?]**

 **[Oui.]**

Il ne répondit pas. Pour quoi dire, de toute façon ? Don n'avait sûrement pas envie d'engager une conversation normale avec lui pour le moment. Raph soupira et se demanda s'il ne devait pas monter directement dans sa chambre et laisser le soin à quelqu'un d'autre d'expliquer à Léo qu'il n'y avait plus d'entraînement matinal collectif...

Non. Il avait déjà assez merdé comme ça, il n'allait pas déléguer ses responsabilités sur ses cadets une fois de plus.

C'est avec une légère appréhension que Raph poussa doucement les portes en papier de riz du dojo et plaça son genoux sur les tatamis pour entrer dans la pièce. Léo était assis là, en tailleurs. Cela fit frémir Raph. Il se trouvait exactement là où le cadavre était resté pendant des jours. C'était surréaliste, mais il n'y en avait plus aucunes traces désormais, comme ci... Comme ci rien ne s'était passé... Ça sentait le jasmin.

Et Léo était assis là, dans la faible lumière naturelle qui parvenait jusque là et caressait doucement l'arbre de ses rayons dorés. Assis en tailleurs, les mains posées sur les cuisses, il était aussi immobile qu'une statue et c'était la première fois que Raph le regardait réellement depuis qu'il était revenu. Il lui semblait que la peau du leader était d'un vert plus clair qu'auparavant... Malgré tout, il avait lui aussi quelques nouvelles cicatrices. Ou alors c'est juste que Raph avait oublié où se trouvaient les anciennes...

Son équipement était plus fourni désormais, et il y avait un indéniable côté asiatique à sa tenue. Raphael s'approcha doucement, aussi discrètement qu'il en était capable. Il ne voulait pas troubler le calme de ce qui ressemblait presque à un tableau. Quelque part... Il avait du mal à réaliser que c'était son grand-frère, là, en face de lui. Il avait l'impression que c'était une nouvelle personne.

« Tu es venu t'entraîner ? »

Rectification, c'était bien Léo ! Il n'y avait que lui pour détecter une présence totalement silencieuse. Ceci dit peut-être que Raph sentait la sueur. Il rougit en réalisant cela et se racla la gorge.

« Y'a plus d'entraînement, » dit-il sèchement.

Léo ne répondit pas, mais il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, ses iris bleus se posant avec un regard neutre sur Raph. Un regard neutre... Avec une once d'accusation dedans quand même !

« Quand Splinter est pas là, on prend des vacances, » se contenta d'expliquer Raph en se replaçant nerveusement sur ses genoux en face de son frère.

« Les ninjas ne prennent pas de vacances. »

La tortue couleur émeraude se crispa. Il essaya de ne pas montrer à Léo combien cette simple phrase le perturbait... Non, elle le rendait malade. Lui donnait envie de vomir, même, lui retournant les tripes avec une force incroyable, parce que justement, cette phrase, il pensait ne plus jamais l'entendre.

« Splinter junior, » cracha-t-il avec une colère non contenue, et Léo roula des yeux.

« Encore ce surnom ? Je pensais qu'après deux ans-... »

« J'vais pas t'appeler autrement si t'as pas changé. »

Le ton était monté d'un coup. Raphael avait l'impression que Léo n'avait jamais quitté le foyer et qu'ils avaient encore 18 ans tous les deux.

« J'ai changé, tu m'as même pas encore laissé le temps de te le montrer, » répliqua Léo avec un ton acerbe, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais ? Ben peut-être que c'est parce que je m'en fous. »

Oui, il s'en foutait, tout ce qui attrayait à Léo ne le touchait plus. Plus depuis qu'il avait une crois sur son retour. Raph grogna et entama un mouvement pour se lever.

« Où tu vas ? »

« C'est pas ton problème ! »

Il était déjà debout, il replaçait sa ceinture et tournait les talons lorsque Léo lança : « Reste, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait s'entraîner ensemble, maintenant que je suis de retour ! »

Raphael se figea pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquels le leader ajouta : « Ça pourrait être un bon moyen de reprendre contact. »

À cela, le plus jeune eut un sourire sans joie. Il secoua doucement la tête et se tourna vers Léo et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, il avait déjà parlé : « Si on se bat maintenant, je suis sûre de réduire ton joli petit cul vert en miette. »

 _Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça, moi !_

Mauvais choix de mots. Raph se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise, il n'était pas rare qu'il parle comme ça à ces ennemis, mais dire quelque chose comme ça à Léo... C'était juste bizarre. Ce dernier tiqua, d'ailleurs, bougeant très légèrement et le regardant avec un air sceptique.

« Tu sais que j'ai suivi un entraînement très stricte durant mon séjour au japon, pas vrai... ? »

Raph roula des yeux.

« Il n'empêche que si on se battait pour de vrai, je gagnerais. »

Il voulait partir. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait partir. Il se sentait mal à l'aise maintenant. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas et attendit la réponse de Léo qui demeurait assis par terre.

« Tu as toujours été très sûr de toi, depuis que tu es tout petit, » dit-il avec un sourire fraternel. Quelque chose là-dedans déplus à Raph. Il n'avait plus rien d'un gosse, merde. C'était lui qui avait tout géré durant l'absence de Léo, il avait prouvé qu'il avait largement les capacités d'être un leader. Certes... Il avait un peu merdé sur certains points... Mais étant donné la situation, il n'était pas sûr que qui que ce soit d'autre s'en serait mieux sorti.

Maintenant il voulait enlever ce sourire de merde de la bouche de Léo. Ses putains de petites lèvres brillantes le narguaient beaucoup trop avec cette façon d'être recourbée, ce petit rictus qui disait : « tu es encore un enfant, tu n'es que mon petit frère. »

« J'ai beaucoup tué depuis que tu es parti. »

Raphael ressentit une satisfaction inimaginable lorsque le sourire de Léo disparut comme un grain de sable dans le vent.

Et puis juste après, de la culpabilité. Les iris de Léo s'assombrirent alors qu'il lui jetait désormais un regard nouveau, et Raph avait comme l'impression d'être face à son reflet dans le miroir qui lui laissait entendre, rien que par son expression faciale, combien Raph était monstrueux. Il n'avait jamais tué avant ces deux malheureuses années. Jamais. Mais maintenant il avait plus de sang sur les mains que certains des plus grands criminels de la ville.

Léo resta silencieux, mais ses poings se crispèrent. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ça et sa tête se secoua dans un léger mouvement de refus. Raphael baissa les yeux avec culpabilité.

« Crois moi, t'as pas envie de te battre contre moi. »

Et sur ces mots, il décida de quitter la pièce. Il n'avait plus envie de parler à Léo, il lui en avait déjà trop dis. Il était hors de question de lui expliquer précisément ce qui avait eu lieu en son absence... Et Raph avait déjà fais deux erreurs une, le laisser voir qu'il fumait, deux, lui dire qu'il avait tué.

Il fallait qu'il s'éclipse avant que Léo ne demande des explications.

Seulement, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la porte du dojo, il sentit un courant d'air à sa droite. Des années d'entraînement et de conditionnement firent bouger son corps avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Léo avait été extrêmement rapide et n'avait pas dégagé un seul son alors qu'il s'était approché de lui et s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un coup avec sa jambe.

Raphael sauta pour l'éviter, ses membres prenant malgré lui la posture du combat. Léo n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fonça à nouveau vers lui, bondissant au dernier moment pour viser la tête de Raph. Ce dernier se pencha en arrière et évita le coup en effectuant un saut à l'aide de ses avants bras, et dès qu'il fut de retour, debout sur ses pieds, il saisit ses sais.

Sa vision se parsemait petit à petit de rouge, et une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura _tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu ne devrais pas te battre contre ton propre frère, tu vas perdre le contrôle._ Mais il l'ignora. Il était déjà trop tard, il sentait la bête à l'intérieur de lui qui ne demandait qu'une chose : **bats-toi, bats-toi putain !**

« Merde, » lâcha-t-il en se jetant vers Léo qui venait de dégainer ses sabres.

L'adrénaline lui monta droit dans les yeux avec une puissance phénoménale. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Raph ne s'était pas battu, mais ça faisait pas loin de deux ans qu'il ne s'était pas battu _avec Léo_.

Le bruit du métal et des lames qui s'entrechoquaient envoyait des frissons dans l'échine de Raphael. Il souriait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, les lèvres rétractées pour laisser apparaître ses canines pointues. Léo avait les yeux blancs, révulsés, concentré dans le combat.

Raph ne c'était pas tant surestimé que ça. En deux ans, sa technique de combat avait radicalement changée et il s'était indéniablement amélioré. Cependant, il en allait de même pour Léo. Raph avait l'impression de le redécouvrir... Autrefois, sa façon de se battre ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Splinter, ce qui semblait logique puisque c'était son seul maître... Désormais, Léo avait un jeu de jambes nouveau et beaucoup plus précis, il maniait ses katanas avec de nouveaux mouvements et n'utilisait plus les mêmes esquives.

Raph devait avouer que c'était un peu... Déstabilisant.

Le combat dura longtemps, sans doute une heure. Raph était presque certain d'avoir vue le museau vert océan de Mikey pointé du côté de la porte. Il était sans doute venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Don n'en avait probablement rien à foutre. Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux corps des ninjas tombèrent au sol, essoufflé et fatigué, que le combat arriva naturellement à son terme.

Raphael laissa sa carapace rouler sur le tatami jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confortablement allongé sur le dos, et il fixait le plafond, en sueur, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normal. Putain, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon de se battre contre Léo.

Ce dernier était lui aussi allongé non loin de lui, son souffle beaucoup moins saccadé que celui de la tête chaude. Léo avait toujours été plus calme. Plus discipliné. C'était comme si même sa respiration ne voulait jamais s'emballer. Il était toujours serein.

« Tu m'as manqué, » dit-il après plusieurs secondes de silences.

Raphael était encore trop sous l'effet de leur combat pour s'énerver, ses membres étaient désormais lourd est parcourut d'une agréable chaleur, mais il secoua quand même la tête d'incompréhension. Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat, ou en tous cas, c'était le cas avant le départ de Léo, et à priori, ça n'avait pas trop changé.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te manquer chez moi ? Nos disputes ? Le fait qu'on soit jamais d'accord sur rien ? Qu'on ne puisse pas rester dans la même pièce plus de cinq minutes sans se sauter au cou ? »

« La _passion_. »

Raphael cligna des yeux. Il sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Léo et son odeur quelque part entre le jasmin, le thé vert et la sueur envahissait son esprit.

« Le japon était formidable, mais ça manquait de... D'imprévisibilité. »

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux. Raphael avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir. Peut-être que c'était juste un rêve... Que Léo n'était jamais vraiment rentré et que dans quelques instants il allait se réveiller.

« L'imprévisibilité, » répéta-t-il.

Dès lors que ses membres lui répondirent à nouveau, Raph se leva. Il ne regarda pas Léo, il voulait juste s'en aller.

« Tu es vraiment stupide, » dit-il froidement avant de quitter la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Léo confus par cette soudaine insulte.

 _L'imprévisibilité c'est de la merde._

* * *

« J'ai cuisiné asiatique, comme ça Léo n'est pas dépaysé, » lança jovialement Mikey en posant le plat de nouille sauté au milieu de la table.

Raphael en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement tellement il semblait facile pour Mike d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient tous assis à table pour le repas de midi. Le premier repas ensemble après tout ce temps... Mais ce que Léo ignorait, c'est que cela faisait un moment que ses trois frères cadets ne s'étaient pas assis à cette table pour manger comme une famille normale...

« Ça a l'air délicieux, Mikey, mais tu sais tu peux tout à fais cuisiner à l'américaine, je suis né ici, après tout, » répondit Léo avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Je serais pas contre un cheese burger la prochaine fois, » ajouta-t-il machinalement en se servant.

« Alors, tu ne nous as pas tout dit, » continua Mikey avec enthousiasme, « maintenant qu'on est tous là, parle nous de ton entraînement ! »

« C'était vraiment très intéressant, » répondit Léo, « j'ai été complètement captivé par le japon. Les paysages sont magnifiques et j'ai pu m'entraîner dans un monastère avec des moines qui m'ont vraiment permis d'évoluer sur le plan spirituel. »

Raph écoutait distraitement, lançant de temps en temps de bref coups d'œil à Donatello qui triturait sa nourriture avec ses baguettes sans la manger. Il ne remarqua même pas que les détails donnés par Léo sur son voyage avaient l'air tous droit sorti d'une revue touristique.

Il se crispa un peu lorsque Mikey plaça ses deux coudes sur la tables et papillona des yeux devant Léo en faisant mine d'être intéressé.

 _Il en fait trop._

« Alors, tu as rencontré une jolie japonaise, là-bas ? »

 _Ahah, comme ci c'était le genre de Léo._

« En fait, oui, plusieurs même... J'ai pu fréquenter des humains, ce n'était pas un problème là-bas. »

Raph était à deux doigts de recracher le contenu de son verre d'eau. Comment ça, il avait rencontré des japonais **es** ? Et fuck, pourquoi est-ce que eux ils vivaient cachés si il y avait quelque part dans le monde un endroit qui les accepterait tels qu'ils étaient !

Urgh.

« Léo, tu as froid ? » demanda soudainement Mikey. Raph ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet vers son leader qui souriait doucement : « la température moyenne de New York est un peu moins élevée que ce à quoi je suis habitué. »

Avant même que Raph n'est dit quoi que ce soit, un bruit de grincement de chaise se fit entendre alors que Donatello se levait, une expression froide sur le visage.

« Je vais monter le thermostat, » dit-il, sans une once d'émotion dans la voix et sans même regarder qui que ce soit, s'éclipsant de la cuisine.

Raphael se retint de soupirer en voyant qu'il n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette, et même Mikey ne trouva pas le courage de changer de sujet assez vite, car Léo demandait déjà « Est-ce qu'il va bien... ? »

En fait, il avait l'air d'aller mille fois mieux que d'habitude, mais ça, Léo ne pouvait pas le savoir.

« Bah, tu connais Donnie, » dit Mike avec entrain, « il devait sûrement avoir un truc à faire sur un de ses jeux vidéos en lignes ou sur un forum et il attendait une excuse pour sortir de table, voilà tout. »

« Oui, mais tout de même, il n'a-... »

« De toute façon quand il a quelque chose dans la tête, il a toujours l'air d'un zombie. »

Mikey termina sa phrase par un petit rire et lança la conversation sur autre chose. Raph avait envie de remercier tous les dieux du ciel pour leur avoir fournis ce gosse parce que sans lui, ils seraient sans doute obligé de tout dévoiler à Léo en ce moment même.

Une fois le repas terminé, Raph se proposa pour faire la vaisselle. Normalement ils faisaient ça à tour de rôle, mais là plus personne ne se souvenait à qui était le tour, donc histoire de ne pas se poser trop de question, c'est la tête chaude qui s'y colla.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il réalisa que Casey et April étaient désormais là, dans le salon, discutant avec Léo et Mikey du fameux entraînement au japon. Casey lui avait dit qu'il passerait dans la journée, mais avec tout ce qu'il se passait, Raph l'avait déjà oublié. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'étaient pas venu au repère... Ça faisait presque drôle. Tout était trop normal.

Mais Raph avait mieux à faire que d'aller avec eux. Au lieu de bifurquer vers le salon, il prit la direction du labo, poussa la grande porte en métal et prit bien soin de la refermer. Il fis ensuite quelque pas entre les montagnes d'inventions semie-rangées avant de trouver Don assis devant un écran d'ordinateur, les yeux semblant fixer le vide.

« Don, il faut qu'on parle, » lança Raph sans y aller par quatre chemins.

« J'ai monté le thermostat, » répondit simplement Donatello sans le regarder.

« Écoute moi, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Tu peux pas continuer à avoir cette attitude maintenant que Léo est là. »

« Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Raphael soupira devant le léthargisme de son petit frère. Il attrapa l'accoudoir de sa chaise et la fit glisser pour qu'il se retrouve face à lui.

« Donatello, je sais que t'es en colère contre moi, mais-... »

« Je suis pas en colère. »

« -mais c'est pas une raison pour agir aussi froidement envers Léo ! »

« Je n'agis pas froidement. »

Cette fois, Raph ne put réprimer un grognement. Il fixait avec hargne les yeux sans émotion de Donatello en grinçant des dents.

« Tu es en colère, et tu agis froidement, » répliqua-t-il avec autorité.

« Tu ne peux pas décider mieux que moi ce que je ressens, » répondit Donnie avec pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée une pointe de sentiment dans ses mots, « je te dis que je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. »

« Très bien, » fit Raph, pourtant certain du contraire, « tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche dans le fond. Mais pour le bien de notre famille, il va falloir que tu changes de comportement. »

« Pff, notre famille ? » rétorqua Don avec un rire jaune. « C'est ridicule, tu crois qu'on va lui cacher la vérité combien de temps, hein ? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une explication moins douloureuse. »

« Ouais, bien sûre, et tu comptes lui dire quoi exactement ? Que Splinter a décidé de jamais rentrer, pas même pour dire au revoir à son précieux fils aîné !? »

Raphael dut s'écarter car Donatello se leva de sa chaise avec un air renfrogné.

« Tu sais, » commença l'aîné, un peu hésitant, « tu devrais me crier dessus un bon coup pour ce que j'ai fais... Tu peux même me dire que tu me détestes si tu veux, et que tu me parlera plus jamais, je-... »

« Tu comprends pas qu'il est là le problème, justement ! »

Donatello venait de crier, chose à laquelle Raph ne s'attendait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du génie de hausser la voix, jamais.

« Si au moins je pouvais être en colère contre toi ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas... »

Raph ne comprit pas ce que Don disait. Il était évident qu'il lui en voulait. Raph s'en voulait lui-même pour ce qui avait eu lieu... Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne s'en blâme.

« Je suis fatigué, » souffla Donnie, « je veux pas revoir Léo. Je veux voir personne. »

La tortue au bandana rouge ravala difficilement sa salive. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, cette envie de replis était plus que compréhensible...

« Je sais... Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, si tu veux. Je trouverais une explication à fournir à Léo pour qu'il ne vienne pas. »

Ça pouvait marcher. Ou en tous cas, Raph l'espérait. Donatello se tourna soudainement vers lui pour lui lancer un petit objet qu'il rattrapa par réflexe.

« Un nouveau T-phone. Pour Léo. Tu lui donnera. »

Raph hocha simplement la tête. Il contempla le téléphone neuf quelques instants puis il quitta la pièce sans prêter attention à la voix de Donnie qui lui lançait : « Mais tu sais, on ne pourra pas lui mentir indéfiniment. »

* * *

Il faisait encore trop jour pour aller dehors. Raphael était accroupi sous une bouche d'égout et regardait pensivement les rayons du soleil s'abattre sur le sol en pierre sombre, juste sous ses yeux. Il avait envie de sortir, de s'évader, mais le stupide soleil l'en empêchait.

Il se mordilla les lèvres en triturant dans ses mains le nouveau téléphone de Léo. Il était parti pendant tellement longtemps que Don en avait reconstruit au moins cinq versions différentes, et cela faisait un moment que le nom « Léonardo » n'était pas apparu dans son répertoire. C'est avec un drôle de sentiment que Raph entra le nouveau numéro dans son propre téléphone et se mit à chercher une sonnerie adéquat.

Pendant longtemps, la chanson que la tortue émeraude avait associé à son grand-frère était « I need a hero », mais cela ne lui semblait plus convenir à l'heure actuelle... Il passa quelques minutes à faire défiler les musiques de son téléphone avant de tomber sur l'une d'entre elle qui attira son attention...

 **[It's only been a moment, it's only been a lifetime, but tonight you're a stranger, just some silhouette...]**

Là. C'était parfait, ou en tout cas parfaitement adapté à la situation. Raphael renifla et rangea son T-phone dans sa ceinture en observant le mur des égouts... Il se rappelait avoir joué avec Léo à cet endroit précis quand ils étaient enfants... À cette époque là, Léo était son meilleur ami. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire inséparables, toujours ensemble, partageant leurs rêves, leurs secrets... Et puis, quelque part aux alentours de leurs dix ans, tout avait changé, et Raph n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi.

Est-ce que c'était lui ? Est-ce que c'était Léo qui avait changé ?

Léo avait changé. Pour le peux qu'il en avait vu depuis la veille, Raph ne savait plus quoi penser de lui.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Raph dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas sursauter. Léo venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, et merde, ce mec se déplaçait vraiment comme un... Un... Un ninja.

« J'attends que la nuit tombe, » répondit-il, pas particulièrement heureux de voir celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées, « et toi ? »

« Je viens de raccompagner April, » répondit Léo avec un ton léger.

« Hum... Et Casey ? »

« Il est resté au repère. Je ne savais pas qu'ils s'étaient mariés, tous les deux. »

 _Oui, eh ben tu le saurais si tu étais restés._

Raphael se frotta les yeux, réprimant l'envie de s'allumer une cigarette. Un silence s'installa et se demanda à quoi Léo pensait, et pourquoi il était là, avec lui, à ne rien faire, alors qu'il aurait pu être n'importe où ailleurs et-...

Il s'aperçut soudainement que Léo tremblait.

Un peu embarrassé, Raph se tourna vers son frère et lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Léo répondit « J'ai froid. Il faisait plus chaud au japon. »

Juste au moment où Raphael allait répondre quelque chose comme « désolé mais j'peux rien faire pour toi », Léo vint se coller contre lui, se pelotonnant presque contre son épaule. Raph resta figé, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle chose. Il ressentait qu'effectivement, la peau de Léo était froide contre la sienne, mais lui, ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait toujours trop chaud, de toute façon.

« Ça aussi, ça m'a manqué, » dit très doucement Léo.

Le souffle de Raph se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas habitué à être aussi proche de qui que ce soit, et encore moins de Léo. En plus de cela, il ressentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de très étrange à cette situation, mais il n'osait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'il se passait exactement.

« Ton odeur m'a manquée, » continua l'aîné.

Raph sentit les mains de Léo venir s'enrouler autour de son bras et il était presque sûr qu'il tremblait. Le leader posa sa tête sur son épaule et il pouvait sentir son souffle dans sa nuque.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, putain ?_

« Tu as grandi... »

Ses doigts de jades glissaient doucement sur la peau foncée de l'autre tortue, dessinant les muscles, s'arrêtant sur les cicatrices...

« Tu es beaucoup plus musclé qu'auparavant... »

Un étrange brouillard enveloppa les pensées de Raph. Il sentait la joue de Léo dodeliner contre son épaule, et l'une de ses mains s'aventurer le long de ses côtes.

« Si viril... »

« Léo ? »

Le dénommé ne réagit pas lorsque son nom fut prononcé. Raph était à présent statufié, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était la première fois que Léo lui manifestait ce genre de carrasses et... Merde, pourquoi ? Il voulait se lever, dire à son frère d'aller jouer à son petit jeu ailleurs, que ce n'était pas drôle, mais... Il aimait bien ça.

Il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il ressentit une pression familière s'éveiller dans le bas de son ventre.

 _Non, pas maintenant, putain, pas maintenant !_

Les hormones en ébullitions, Raph connaissait. Il connaissait même très bien, cependant, il n'avait jamais était excité aussi facilement par les simples mains de quelqu'un posées sur son corps. Léo l'avait déjà touché des milliers de fois durant les entraînements et ça ne lui avait jamais fais autant d'effet.

Il n'osait plus rien dire, horriblement gêné, et il tâcha de serrer les cuisses alors que la bosse sous son plastron devenait de plus en plus grosse, malgré tout le self-control dont il essayait de faire preuve.

« Tu m'as manqué... »

« Gnhh... »

Le soupir qu'il avait lâché était tout à fait involontaire. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement, les doigts sur sa peau le brûlaient, le souffle dans son cou le rendait fou. Il avait même l'impression que les lèvres de Léo caressaient doucement son épaule. Lorsqu'il osa tourner les yeux, ce fut pour voir Léo sourire avec un air énigmatique.

Raph amena une main entre ses jambes uniquement pour cacher son érection qui menaçait à tout moment de se dévoiler.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, Léo se leva. Raph était presque essoufflé, rouge comme une pivoine, positionné de façon assez embarrassante, et Léo le toisa, vue d'en haut, avec un air narquois.

« On se voit plus tard, » dit-il en souriant.

Et avec ça, il s'en alla, laissant Raph complètement confus derrière lui.

Était-ce vraiment le même Léo qui était revenu du japon ?!


	3. We've never met

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Hey les gens ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour le troisième chapitre. Si il y beaucoup de questions qui restent sans réponse, c'est normale XD Cette histoire a prit un tournant qui m'étonne moi-même... Je vous laisse découvrir ça, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** **\- Sahara -****

* * *

 ** **\- Chapitre 3 -****

 ** **We've never met****

* * *

Les yeux de Raph s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité alors que son corps était parcourus d'un sursaut. Il était dans sa chambre et un rapide coup d'œil vers son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 3h32. Il grogna en remuant dans son hamac qui se balança doucement sous ses mouvements.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Non, il ne voulait pas, mais son esprit revenait inlassablement là-dessus.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il s'était passé après que Léo était parti. Tout était flou après ce point précis. Il se rappelait vaguement s'être masturbé, quoi qu'il n'en était même pas vraiment sûr. Il ne savait pas non plus comment il avait atterris dans sa chambre.

Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ?

Probablement.

C'était la seule explication logique, ou en tous cas, il n'en voyait pas d'autre. Léo ne pouvait pas avoir fais ça. Il avait rêvé tout ça, ces caresses, cette sensualité dans sa voix... Merde, ça le laissait avec un autre problème : depuis quand est-ce qu'il rêvait de Léo de cette façon là ?

Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Raph aurait fais un rêve érotique bizarre, loin de là, mais c'était la première fois qu'il incluait aussi franchement l'un de ses frères. La plupart du temps, c'était des silhouettes, des ombres, ou tout simplement des filles qu'il avait vu ça et là dans des revues ou à la télé. Une fois, il avait rêvé qu'il couchait avec Sansa Stark, de Game of Thrones (la faute à Donnie, il le bassinait trop avec sa série de merde), et il se rappelait également d'un rêve très étrange où une fille qui disait s'appelait « Mikey » lui avait fait une fellation.

En dehors de ses deux expériences, aucuns rêves ne l'avait jamais clairement mis en scène avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu nommer.

Confus et agacé, Raph décida de descendre défouler sa frustration sur son punching-ball. Tandis que ses poings puissants frappaient avec précisions le pauvre sac de toile, son odorat enregistra une odeur d'encens. La veille, quand il était rentré, la maison sentait le jasmin, mais ce jour-ci, l'odeur n'était plus la même. Ses yeux jaunes se plissèrent alors qu'il reconnaissant d'instinct les effluves qui n'avaient rien d'américaines.

C'était une odeur orientale, mais contrairement aux habituelles senteurs de jasmin ou de fleurs de cerisier que Léo avait l'habitude de disséminer dans la maison, celle-ci ne rappelait pas foncièrement le japon mais plutôt... L'Inde ?

« Humph, » grommela Raph en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Depuis quand il se souciait des odeurs qui parcouraient la maison ? Il ne se sentait pas dans son état normal. Il s'assit sur l'un des équipements sportifs qui étaient là en écoutant attentivement les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Aucun doute, c'était Mikey, Raph ne se trompait jamais quand il s'agissait de différencier la démarches de ses frères.

« Patchouli, » lança la petite tortue en arrivant dans la pièce.

Raphael fronça les sourcils.

« À tes souhaits. »

« Mais non, imbécile, c'est le nom de l'odeur que tu sens, » répondit Mikey en levant les yeux au ciel. Il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'autre entrée de la pièce pour la fermer elle aussi, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls. « Je ne sais pas où Léo a eut ça, mais ça ne vient pas du japon, » ajouta-t-il avec un air sérieux et à voix basse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea Raphael en croisant les bras.

« On parlera de ça plus tard, là il y a plus urgent, » dit Mikey en continuant à regarder autour d'eux comme si quelqu'un avait pu apparaître à n'importe quel moment. « Il faut qu'on dise au moins une partie de la vérité à Léo. »

« Hors de question, » rétorqua immédiatement la tête chaude, « on en a déjà parlé et on ne va pas-... »

« Je sais que tu veux le préserver, » répondit le plus jeune avec vigueur, lui coupant la parole, « mais il faut que tu penses sur le long terme. On ne peut pas reprendre une vie normale après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer. Ça marchera peut-être un temps, mais ce n'est qu'un mirage et éventuellement, on va juste mourir de soif en essayant de l'atteindre. »

Michelangelo était souvent considéré comme un idiot. Un paresseux glouton qui ne pensait qu'aux pizza et à ses comics. Léo le voyait comme un enfant et l'avait toujours considéré comme le plus fragile, émotionnellement parlant.

Mais dans des moments pareil, quand Raph voyait Mikey se tenir aussi solidement devant lui et lui balancer des vérités que lui-même refusait d'admettre, sans même que sa voix ne tremble d'un sillon, il avait juste envie de rire à la gueule de Léo. Mikey n'était pas émotionnellement fragile. Il était sentimentale, mais d'eux tous, c'était aussi celui qui savait le mieux gérer ses émotions.

Les yeux de la tête chaude se refusaient à descendre vers le plastron de son interlocuteur. Mikey portait toujours un T-shirt maintenant. Léo avait d'ailleurs dû lui demander d'où lui venait cette nouvelle habitude, et à tout les coups, le benjamin avait esquivé avec habileté, comme toujours.

Raphael soupira. Il devait être tombé bien bas pour en venir à demander des conseils à cette tête d'escalope, mais c'est ce qu'il fit indirectement « On ne peut pas reprendre une vie normale, mais on ne peut pas changer de vie non plus. Alors à moins que t'ait une idée de génie, on est coincé dans cette situation. »

À ce moment là, Mikey sourit avec un petit air satisfait et prononça ce simple mot : « Leatherhead. »

Raph se contenta de fixer son petit-frère avec l'air de dire _« explique toi plus abrutis »_.

« On doit le retrouver, » enchaîna Mike, ceux à quoi l'autre tortue fronça ardemment les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Je te comprends tellement pas que ça m'en donne la migraine, » maugréa Raph, « LH a été emmené on ne sais où et il est sûrement mort. Et je vois absolument pas en quoi le revoir pourrait nous aider. »

« Toi et moi, on gère à peu prêt, » répondit Mikey – et Raph n'était pas si d'accord que ça, mais il ne l'interrompit pas - « par contre Donatello ne tient qu'à un fil. Si LH est toujours vivant, il est certainement l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir l'aider. »

Raphael se massa les tempes son cerveau fulminait trop. Avant que Splinter ne s'en mêle, un très net début de romance s'était profilé entre Donnie et LH, mais il était loin d'être convaincu que le revoir aiderait leur génie de frère.

« C'est n'importe quoi, » souffla Raph, excédé, « je te rappelle qu'on a dit à Don que Leatherhead était mort. Si on lui apprend maintenant que ce n'est pas vrai, ça va pas l'aider, ça va juste lui faire péter un câble ! »

« Peut-être, » rétorqua Mikey avec assurance, « mais il ne restera pas fâché pour toujours. On avait des _raisons_ de lui mentir, mais depuis une semaine, plus rien ne nous empêche de lui dire la vérité ! »

« Mais pour quoi faire ?! Ça changera quoi pour lui de savoir qu'LH est peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être en vie ? On ne sait même pas où il est de toute façon ! »

Raph pensait que Mikey allait admettre qu'il n'avait pas de plan et laisserait tomber l'affaire, mais au lieu de ça, la jeune tortue s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit juste en face de ses genoux, le toisant de ses orbes bleu ciel. Raph n'aimait pas trop la proximité, mais ça ne le rendait pas aussi malade que Don, et il ne bougea pas.

« J'ai appris de source sûr qu'il est toujours vivant, » chuchota Michelangelo, « j'ai même l'adresse exacte du dernier endroit où il a été vu. C'est en Amérique du sud. »

Raphael secoua la tête, perplexe. « Ne fait pas l'enfant. On ira pas. On connaît que dalle à part New York et ni toi, ni moi n'avons jamais quitté les égouts, de toute façon. »

De léger, lointains bruits de pas se firent entendre et Raph vit dans le regard de Mikey qu'il avait lui aussi conscience que Léo quittait sa chambre. Il se releva et dit avec un air très sérieux : « Non. Mais on connaît tous les deux quelqu'un qui l'a fait. »

« Léo a été au Japon, » chuchota Raph avec empressement, « et alors ? Lui non plus ne connaît rien au reste du monde. »

Les yeux bleus de Michelangelo s'allumèrent d'une lueur triste.

« Les odeurs de patchouli qu'il a ramené ne viennent pas du japon. »

* * *

Raph ne prit pas de petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim de toute façon et il savait qu'il pouvait laisser le soin à Mike de parader devant Léo pour faire comme si tout allait bien. Il avait pris une douche pour repartir boxer immédiatement après. Le point positif de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le benjamin aux aurores il avait oublié son rêve érotique.

Le point négatif maintenant il commençait très, très fortement à douter de Léo. Il aurait pu ne jamais se poser la question, mais maintenant que Mikey l'avait aiguillé là-dessus, il ne pouvait plus se sortir cette interrogation de la tête qu'est-ce que Léo avait vraiment fais pendant ces deux putains d'années ?!

Après de longues minutes d'efforts, Raph commençait à sentir la sueur couler sur sa nuque. Il portait des bandages qui enveloppaient chacun de ses biceps jusqu'à ses avant-bras, et sous les muscles qui se tendaient et se détendaient constamment, ceux-ci étaient en train de se défaire. Il opta donc pour une courte pause afin de les remettre en place. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque voit l'état de ses bras, à commencer par lui-même.

Alors qu'il était assis au bord du dojo, sa vision périphérique attrapa une tâche bleutée qui se sauvait vers l'ancienne chambre de leur maître.

 _Eh. Il faut toujours qu'il aille planter son nez là où il faut pas._

Raphael soupira, le cœur lourd. Léo avait toujours respecté son sensei, plus qu'aucun d'entre eux. Dire qu'il l'idolisait était un euphémisme. Splinter incarnait la perfection aux yeux de Léo, le parfait exemple de maîtrise de soit, un père doublé d'un professeur exemplaire... Même si Raph était incapable de le formuler aussi clairement, il savait que c'était comme ça que Léo se sentait. Tout le monde le savait. C'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour lui mentir ouvertement.

Comment expliquer à Léo que son sensei adoré leur avait fais vivre l'enfer dès lors qu'il avait quitté la maison ? Que cette ordure les avait tous brisé ?

Oui, c'était pour préserver Léo que Raph ne voulait rien dire. C'était uniquement pour ça. Léo ne devait pas savoir. Jamais.

Doucement, la tête chaude se leva avec dans l'idée d'aller voir ce que son fouineur d'ex leader foutait dans la chambre de Splinter. Il poussa le rideau de perle et s'engouffra dans la petite pièce. La chambre de Splinter avait toujours été sombre et humide, et ça sentait le renfermé. Raph renifla.

Léo était debout, dos à lui, les yeux probablement baissé vers le matelas que les trois frères avaient dépouillés de ses draps. Ils les avaient brûlés. Rien que de le revoir, Raph en avait des haut-le-cœur, mais il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Don n'était même plus capable de regarder le rideau de perle sans faire une crise d'angoisse.

« Ça... Ça ne ressemble pas à la chambre de quelqu'un qui est parti en pèlerinage... » murmura doucement Léo.

Raphael soupira en regardant nerveusement sur le côté. Il aurait dû mieux s'occuper de cette pièce.

« Ça ressembla à une chambre abandonnée depuis des semaines, » ajouta Léo, un peu plus fort. Son regard filtrait désormais la pièce tandis qu'il se retournait vers Raph. « Vous ne me dîtes pas la vérité. »

Son regard saphiréen avait une teinte de colère, mais Raph était déterminé à garder son sang-froid.

« Il y a encore son odeur partout. Il était là y a une semaine, Léo. Je vois pas ce que tu insinues. »

« Tu le vois très bien, » répliqua Léo d'un ton acerbe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans sa chambre, de toute façon ! » répondit Raph en haussant la voix.

« Je fais encore ce que je veux ! Je voulais juste voir si il avait laissé un message pour moi ou-... »

« Il n'a rien laissé du tout ! »

La tête chaude se tut soudainement en voyant un voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux de Léo. Merde, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de la peine, ni crier d'ailleurs, mais il perdait toujours son calme en moins d'une demie seconde quand il s'agissait de lui.

« Cette chambre est en désordre. Ça ne ressemble pas à sensei, et pourtant, comme tu l'as dis, je sens qu'il était là... Il n'est pas parti de son plein gré. »

Raph respirait difficilement. Il était hors de question qu'il avoue quoi que ce soit. Son cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse.

 _Mikey et Don sont plus doués que moi dans ce genre de situation, qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient ?_

« Où est sensei ? » demanda fermement Léo.

« Où tu as eu le patchouli ? »

« Quoi ? »

Raphael fut très fier de voir, l'espace d'une toute petite seconde, la confusion et la sensation d'être pris au piège apparaître sur le visage de son aîné. Une petite voix en lui le félicita pour cela, comme si c'était une victoire personnelle.

Léo eut l'air de réfléchir un moment. Il tourna le visage, ses yeux faisant des aller-retour entre Raph et divers éléments du décors.

« Sur le chemin du retour, » répondit-il avec lenteur, comme incertain qu'il donnait la bonne réponse.

« En Inde ? »

La tortue de jade ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma. Raphael ne le lâchait pas du regard, pour une fois qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir le dessus dans l'une de leur « disputes » ! Il n'avait qu'une envie revoir la lueur de désarrois sur le visage de Léo. Seulement son grand-frère savait se retirer d'une bataille avant de se déshonoré, et il se contenta de quitter la pièce, laissant la question en suspens.

La frustration gagna Raphael, mais elle fut accompagnée d'une certaine forme de soulagement Léo avait de léger doutes, mais il était encore loin d'apprendre la vérité. Avec dépit, il se mordilla les lèvres. Si ils restaient ici, Léo allait découvrir la vérité.

* * *

Il fallut à Raphael un long moment pour se remettre de cette altercation avec Léo. Dès lors qu'il avait quitté la chambre, il dut courir aux toilettes pour vomir.

 _On devrait condamner cette putain de pièce. La fermer pour toujours, virer la porte et mettre des briques à la place._

Sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça... Léo... Léo attendait encore que son père rentre à la maison.

Dans un ultime effort pour faire comme si tout allait bien, Raph se traîna à la table du dîner, ce soir là. Mikey, tout sourire, posait le plat de pâte sur la table et en face de lui, Léo le regardait avec un air bienveillant. Il n'avait pas recroisé Raph depuis le début de la matinée, et il avait l'air de vouloir agir comme si leur discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Demain matin on pourrait s'entraîner ensemble, Mikey, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça me permettrait d'évaluer tes progrès et ça officialiserait nos retrouvailles, » dit le leader avec une voix douce tout en se servant de la nourriture.

Raph tapa nerveusement son doigt contre la table. Il lui fallait du self-control pour ne pas directement s'opposer à ce que Léo venait de dire. Son instinct de grand-frère protecteur lui donnait envie de lancer un « non » bien ferme et bien définitif. Mikey ne ferait jamais le poids face à Léo, et en plus, c'était sa santé qui était en jeu, mais ça bien sûre, le leader n'en savait rien.

« Oh, je vois que tu es toujours aussi fan des entraînements, » lança Mikey avec amusement, « mais tu sais bien que moi ce n'est pas mon truc. Si tu veux par contre, on peut s'officialiser en faisant une partie de GTA ! »

Léo laissa échapper un petit rire, mais Raph le connaissait assez bien pour dire qu'il n'avait rien de sincère. De toute évidence, quelque chose le taraudait et il n'y avait pas que les sourires de Mikey qui étaient hypocrites.

« Disons qu'un petit combat me parait plus approprié. Allons, tu n'as pas peur de perdre quand même ? J'irais doucement, si tu veux. »

Raph faillit soupirer d'agacement en voyant la lueur d'arrogance dans les yeux de Léo. Certes, c'était un excellent ninja, et un combattant extrêmement redoutable, mais sa façon de dire « j'irai doucement » lui donnait tellement l'air imbu de lui-même ! En tous cas c'était l'avis de Raph. Il se retenait fermement de faire un commentaire quelconque, laissant Mikey parler pour lui-même.

« Lol, merci Léo, mais je passe mon tour, » trancha Mike en s'engouffrant une énorme portion de pâtes dans la bouche.

« Très bien, » soupira la tortue de jade. « Une autre fois alors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le benjamin répondit quelque chose de volontairement incompréhensible tout en mâchant ostentatoirement sa nourriture, la bouche ouverte. Du Michelangelo tout craché.

« Où est Donnie ? » demanda alors Léo. Il ne regardait pas ses frères, il se servait un verre d'eau et avait demandé ça sur un tout naturel, mais là encore, Raph sentait que ce naturel n'était qu'une façade. L'absence de Donatello commençait déjà à se faire sentir...

« Probablement dans son labo, » répondit la tortue au bandana rouge, sur le même ton détaché.

« Personne ne l'a appelé ? » interrogea le leader.

Mikey haussa les épaules, tâchant lui aussi de rester détendu « Il a jamais faim le soir, c'est parce qu'il grignote toute la journée. »

Mais Léo ignora cette excuse. Il entama un mouvement pour se lever tout en lançant : « Je vais le chercher. »

Le cœur de Raphael fit un bon dans sa poitrine. D'instinct, il se leva lui aussi, faisant face à Léonardo. Il avait dit à Don qu'il pourrait rester seul et il comptait bien tenir parole. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

« Laisse-le tranquille, » dit-il un peu plus fermement que ce dont il avait l'intention. Les yeux de Léo se rétrécirent dans une expression à la fois perplexe et agacée.

« Je ne compte pas l'importuner, je veux seulement lui dire que le dîner est prêt. »

La tension dans l'air était palpable. Plus personne ne souriait et même Mikey ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire pour faire redescendre l'atmosphère.

« Don n'a pas besoin que tu joues les baby-sitter pour lui. Il est assez grand pour venir à table tout seul, ou pour choisir de ne pas le faire du tout, » répondit fermement Raphael. Il guettait les moindre mouvements de Léo, prêt à utiliser la force s'il le fallait.

Le leader le défiait d'un regard dur, comme un guépard toiserait une gazelle dans la savane. « Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, » dit-il froidement.

« Don est souvent occupé, » tenta doucement Mikey, toujours assis à sa place, devant ses deux grands-frères prêt à se sauter dessus.

« Je veux le voir, » continua Léo sur le même ton, ses yeux ne lâchant pas ceux de Raphael.

Ce dernier commençait à sentir la colère monter en lui. Ses entrailles le brûlaient presque. Comment ce connard de Léo pouvait-il oser _exiger_ quelque chose aussi ouvertement, comme si il avait tous les droits sur ses frères ?! Don ne voulait pas le voir, et Raph n'allait pas laisser Léo faire sa diva capricieuse au dépend de son petit frère.

« Je t'ai dis de le laisser tranquille, » répéta-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Pourquoi ? » s'exclama soudainement Léo. « J'ai encore le droit de voir mon frère si j'en ai envie, non ? »

« Tu te crois toujours tout permis ! C'est pas parce que tu étais notre leader avant que tu as tous les droits sur nous, » lâcha Raph, acerbe.

« Je suis toujours votre leader ! »

« Je ne crois pas ! »

« Calmez-vous, » tenta une deuxième fois Mikey, espérant que sa voix apaiserait ses frères, mais il n'en fut rien. Ils ciraient tellement fort qu'on devait sûrement les entendre jusqu'au laboratoire. C'était même étonnant que Don ne se soit pas manifesté pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Où est Donatello ? Bientôt vous allez me dire qu'il est parti en pèlerinage, lui aussi ? C'est ça, hein ? »

Mikey et Raph écarquillèrent les yeux et le plus jeune leva une main pour couvrir sa bouche, choqué.

« N... Non ! » bredouilla Raphael, prit au dépourvu. Ce qu'il se passait avec Donatello n'avait rien avoir avec ce qui avait eu lieu avec Splinter, et il se sentit presque insulté par les insinuations de Léo. Si il faisait tout ça, c'était uniquement pour le bien de Don. « Tu ne comprends rien du tout ! » s'écria-t-il.

« C'est peut-être parce que personne ne m'explique rien ! Vous croyez vraiment que je ne me rends pas compte que vous me cachez des choses ? Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? »

Le regard de Mike croisa celui de Raph, et on pouvait voir dans les yeux bleu turquoises une lueur de _« je t'avais bien dit qu'on pourrait pas garder tout ça secret »_. Cela ne fit que contribuer à frustrer Raph d'avantage. Il commençait presque à y voir rouge.

« Tu n'as pas changé, tu n'as pas changé du tout, » hurla-t-il presque, laissant sa colère éclater au grand jour. « Tu es toujours le même connard imbus de lui-même qui veut tout contrôler ! »

« Raphael ! » s'écria Mikey, offusqué par les insultes de son grand-frère. Il voulait lui dire de se taire, mais il était déjà trop tard. De toute façon, si Raph ne voulait pas se contrôler, il ne pouvait rien y faire, et il avait l'impression d'être replongé droit dans le passé, quand Raph et Léo se disputaient plus d'une dizaine de fois par jour.

De son côté, Léo avait prit une mine outrée. Voir les vieux reproches que Raph lui avait toujours fait, agrémenté d'insultes en plus, lui rappelait à lui aussi la période de leur adolescence.

« Que ça te plaise ou non, c'est toujours moi qui ait été responsable de vous ! » cria Léo. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement crié, mais comparé à son ton habituel, ça donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il sortait de ses gonds. « Tu n'as jamais pu supporter ça, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je vais pas m'arrêter de me préoccuper de vous juste parce que tu nous fais un complexe d'infériorité ! »

« Merde, » lâcha Mikey, mais personne ne prêtait attention à lui désormais. Raphael montrait presque ses crocs. Il fit un mouvement qui balança sa chaise en arrière et un verre d'eau se renversa sur la table.

« Un complexe d'infériorité ?! Je vois pas en quoi je devrais me sentir inférieur, tout le monde sait que si t'as été nommé leader, c'est juste parce que t'es le chouchou de Splinter, mais t'as aucun autre mérite ! »

L'expression offusquée que prit Léo parlait d'elle-même.

« Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?! »

« T'as toujours été son préféré ! Demande aux autres ! »

« C'est n'importe quoi, sensei n'a jamais fais de préférences, » s'insurgea Léo, « c'est la seule excuse que tu as su trouver pour conserver ta fierté, c'est tout ! »

« Rah, » grogna bestialement Raph, « c'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! Tu supportes pas qu'on touche à ton putain de modèle de perfection de merde ! Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous, fais ce que tu veux, je refuse d'être dans la même pièce que toi une seule seconde de plus ! »

Sur ces mots, il envoya valser sans le vouloir sa chaise encore plus loin et prit la direction de la sortie. Léo tenta de lui ordonner de rester, lui criant un « n'insulte pas maître Splinter », suivis du classique « reviens ici tout de suite », mais bien sûr, Raph ne revint pas.

Mikey resta interdit quelques instants, encore sous le choque de cette dispute qui était trop... Trop vieille. Il redressa le verre qui s'était renversé et entreprit d'éponger l'eau qui s'écoulait entre les plats. Plus personne n'allait manger dans ces conditions, de toute manière. Silencieusement, Léo se mit à l'aider.

Après de longues secondes passées à nettoyer en silence, Léo soupira.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il sans regarder Mikey.

« C'est okay, bro, j'ai l'habitude, » répondit le plus jeune avec un sourire triste. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis désolé. Raph a raison, on a pas changé. Ni lui, ni moi. Ça finit toujours en conflit... »

Michelangelo soupira alors qu'il rangeait les restes dans le frigo. À ce train là, ils allaient avoir assez de nourriture pour toute la semaine.

« Tu as changé, » dit-il doucement, « et lui aussi. Mais vos interactions sont toujours les mêmes. »

Léo haussa un sourcil, mais son frère ne le regardait pas. Comme il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il se contenta de réfléchir en silence, jusqu'à ce que Mikey, juste avant de sortir de la cuisine, lui dise : « Donatello a besoin de rester seul... Ne va pas le voir, s'il te plaît. »

* * *

 ** _[This is how I show my love. I blame it on my own suppose. I blame it on my ADD, baby.]_**

« Merde, sérieusement ! » maugréa Mikey en reconnaissant la sonnerie de son T-Phone. C'était celle programmée pour Raph et qui indiquait qu'il devait à tout prix répondre.

Michelangelo songea à l'ignorer pour continuer sa petite affaire... Mais il avait du mal à rester dans l'ambiance tout en sachant que son frère voulait lui parler. Et puis l'atmosphère générale ne se prêtait pas trop à ce qu'il était en train de faire de toute façon, alors il essuya négligemment sa main sur ses draps – c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait voir ça de toute façon – et il attrapa son T-Phone.

« J'espère que c'est urgent, Raphie, parce que la tu m'interromps dans une activité très importante ! »

Mike sourit lorsqu'il entendit un grognement à l'autre bout de la ligne. Raph n'aimait pas ce surnom.

« Ouais, laissa-moi deviner, tu relis l'édition collector d'un de tes comics, c'est ça ? Si je t'appelle pas avec l'état d'urgence, tu m'ignores neuf fois sur dix ! »

 _« C'est parce que neuf fois sur dix tu m'appelles pile quand je me masturbe, »_ pensa amèrement Mikey.

« Okay, et donc je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles alors que je suis à la maison, frais et dispo ? »

Le cadran digital indiquait une heure du matin, mais personne ne dormait. La nuit était le moment où ils pouvaient sortir après tout. Raphael était dehors depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Léo, et cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures, mais il ne l'appelait que maintenant.

« Pas envie d'être à l'intérieur. J'en peux plus des égouts. Ça pue la merde là-dedans. »

« Pourtant on a enlevé le cadavre. »

Un léger rire. De l'humour noir. Même plus que noir. Mais Mike était là pour blaguer, non ? C'était sa spécialité, alors il faisait ce qu'il savait faire, parce que si ce n'était pas lui qui riait, qui d'autre ?

« Mais ferme ta gueule ! » s'exclama hargneusement Raph. « Je te jure que si jamais Léo t'as entendu, je te-... »

« Relax, dude ! Je suis dans ma chambre tranquille et Léo est sorti y a vingt minutes. Personne m'a entendu. »

« Il est parti où ? Et pour faire quoi ? »

Mikey se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un lourd soupir. « Mais j'en sais rien, moi, je suis pas sa baby-sitter, et il a de comptes à rendre à personne. »

Il y eut un cours silence à l'autre bout du fil durant lequel, Mike en était sûr, son frère regardait autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul. Cela fit rouler des yeux à la tortue vert océan.

« Vous avez parlé ? Je veux dire, après-... »

« Non, » coupa Mikey en devinant de quoi il s'agissait, « on a rangé la table et on est monté dans nos chambres, c'est tout. »

Tout en parlant, il remuait un peu nerveusement sur son matelas, incertain de la raison pour laquelle Raph l'appelait lui en particulier... En même temps qui d'autre, pensa-t-il. Don n'était pas en état de quoi que ce soit, Léo était sûrement la personne que Raph détestait le plus en ce moment précis, et Casey n'était au courant de rien.

« Il a déjà des doutes, » murmura alors Raph.

« C'est Léo, » répondit simplement Mikey, « évidemment qu'il a des doutes. Il doit en avoir depuis qu'il a passé le pas de la porte. »

« J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin-... »

« Ah, tu penses maintenant ? C'est nouveau, » interrompit le plus jeune avec un ton moqueur.

« Ferma là, sérieux ! Écoute moi deux minutes ! »

Mikey écarta un peu le combiné de son oreille tant Raph avait haussé la voix. C'est fou ce qu'il avait le sang chaud, son frère, et il ne se lasserait jamais de le taquiner. Le mettre en colère lui procurait trop de satisfaction.

« Ça me tue de l'admettre mais ton idée de retrouver LH est pas si conne que ça. »

Mikey arqua un sourcil. « Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais. Je sais pas. Ouais, » baragouina Raph, comme s'il débattait avec lui-même, « faut qu'on y réfléchisse. Vous avez déjà parlé de lui à Léo ? »

« Non, il a pas encore posé la question. »

Raphael se frotta le museau du revers de poignet. Le froid de la nuit lui mordait la peau et lui donnait envie d'éternuer, même alors qu'il portait sa veste. Ses yeux verts scannaient avec précision l'angle de la rue, ses sens constamment en éveil pour être certain qu'il était seul.

« Okay, tiens moi au courant. »

Mikey ne lui demanda pas quand il allait rentré. Il répondit simplement « of course » et ensuite il raccrocha. Cela eut l'avantage de ne pas énervé Raph d'avantage, Mike était chiant, mais il ne l'était pas H24.

À présent seul, la tortue couleur émeraude se laissa aller contre le mur, les bras croisés, en se demandant si ça valait la peine qu'il fume sa dernière cigarette maintenant. Il avait passé une partie de la soirée avec Casey, mais cela ne l'avait pas aidé beaucoup. Depuis que Splinter avait commencé à disjoncter, il avait cessé de lui parler de ses problèmes. Ce n'est pas comme si l'humain aurait pu y faire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

Quant à April... Raph ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle. Elle était prise par sa vie « au dehors »... Ils n'étaient plus aussi proche qu'avant.

Raphael se laissa tomber au sol et balança ses jambes au dessus du rebord de l'immeuble, dans le vide. Prendre l'air ne lui faisait pas autant de bien que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Le spectre de Léo planait au dessus de lui comme une mauvaise ombre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il revienne ? Il avait presque réussis à l'oublier et maintenant ce type se repointait dans vie et... Et rien n'avait changé.

Raph en avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant la frustration était forte. Il aurait voulu que ce soit diffèrent, vraiment, il aurait voulu être capable de ne pas s'énerver aussi vite et aussi fortement, mais dès qu'il était question de Léo, ses émotions s'emportaient et la colère le mangeait tout entier. C'était comme si il était incapable de se vivre autrement. Et ça le faisait chier. Ça le faisait chier parce qu'un jour, Splinter lui avait dit qu'il n'était bon qu'à se laisser porter par ses émotions, et merde, il avait raison.

Le rêve érotique refit surface, mais Raph le repoussa le plus loin possible au fond de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant, et puis...

 _C'était juste un rêve. Arrête de le sur-penser._

Il se mâchonna nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Cette dispute... C'était vraiment ce qui lui prouvait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire changer quoi que ce soit entre lui et Léo. Il pouvait toujours faire des rêves érotiques, tant que la situation serait aussi catastrophique, ça ne resterait que des rêves !

 _«_ _Je vais pas m'arrêter de me préoccuper de vous juste parce que tu nous fais un complexe d'infériorité ! »_

Raph pencha la tête en arrière et expira longuement. Léo lui mettait les nerfs en feu... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il sentait la colère lui grimpait le long de la gorge, il fallait qu'il fasse le vide... Il concentra son regard sur le ciel étoilé. C'était rare de voir des étoiles dans le ciel de New York. Il entendait au loin la circulation des voitures, les piétons et la ville qui ne cessait jamais de respirer. Puis, peu à peu, les sons s'évanouirent... Et un nouveau son s'éleva.

« Bonsoir. »

Raphael se figea pendant une seconde. Il venait d'entendre la voix de Léo, il en était sûr, mais il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arrivé. Il se tourna pour voir une silhouette encapuchonnée sur le rebord du toit et il fronça les sourcils.

Léo était accroupi. Il dodelina de la tête et des épaules pour que sa capuche glisse doucement le long de sa peau et dévoile un visage qui souriait doucement. Il y avait une certaine tendresse dans son regard qui rendit Raph complètement confus. Il se demanda si il n'était pas en train de faire un mauvais rêve, comme la veille.

« On ne s'est jamais rencontré avant, mais ton visage m'est familier, » continua Léo en se redressant.

Raphael secoua la tête, éberlué. « Quoi ? » fit-il un peu bêtement, ne comprenant quelle mouche piquait le leader. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es mon frère, Léo ! »

La tortue à de jade eut un léger rire. Il s'avança vers Raph, sa cape dansant autour de son corps dans des mouvements fluides.

« J'ai grandi ici, mais je n'aime pas parlé de mon enfance, » dit-il, et on pouvait très clairement décelé un accent asiatique dans sa voix. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude, en tous cas. « J'ai passé les deux dernières années de ma vie hors des États-Unis. Au Japon, on m'appelait Hiro... »

Par réflexe, Raph se décala quand Léo arriva prés de lui.

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-il avec une certaine agressivité.

« Hiro wa anata o shirimasen. Anata wa Hiro o shirimasen. »

Raphael avait été bilingue, autrefois, mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il avait perdu la plupart de son japonais avec le temps, Splinter ayant complètement cessé de leur parler dans cette langue. Néanmoins, son cerveau traduit sans grande difficulté ces deux phrases très simple : « Hiro ne te connais pas. Tu ne connais pas Hiro. »

« Do you want to... ? »

Il avait repris en anglais. « Est-ce que tu veux... ? » L'agressivité de Raphael se perdit quelque part sous une couche de sentiments confus. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme un petit chiot ne comprenant pas une situation.

Léo était en train de... De faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? Il essayait de se présenter à lui comme s'il était un total inconnu ?

Étrangement, le cœur de Raph rata un battement. Le mutant qui se tenait juste à côté de lui souriait. C'était le sourire de Léo, Raph le connaissait... Mais ce sourire là ne lui était jamais adressé en temps normal. Parce que ça n'allait pas dans leur relation. Ce n'était pas eux. Léo ne lui sourirait pas. Mais Hiro avait l'air de vouloir le faire. Raph éprouva la sensation étrange d'avoir de nouvelles choses à découvrir sur Léo et cela avait quelque chose d'excitant... Comme un nouveau départ.

Alors, doucement, il hocha la tête, toute trace de colère l'ayant quitté. Il regarda Léo droit dans les yeux, et il sourit.

« Nice to meet you. »

* * *

 ** **Si vous êtes intéressé, pour écrire ce chapitre et en particulier pour le titre, je me suis inspirée de la chanson**** ** _ **In love with a ghost - we've never met but, can we have a coffee or something? :)**_ **Alors... Je ne suis pas sûre de mon japonais XD Mais il me semble que c'est ça ! Et aussi, d'où vient l'anglais à la fin du texte ? Aucune idée, ahahah, je le sentais mieux comme ça, c'est tout :p****

 ** **Je ne suis pas certaine que ce chapitre soit très bon... Mais pour tout vous dire je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai fais de Mikey XD Enfin, il s'est presque écris tout seul, la canaille ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, tous les commentaires sont bienvenue :) Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite :D****


	4. Phantom Love

**.**

* * *

 ** **\- Sahara -****

* * *

 ** **\- Chapitre 4 -****

 ** **Phantom Love****

* * *

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance, » fit Raph avec un petit air amusé, tandis que Léo s'asseyait à côté de lui, tout de même à une distance convenable.

« Alors, ça t'arrive souvent de traîner par ici ? » demanda Léo avec un ton tellement naturel et qui sonnait si sincèrement curieux que c'en était déconcertant.

« Ici en particulier, non, » répondit la tortue au bandana rouge, « mais à New York, je suis un peu chez moi partout, du moment que je reste dans l'ombre. »

« Hm, tu pourrais me faire visiter, alors. »

Raphaël ne retint même pas son air blasé qui s'afficha sur son visage. Okay, Léo voulait se comporter comme un inconnu, n'empêche que Raph savait très bien qu'il connaissait la ville. Il roula des yeux et lança : « T'as pas dit que t'avais grandi ici ? »

Léo haussa les épaules ; « Si, mais je me souviens plus très bien... Je ne suis là que depuis deux jours. Les trois quarts de mon esprit sont encore au Japon. »

Raphaël en frémit. C'est vrai que quand il regardait la personne juste à côté de lui... Sa façon de parler, même ses gestes, le léger accent dans sa voix... On aurait vraiment dit quelqu'un d'autre. Léo-Hiro avait l'air d'un inconnu. Il faisait ça trop bien. Et pour couronner le tout, il prononça une phrase à laquelle Raph ne s'attendait absolument pas.

« T'as une cigarette ? »

Les yeux verts pomme de la tortue au sang chaud s'écarquillèrent si soudainement que c'en était presque comique.

« Tu fumes ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Léo souriait, ses yeux en amande brillant dans la pénombre, et il dodelina des épaules avec un mouvement très félin.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Je n'en donne pas l'air ? »

Raph sentit ses joues s'échauffer, mais il refusait d'admettre qu'il rougissait. Il y avait quelque chose chez Hiro – car il n'avait jamais remarqué cela sur Léo avant – de très sensuel et presque féminin. Peut-être que c'était sa façon de prononcer les « r » comme des « l », et d'entrouvrir les lèvres en laissant sa langue rouler là où bon lui semblait.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit-il finalement, en tâchant de paraître normal. « Je te croyais plus du genre à penser que c'était mauvais pour la santé ou... Ou une connerie dans ce style. »

Le sourire de la tortue de jade ne s'effaça, au contraire. Il haussa les épaules et son regard se porta sur la circulation au loin. Le vent s'agitait dans sa cape et Raph pouvait sentir les lanière de son propre bandana caresser son visage, espérant au passage que cela couvrirait la couleur de ses joues.

« En fait, c'était ce que je disais avant. Et puis, j'ai changé d'avis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Raphaël regretta d'avoir posé sa question aussi vigoureusement, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il voulait savoir, il était intrigué au plus haut point. Comment lui, le sage et docile chouchou de Splinter, pouvait avoir changé d'avis et fumer comme... Comme un bad-boy ?!

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il, l'une de ses mains rapatriant son genoux contre sa poitrine, « je pense que c'est à cause de cette fille... »

Là, Raph vit clairement la lueur de fierté passer dans les iris bleu nuit, et il sentit au même moment comme une barre descendre dans sa poitrine.

« Une fille ?! »

La jalousie était un autre sentiment qu'il connaissait bien, mais il ne l'avait jamais ressentie sous cet angle là. Ce qui était familier, pour Raph, c'était de jalouser à Léo l'affection et l'attention que lui portait maître Splinter. Une touche d'amertume le rappela soudainement à la réalité avec le souvenir de Karai... Okay, peut-être que cette forme de jalousie ne lui était pas si inconnue que ça.

L'autre tortue le toisa de son regard perçant. Raph avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et il détestait ça !

« Tu me donnes une cigarette, ou pas ? »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Raphaël pour enfin se décider à glisser sa main dans sa poche. Il en sortit son paquet et l'ouvrit devant l'autre tortue, dévoilant l'unique cigarette qui lui restait.

Léo ne la prit pas tout de suite. Au lieu de cela, il fixa Raph de ses orbes indéfinissables, dans lesquelles semblaient soudainement se mélanger des millions de nuances de bleus différentes parsemée de tâches lumineuses, comme si on voyait défiler en accéléré un ciel nocturne. Raph en resta pétrifié, comme un lapin prit en plein phare d'une voiture.

Deux doigts de jade vinrent attraper la fine tige de tabac.

« Je suppose qu'on va devoir partager, » sourit Léo. Avant que Raph n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il se rapprocha de lui, serrant sa cuisse contre la sienne. Il plaça la clope entre ses lèvres et se pencha vers Raph qui réalisa subitement qu'il attendait d'avoir du feu.

Il saisit son briquet en ravala sa salive. La peau de Léo était si froide contre sa peau volcanique, il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était agréable. L'aîné tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, et après un petit moment, il dit d'une voix très basse : « Je peux te parler d'elle, si tu veux. »

Là, Raph se sentit comme déchiré entre deux émotions la jalousie et la curiosité. Il ne savait pas laquelle était la plus forte, mais étant donné la situation, c'est Curiosité qui prit le dessus.

« C'était qui ? » demanda-t-il un peu brutalement.

« Une geisha. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été émerveillé par le Japon. Mon père était d'origine japonaise, mais j'ai été élevé ici, alors tu vois... Les geisha en particulier me fascinent. »

Raphaël ne pouvait que rester sans voix alors qu'il écoutait Léo. Il y avait des choses qu'il savait, oui, d'eux tous, Léo était celui qui avait toujours manifesté le plus d'intérêt pour la culture de celui qui les avait élevé... Mais jamais Raph n'aurait pensé que Léo avait un quelconque avis sur les geisha.

« C'est pas un peu des putes ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Là c'était Jalousie qui avait parlé. Pour sûr, Léo n'allait pas aimer ça, et Raph s'en voulut, pensant qu'il venait de casser leur atmosphère paisible.

Mais une fois encore, Léo se montra surprenant.

« Les américains font souvent ce genre d'amalgame, » dit-il très calmement, le regard perdu au loin. Puis il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa clope avant de reprendre « Une geisha, c'est bien plus que du sexe fait à la va vite dans une ruelle sombre. Ses femmes sont des artistes. »

Sceptique, Raph roula des yeux, mais Léo n'y prêta pas attention et continua « Quand j'avais environs six ans, j'ai une fois trouvé des livres que mon père cachait dans un coin de sa chambre. Dans l'un d'eux, il y avait des clichés de geisha qui dansaient et se dévêtissaient... J'ai été obnubilé par ses images pendant des années, jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir en rencontrer une pour de vrai un jour. »

La tortue couleur émeraude secoua le bout de son museau dans une mine perplexe, ignorant totalement cet épisode de la vie de son frère.

« Tu l'avais dit à quelqu'un ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Léo amena la cigarette entre ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et répondit en expirant une quantité impressionnante de fumée « Non. C'était mon secret. »

Raphaël hocha doucement la tête. Une foule de question lui traversait désormais l'esprit, mais il ne savait pas lesquelles formuler en premier. La proximité de Léo était déconcertante. Et puis c'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient aussi longtemps sans se mettre sur la gueule depuis des années.

Soudainement, un stress nouveau envahit le mutant. Léo faisait vraiment un effort de dingue là, juste pour pouvoir lui parler sans que l'un d'eux ne pètent un câble. Il y avait enfin un genre d'équilibre entre eux, mais c'était tellement subtil. Le moindre faux pas pourrait tout foutre en l'air... Or Raph était célèbre pour ses faux pas.

« C'est elle qui m'a montré, » continua Léo en tournant son visage vers lui, « à quel point la cigarette pouvait être un outil de séduction mortel. »

Il était proche, beaucoup trop proche. Raph ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Entendre les mots « séduction » et « mortel » dans la bouche de Léo alors que celle-ci était aussi proche de la sienne... Merde, quelque chose en lui était en train de lâcher.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à ça, » continua encore le leader, « la puissance érotique de la cigarette ? »

Avant qu'il ne le comprenne, Raphaël se retrouva avec la cigarette entre les lèvres, et le visage de Léo s'éloigna. Il tira instinctivement une bouffée tandis que Léo ajouta : « même si je t'avouerais que le tabac que je trouvais en Indes était de meilleure qualité. »

« Tu n'as... Tu n'étais pas qu'au Japon, alors ?! »

« Non, » répondit simplement Léo, « j'aurais dû rester là-bas, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu ? Et c'était qui cette geisha, d'abords ? » s'emballa Raphaël, trop de questions à l'esprit.

Léo secoua simplement sa frimousse.

« On ne se connaissait pas encore. »

« On ne se connaît toujours pas. »

Raphaël avait répliqué du tac au tac, déterminé. Jalousie ne voulait pas se calmer et menaçait de le faire exploser à tout moment, mais pour le moment, il gardait son sang-froid. Enfin, si son sang était jamais froid.

Léo, lui, restait très calme, comme il l'aurait fais avec n'importe quel étranger. Ça rendait Raph dingue. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans l'esprit tordu de son leader, bonté divine ?!

« Si tu me disais des choses sur toi, » demanda-t-il subitement.

« Merde, Léo, ton jeu m'amuse plus du tout, » répondit Raph en se massant les tempes.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et lorsqu'il les rouvirt, il fut surpris de voir qu'il était désormais seul. Il écarquilla les yeux en cherchant autour de lui.

« Léo ?! »

Mais personne ne répondit.

* * *

Des yeux bruns foncés doublés de grosses cernes sur une peau olive pâle scrutaient un écran d'ordinateur, seule source lumineuse de la pièce.

Donatello avait l'air d'un corps sans vie, et il savait que dans le fond, c'est ce qu'il était. Juste un corps. Après avoir été traité comme ça pendant des mois, il ne pouvait plus revenir à son état normal. Si ce n'étaient pour Raph ou Mikey, Don se serait déjà foutu en l'air depuis longtemps.

Ils étaient la seule raison pour laquelle il ne passait pas tous son temps prostré sur son matelas, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Parce qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un pour fournir Raph en antidépresseurs, pour gérer le système de sécurité du repaire, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas traqués par des organisations qui voulaient expérimenter sur leurs corps de mutant, et accessoirement, pour réparer le grille-pain, aussi.

Peut d'onde téléphoniques traversaient les égouts, mais Don les écoutaient toujours, par soucis de sécurité. Souvent, c'était des gars de l'équipe de maintenance qui s'informaient entre eux. Parfois, c'était des jeunes qui cherchaient des sensations fortes... Et Donnie fut presque surpris quand l'enregistrement diffusa des voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _« J'espère que c'est urgent, Raphie, parce que la tu m'interromps dans une activité très importante ! »_

Pour un peu, et Don en aurait presque sourit. Presque. Son cœur froid comme de la glace s'était un peu réchauffé en entendant la voix de son unique petit frère qui, même après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, sonnait toujours aussi tendre et innocente.

 _« Ouais, laisse-moi deviner, tu relis l'édition collector d'un de tes comics, c'est ça ? Si je t'appelle pas avec l'état d'urgence, tu m'ignores neuf fois sur dix ! »_

La normalité de l'échange fit que Don n'eut pas envie de passer à l'enregistrement suivant. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder ni Mike, ni Raph sans avoir envie de vomir, mais entendre leur voix... C'était diffèrent... Ça lui faisait du bien.

 _« Pas envie d'être à l'intérieur. J'en peux plus des égouts. Ça pue la merde là-dedans. »_

 _« Pourtant on a enlevé le cadavre. »_

Okay, ça lui avait fais du bien jusqu'à ce point précis. Donnie lâcha un faible sursaut en remontant sa main devant sa bouche, soulagé que Raph lui ai répondu de « fermer sa gueule », parce qu'il pensait exactement la même chose.

Son doigt olive était prêt à appuyer sur le bouton, à fermer cet enregistrement qu'il n'était pas destiné à entendre, mais il ne le pouvait simplement pas. Il continua à écouter leur conversation qui dérivait sur Léo.

 _« Il a déjà des doutes. »_

 _« C'est Léo, évidemment qu'il a des doutes. Il doit en avoir depuis qu'il a passé le pas de la porte. »_

Donnie haussa les épaules. Il se fichait bien de ce que Léo pouvait penser. Ce mec était sortie de leur vie juste avant qu'ils ne traversent l'enfer, il ne faisait plus partie de leur monde, aux yeux de Donatello. Un inconnu, voilà tout.

 _« J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin-... »_

 _« Ah, tu penses maintenant ? C'est nouveau. »_

 _« Ferma là, sérieux ! Écoute moi deux minutes ! »_

Ce n'est pas que Donatello était particulièrement porté sur l'étique, ni même qu'il avait des principes moraux – qui se soucie de la morale quand on vit en marge de la société, au fin fond des égouts – mais la conversation commençait à l'ennuyer. Il n'y avait plus rien de touchant, d'attendrissant dans la façon de parler de ses frères.

Cependant, pile au moment où son doigt allait exercer la pression sur le bouton, un mot accrocha son attention.

 _« … de retrouver LH est pas si conne que ça. »_

Le sang de Don ne fit qu'un tour. Son visage d'habitude si fade prit une expression confuse. Comment ça, retrouver LH ?

 **Comment ça, « _retrouver_ LH » ?!**

Ça n'était pas possible. Leatherhead était _mort_!

Donatello rejoua l'enregistrement, ses doigts pianotant sur les touches de son clavier plus vite que sa propre pensée, son souffle s'emballant. Mais la conversation ne donnait pas plus de détails que ceux-là. Il écouta encore et encore, isolant la phrase, priant pour avoir mal compris, mais la voix de Raphaël était cristalline au milieu du vacarme qu'il y avait dans sa tête.

 _« Ça me tue de l'admettre mais ton idée de retrouver LH est pas si conne que ça. »_

Ses yeux déjà rougis par la fatigue s'humidifièrent.

« Il m'ont menti, » murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

* * *

Tandis que Raph trouvait le chemin de la maison, son esprit tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il s'était passé, et les conclusions qu'il en tirait ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors là, pas du tout.

Donnie l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait dit que les anti-dépresseurs pourraient lui conférer des hallucinations. Mais Raph avait dit qu'il s'en foutait, que de toute façon, si il n'arrivait plus à distinguer le rêve du réel, ça ne changerait pas grand chose à sa vie.

Oui, sauf que non en fait.

Parce que Raph commençait vraiment à se soupçonner d'avoir des hallucinations. Et de sacrées hallucinations, même, puisqu'elles le mettaient en scène lui et son frère, dans des situations à la tension sexuelle plus que palpable !

Et puis merde... Cigarette, geisha, _« puissance érotique »_... Ce n'était pas Léo, ça.

Arrivé à la porte du repaire, Raph s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. Jalousie et Curiosité étaient tenaces, elles ne le laisseraient pas nier ses désirs plus longtemps. Ce que Raphaël éprouvait pour Léo n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'il avait jamais éprouvé pour personne d'autre. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu autant de problèmes à gérer, peut-être qu'il aurait pu prendre quelques minutes pour faire le point, mais c'était un luxe que Raph ne pouvait désormais plus se permettre.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Mikey était encore devant la télé. Quand il s'approcha de lui, Raph constata qu'il était endormi. Quelque chose lui donna envie de sourire, peut-être son attitude refoulée de grand-frère qui s'attendrissait. Il ne pouvait nier que Mikey avait une jolie frimousse... Mais ça ne provoquait pas en lui les mêmes émotions que la simple présence de Léo.

Décidant de ne pas trop y réfléchir pour le moment, il éteignit la télé, puis plaça un doigt sur la joue de son frère qui respirait bruyamment, la bouche ouverte, un filé de bave s'écoulant sur son menton.

« Réveil toi, » ordonna-t-il en le tapotant comme un gamin titillerait un animal.

« Hmm, Raph ? » gémit Mikey en ouvrant les paupières.

« Tu dors depuis longtemps ? »

« J'sais pas, » répondit le plus jeune en s'étirant, « pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce que Léo est déjà rentré ? »

Mikey s'assit, replaçant le col de son T-shirt noir autour de son cou. Raph se demandait comment il pouvait faire pour rester avec ce truc là sur le dos en permanence, parce que ça avait l'air super chiant.

Et malheureusement, il répondit exactement ce que Raph craignait ; « Ouais, environs dix minutes après ton coup de fil. Il est dans sa chambre, là. »

La tête chaude pâlit de plusieurs tons. Il avait passé un long moment avec Léo, plus de dix minutes. Ça ne coïncidait pas. Shit, ça voulait dire qu'il avait vraiment des hallucinations.

« Raph ? » appela doucement le benjamin, inquiet de voir son aîné sans réaction.

Il allait dire quelque chose, mais une silhouette se mouvant à l'entrée de la pièce le coupa dans son élan.

Donatello se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les lèvres entre ouvertes et une expression terriblement choquée sur le visage. Mikey fut le premier à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, Raph était encore trop empêtré dans ses propres problèmes pour le réaliser. Le déclic ne lui arriva au cerveau que lorsque Donnie, qui n'avait presque pas manifester la moindre expression faciale depuis des mois, s'avança vers eux d'un pas déterminé, le regard en feu.

Mikey se leva, complètement réveillé.

« Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était mort ! » cria Donnie tellement fort qu'on avait sans doute pu l'entendre depuis l'autre bout du repaire.

« Oh shit, » laissa échapper le benjamin.

Raphaël ne chercha même pas à comprendre où et comment Don avait appris la vérité. Par réflexe, il leva les bras vers son cadet en l'incitant à se calmer : « C'était pour ton bien, Don ! »

« C'était la meilleure chose à faire, » renchérit Mikey au même moment.

Donatello poussa violemment le bras de Raph et s'écria à nouveau : « Il est vivant ! Il est vivant et vous le saviez ! Et vous m'avez laissé croire qu'il était mort ! »

« Don-... » tenta Mikey.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » hurla alors le génie. « Depuis combien de temps vous êtes au courant ? »

Raph et Mike ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard qui, malheureusement, voulait tout dire. Donatello éclata alors d'un rire hystérique qui faisait peur à entendre.

« Depuis le début, vous le saviez ! Et vous osez vous appeler mes frères ?! »

La poitrine de Raph tambourinait déjà ardemment, et cela ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'une quatrième silhouette entra dans la pièce. Léo, sans aucun équipements sur le dos, sortant visiblement de sa chambre, venait d'arriver.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement. « Donnie ? Tout va bien ? »

Donatello se mit encore à rire, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux, et cette fois-ci, Raph savait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, et vite, avant que son frère ne lâche tous leurs secrets à la figure de Léo.

« Ce sont des menteurs, » s'écria alors Don, à l'attention de l'aîné, « ils ne font que mentir ! Ils te mentent à toi aussi ! Ils-... »

Au même moment que Michelangelo, Raphaël avait fondu sur Donnie pour l'immobiliser et le faire taire. Prit par surprise par le soudain contacte, Don poussa un hurlement et se débattit plus vivement que prévu, envoyant un coup dans le ventre du benjamin.

« Lâchez moi ! »

Mikey s'effondra par terre immédiatement, et une flopée de sang lui coula de la bouche à peine une seconde après, mais Léo n'eut pas le temps d'y prêter attention, car il voulait séparer Raph de Donatello. Ce dernier semblait avoir une peur panique d'être touché par Raphaël, il se débattait et criait, mais lorsque Léo passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, il se laissa simplement tomber par terre.

Léo le soutint contre lui, jusqu'à arriver au sol, le maintenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, et c'est alors qu'il vit la flaque de sang encore chaud qui s'écoulait prêt du benjamin. Donatello était réduit aux sanglots, désormais incapable d'articuler un mot, et Mike s'essuyait la bouche, toussant fortement.

L'ancien leader releva alors la tête vers Raphaël et lui demanda : « Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »

Et Raph sentit un poids se former dans son estomac, et il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, à part « C'est notre vie, maintenant. »

* * *

 **Je suis désolée de vous couper le chapitre à un moment aussi dramatique, mais mon esprit sadique m'y a poussé, ahaha. J'espère de tout cœur que la lecture vous plaît, et vu que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews manuellement la dernière fois, je me permets de le faire en fin de chapitre :)**

 **R.A.R :**

 **Angelyoru : Tu m'as fais rire quand tu as appelé Splinter « l'autre rat d'égout » XD Et je peux te dire que oui, tes suppositions semblent être les bonnes ! Je suis contente que mon Mikey te plaise ! Je n'aime pas les fic où il a une attitude trop enfantine ! En ce qui concerne Donnie et LH, c'est un pairing que j'aime bien (hé oui, je recase mes petits chouchous). En tous cas merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir :)**

 **MPtoux : Tu te poses exactement toutes les questions que je veux que le lecteur se pose ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, surtout que je n'étais pas trop sûre de gérer le suspens correctement, mais tu as l'air de trouver ça bien, et si il y a au moins une personne qui trouve ça bien, je suis heureuse XD Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre là t'aura plus aussi :)**

 **Zouzounette : Bon, je t'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre (comme d'habitude) mais je ne suis pas trop certaine que ce soit aussi bien que le précédant. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, si il y a bien une personne dont je ne prendrais jamais mal les critiques, c'est toi XD**


	5. I'm leaving

**.**

* * *

 ** **\- Sahara -****

* * *

 ** **\- Chapitre 5 -****

 ** **I'm leaving****

* * *

Raphael blâmait Splinter pour tout ça. Pour absolument tout. Il le blâmait pour leur avoir fait vivre cette vie, reclus de la société, pour leur avoir fais vivre un véritable enfers, et il le blâmait même pour la situation qu'il était en train de vivre là, tout de suite.

« Donatello, ressaisis-toi, Mikey est en train de saigner ! »

Don ne répondit rien, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il n'avait pas semblé entendre la voix de Léo qui avait pourtant haussé le ton.

« J'exige des explications ! »

Raph sentit ses tempes bourdonner. Ils n'avaient même pas tenu trois jours avant que la façade ne s'effondre, putain. Il ignora Léo, reportant son attention sur Mikey qui était au sol et se tenait le ventre avec ses deux mains.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en se mettant à genoux devant le benjamin.

Celui-ci s'essuya grossièrement la bouche et leva immédiatement le regard vers Donatello, avec une expression désolée.

« On allait te le dire, Don ! On... On ne voulait pas te créer de faux espoirs, c'est tout ! »

« Mentir, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire, » répondit maussadement la tortue au bandana mauve, « de toute façon je... Je m'en fous de lui ! »

Et sur ces mots, il se leva, se dégageant amèrement des bras de Léo. Il quitta la pièce au petit trot, et tout le monde savait qu'il se dirigeait vers son labo.

« Don, attends ! » s'écria Mikey.

Il se leva trop vite et eut un haut le cœur. Raphael le retint par le bras : « Laisse le Mike. »

« Mais il doit savoir, » répliqua le benjamin, « on avait nos raisons, on-... »

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase car Léo, qui s'était lui aussi mis debout, s'approcha de lui et, d'une main ferme, venait de relever son T-shirt. Mikey laissa échapper un petit cris étouffé en rabattant le tissus sur son corps, mais c'était trop tard, Léo avait tout vu.

L'expression choquée sur son visage était à la hauteur de ce qu'il venait de voir le plastron de Mikey était couvert de grandes cicatrices. L'une d'entre elle suivait la ligne méridienne du haut de la poitrine jusqu'entre les jambes, les autres étaient perpendiculaire à la première à espace régulier.

Cela laissa Léo sans voix. Raph, quant à lui, se demander comment ils avaient pu atterrir dans un tel cauchemar alors qu'il avait travaillé si dur à faire en sorte que Léo ne s'aperçoive de rien.

« Merde, » maugréa Mikey entre ses dents, son regard s'assombrissant.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda Léo, sa voix trahissant l'état émotionnel dans lequel il se trouvait.

La mâchoire de Raph se crispa. Voilà, maintenant ils étaient obligés, ils étaient obligés de lui dévoiler au moins une partie de la vérité.

« Quand t'étais pas là, je me suis fais capturer par Bishop, » statua froidement Mikey.

Peut-être qu'en d'autre circonstances, voir l'expression choquée et coupable que Léo affichait aurait plus à la tête chaude, mais là tout de suite, ça lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Léo avait toujours pris leur protection tellement à cœur... Il avait l'habitude de se flageller pour la moindre égratignure que ses frères se faisaient aux combats, alors ces cicatrices...

« Ils ont fait des testes sur lui, » expliqua Raph, car plus tôt les explications seraient données, plus tôt ce cauchemar finirait. « Ils lui ont ouvert le ventre pour faire tout un tas de truc et... Je sais pas, Don a dit qu'il lui ont prélevé des organes. Bref, maintenant il est faible et il a des cicatrices. Il peut plus s'entraîner. »

« Quoi ?! »

Léo sembla soudainement avoir du mal à respirer. Sa main chercha derrière lui le plan de travail contre lequel il s'appuya. Raphael se mordilla les lèvres, se demandant s'il devait s'avancer vers Léo pour l'aider à se tenir debout. C'était exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il voulait : il lui avait balancé ça sans aucune subtilité... Merde, c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que Léo apprenne quoi que ce soit. Comment on raconte un truc pareil sans choquer la personne à qui on le dit ?

« Mais... Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a mis au courant ? Comment... »

« On s'est dit que ce serait mieux pour toi de ne pas savoir, » répondit Mikey, « on ne voulait pas te faire de mal ! »

« C'est pour ça que Don a dit que vous mentiez ! »

Raph resta silencieux. C'était le bon moment pour dire à Léo que non, il n'y avait pas que ça... Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller plus loin dans ses explications. Et Mikey ne semblait pas le vouloir non plus puisqu'il avait omis une bonne partie de l'histoire.

« Je suis tellement désolé ! » s'exclama Léo, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il attrapa Mikey par les épaules et le serra fort contre lui en se fondant en excuse. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger ! »

Raph sentit quelque chose en lui se rompre. Il refoula cette pétasse de Jalousie qui arrivait toujours au mauvais moment : c'était pas la première fois que Léo enlaçait Mikey et ça n'avait rien de romantique de toute façon.

« Tu es là maintenant, » répondit la petite tortue, « c'est tout ce qui compte. »

* * *

De l'air frais. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Raph en avait marre. Don pouvait bien faire sa drama queen et se laisser crever de faim seul dans son labo, il en avait rien à foutre. Après l'incident de la veille, Mikey était monté dans sa chambre et n'en était plus sorti. Léo avait passé toute la journée à s'entraîner au dojo. Et quant à Raph, il avait alterné entre essayer de réduire à néant son pauvre punching-ball bleu et essayait d'avoir une vie d'adolescent normal : télé, jeux vidéo, etc... Mais tout ça n'était qu'une façade. Là, il voulait juste prendre l'air et oublier tous ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie.

Il frappa dans une canettes vide qui tomba dans l'eau des égouts et fit au passage fuir quelques rats devant lui. Juste au moment où il allait monter à la petite échelle pour rejoindre la surface, la plaque d'égout se souleva et il fut étonné de voir un humain qu'il connaissait pénétrer dans la petite ouverture.

« Casey ? Tu passes sans prévenir maintenant ? »

Le jeune homme descendit l'échelle avec rapidité et se passa une main dans les cheveux une fois arrivé devant le mutant.

« Oh, salut Raph ! En fait je suis pas là pour toi, je suis venu voir Don. »

Le dénommé arqua un sourcil, regardant son ami comme si il venait de lui dire qu'il avait eu un plan à trois hyper torride avec Nicki Minaj et Emma Watson la nuit dernière.

« Don ?! »

« Ouep, moi aussi j'étais surpris qu'il me texte, et il avait pas l'air bien. Est-ce que ça va ? La dernière fois que je suis venu, j'ai trouvé l'ambiance super lourde. »

Raph se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec une expression neutre. Bien sûre que non, ça n'allait pas, mais il n'avait pas le courage de poser ou de répondre à d'avantage de questions.

« Tu demandera à ton nouveau pote, » répondit Jalousie à sa place, puis il se sauva à la vitesse de la lumière, ne refermant même pas la plaque d'égout derrière lui.

Grimper le long d'un immeuble, courir sur les toits de NY, et les lumières qui défilent devant ses yeux... Raph n'aurait pas pu survivre enfermé éternellement dans les égouts. Dire qu'il avait 15 ans quand son « père » l'avait autorisé pour la première fois à sortir. C'était démentiel.

Machinalement, Raphael fit le tour de tous ses endroits favoris. C'était plus pour marcher que pour autre chose. NY était devenu une ville tranquille depuis que Shredder était tombé, il n'avait même pas un petit criminel à se mettre sous la dent... Raph songea pendant un instant à faire un tour dans les quartiers chaud de la ville, histoire de trouver quelque chose à faire.

Et puis en fait non... Il venait d'arriver à l'endroit où il avait parlé avec Léo, pas si longtemps que ça auparavant. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber là, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre une voix familière quelques minutes plus tard.

« J'avais comme le sentiment que je te trouverais ici. »

Il ne tourna même pas la tête, mais il était sûr que Léo souriait. Il pouvait _l'entendre_ sourire. Il haussa les épaules et répondit son habituelle rengaina : « Besoin d'air frais. »

« Je sais, » fit Léo en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui, « moi aussi, je me sentais un peu enfermé dans les égouts. »

Raph garda ses yeux fixé devant lui, il observait l'un de ses sais aiguisés sur lequel il faisait courir ses doigts. Le métal émettait parfois un drôle de son métallique qu'il appréciait, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Léo semblait être Léo ce sir là. C'était presque bizarre.

« On ne joue plus ? »

« Tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas ce jeu. »

La tête chaude leva ses iris vertes en direction de son grand frère et sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Merde, cette situation devenait vraiment familière. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, son cœur s'emballant à l'idée de faire un faux pas, et il tourna son regard vers son arme à nouveau.

« En fait, je voudrais te parler sérieusement, » ajouta Léo d'une voix posée.

« Parce que c'est pas sérieux, d'habitude ? »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je voudrais parler de ce qui est arrivé à Mikey, et-... »

« Léo, s'il te plaît, écoute moi, » coupa Raph, sa voix s'emportant soudainement, « tu ne veux pas savoir les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais, tu te dis sûrement que j'exagère et que je ne suis pas sérieux, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère. Tu ne _veux pas_ savoir. »

Un cours silence s'installa entre eux, le temps que Léo prépare sa réponse. Raph s'attendait à ce que le leader insiste encore, et il fut soulagé de l'entendre dire : « Je voudrais juste m'excuser... Je n'étais pas là au moment où vous aviez le plus besoin de moi... »

La sincérité dans le ton du leader serra le cœur de Raphael. Il ne comprenait pas comment de simples excuses – qu'il avait rêvé 1000 fois d'entendre par dessus le marché – pouvait le faire se sentir aussi mal.

« Tu vois, » s'exclama-t-il, « c'est justement pour ça que je voulais pas que tu sois au courant ! »

Léo le regarda avec des yeux tout rond, sans comprendre : « Quoi ? »

« Maintenant tu vas t'en vouloir pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, alors que rien de tout ça n'est ta faute ! »

« Mais... » fit Léo, semblant désarçonné, « mais si c'est de ma faute ! Si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu protéger Mikey, j'aurais pu empêcher tout ça de se produire, je-... »

« Non, tu n'aurais pas pu, » cria presque Raph en le coupant encore, serrant ses points autour de son sai, « tu t'imagines toujours que tu peux tous nous protéger, mais là tu n'aurais pas pu ! »

« Pourquoi ? Comment c'est arrivé ? » demanda Léo.

Raphael redoutait cette question. Il ne voulait pas y répondre. La raison pour laquelle le benjamin de la fratrie était arrivé entre les mains du terrible Bishop rendrait Léo fou. Alors il baissa les yeux avec tristesse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez tout un tas de truc ? » demanda doucement l'aîné.

« Parce que c'est le cas, » admit Raph dans un moment de faiblesse. Il sentait son cœur battre aussi fortement que quand il se battait. Ses lèvres prononçaient des mots qu'il voulait prononcer mais dont il avait honte : « il s'est passé trop de truc quand tu étais pas là, mais je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler. Je ne veux pas que tu saches... »

Ses mots murmurés déchaînaient en lui toute une foule d'émotions et quelque part au fond de Raphael, une petite voix lui murmura d'arrêter de lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu ne veux pas que je sache quoi ? »

 _« Que je t'aime, »_ répondit la même voix à l'intérieur de Raph.

« Ce qu'on a vécu, » dit-il à voix haute.

« J'aime pas qu'il y ait des secrets entre nous, » répondit doucement Léo, « y'en avait pas avant... »

Raphael soupira. Bon... Au moins leur discussion n'avait pas l'air de s'échauffer comme d'habitude. Léo semblait plus compréhensif, moins insistant qu'avant. Peut-être qu'il avait maturé, durant son voyage ? Parce que dans son adolescence, Raph était sûr qu'il aurait insité.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Leatherhead et pourquoi Don était aussi chamboulé ? »

Raph passa une main fatiguée sur son crâne avant de jeter une partie de l'histoire : « LH s'est fais capturé par Bishop aussi. Il l'a vendu je crois, il l'a envoyé quelque part en Amérique du sud, j'sais pas trop où. On a dit à Don qu'il était mort. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Léo en secouant la tête. « Vous n'avez pas essayé de le sauver ? »

« On pouvait pas, » répondit maussadement Raph. Puis, il tourna la tête vers Léo, soudainement curieux de voir sa réaction à ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Le leader le fixait très sérieusement, sa peau de jade brillant dans la nuit.

« Don avait un sérieux coup de cœur sur ce gros crocodile, » lança-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé, « et je crois que c'était réciproque. »

Il ne put que rire de l'expression étonnée de son grand frère. Il avait un œil plus écarquillé que l'autre et ses lèvres étaient pincée dans une mimique qui voulait tout simplement : what the fuck.

« Don et... Non, vraiment ? »

« Ressaisis toi, Fearless, c'est pas si étonnant que ça, » répliqua le plus jeune, « t'as quelque chose contre les gays ? Ou alors c'est parce qu'LH est un mutant que t'es choqué ? »

Il avait dit ça casuellement, mais c'était une façon de tâter le terrain. Il se doutait bien que Léo n'était pas homophobe, mais il n'avait jamais manifesté d'attirance pour un mutant, seulement des humaines... Raph resta attentif à sa réponse, espérant qu'il n'allait pas enterrer tous ses espoirs d'un seul coup.

« Je... » commença Léo, « non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que je... Je les vois pas du tout être ensemble ! »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que... Parce qu'LH est beaucoup plus imposant que Donnie... Je vois mal comment ils pourraient... »

« Comment ils pourraient quoi ? »

Il regarda Léo qui resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Ses iris descendirent vers le coin inférieur gauche de ses yeux, avant de revenir vers Raph, puis se détourner à nouveau. C'est alors que la tête chaude remarqua que les joues du leader étaient en train de prendre une teinte rougeâtre.

« Ben... Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? » bredouilla Léo qui semblait très embarrassé.

« Non, » répondit sincèrement Raph.

Le regard fuyant de Léo lui mis la puce à l'oreille. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour qu'il soit aussi gêné.

« Ou... Oublie ça ! » bégaya la tortue au bandana bleu.

« Attends, est-ce que tu parlais de-... »

« Non, non ! Je n'ai rien dit du tout, oublie ça je te dis ! »

« Tu voulais dire comment ils pourraient coucher ensemble ? »

Raph n'avait jamais vraiment entendu Léo lui parler de sexe. Même lorsqu'il avait eu son crush sur Karai, il ne semblait jamais prendre en considération l'éventuel aspect sexuel de leur relation. C'est pourquoi il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Léo s'exclama soudainement : « Je veux dire, l'engin de Leaherhead doit sûrement faire la taille de ma jambe, je vois pas du tout comment ça serait possible de-... »

Puis, Léo s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase qu'il avait lancée sans réfléchir, et il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, rouge comme une tomate. Raph ouvrit grand ses yeux avant d'exploser de rire.

« Oh mon dieu, je peux pas croire que ce soit à ça que tu ais pensé en premier, » fit Raphael entre deux gloussements, « le japon t'a vraiment changé ! »

« C'est pas drôle du tout, » murmura Léo avec embarras.

Une fois que Raph eut retrouvé ses esprits, il se tourna vers son frère en souriant : « J'aurais jamais cru t'entendre parler de la taille du pénis de LH un jour, c'est cette geisha qui t'a perverti ? »

Stoïque, Léo retira ses mains de devant sa bouche et tâcha de prendre un air digne.

« Non, mes spéculations n'avaient rien de perverses. Je soulignais juste le fait qu'une relation sexuelle classique avec pénétration entre Donatello et ce mutant là en particulier me semble totalement compromise. »

Ce fut au tour de Raph de rougir. Mais pas seulement parce qu'il était embarrassé, c'était juste qu'entendre Léo parler de sexualité avec son habituelle rigueur de leader dans la voix avait quelque chose de très perturbant et... D'excitant ? Raph dut réprimer le fourmillement entre ses jambes en entendant les mots « relation sexuelle » et « pénétration » être prononcé par cette bouche couleur jade dans le plus grand des calmes.

« Ils n'ont pas été aussi loin, » statua-t-il, se sentant un peu gêné, « et puis, tu connais Don, il aurait sûrement trouvé une technique ou un truc pour que ça fonctionne... »

« Je suppose, » répondit Léo, « c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas réduire la sexualité à la simple sodomie, il y a des millions de façon de se faire plaisir, mais je reste quand même surpris que cet obstacle n'ait pas découragé Donatello. J'ai toujours cru qu'il avait choisi April justement parce qu'elle était 'facile d'accès'. »

Parler de sexualité avec Léo était sans doute la chose la plus étrange qui arrivait à Raph depuis bien longtemps. Il se demanda pendant un instant s'il n'était pas en train de faire un autre de ces rêves bizarres parce que vraiment, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça de la part de Léo ! Merde, il avait déjà parlé de cul avec plein de gens, mais jamais avec Léo... Il avait toujours pensé que ce sujet était limite tabou pour lui !

Et le plus bizarre, c'est que des deux tortues, c'était lui le plus gêné par la situation ! Certes, les joues de Léo avaient toujours une légère teinte rouge... Mais lui n'était pas en train de réprimer un début d'érection !

« Peu importe, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules, pressé de changer de sujet, « de toute façon il est plus là. »

« Il y a pas moyen qu'on aille le chercher ? » demanda Léo en croisant une de ses jambes sur la deuxième. « Quand maître Splinter sera rentré, peut-être ? »

La gorge de Raph se serra. Il était presque certain que Léo avait compris que Splinter ne rentrerait pas et qu'il disait ça juste pour le faire culpabiliser... Ou pour que Raph lui lâche une partie de la vérité, ce qu'il se refusait à faire. Il se mordilla les lèvres et après vingt bonnes secondes de silence, il murmura : « Léo... Est-ce que t'as réussi ? »

« Réussi quoi ? » demanda le leader en clignant des yeux.

« À trouver ce que t'étais parti chercher. »

Il y eut un flottement durant lequel Raph avait l'impression d'être devenu sourd. Il n'entendait plus rien, même plus le bruit de la circulation New-yorkaise.

« Non. »

Ce « non » lancé dans l'air avait tout d'un aveu coupable. Raph savait ce que Léo pensait. Il pensait un truc du style : « Je vous ai abandonné par égoïsme, je ne suis qu'un échec et je m'en veux terriblement ». Ouais. C'est aussi ce qu'une partie de Raph avait pensé pendant longtemps. Mais là étrangement... Il n'était même pas fâché du tout. Au contraire, il était désolé pour son frère.

Il avait envie de lui dire que c'était pas grave... Que ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de moins bien ou d'horrible... Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdait toujours ses mots quand il s'agissait de Léo !

« C'est dur de trouver ce qu'on cherche quand on ne sait même pas ce que c'est, » ajouta le leader après un moment, les yeux porté sur la ville devant lui. Il avait un petit sourire triste et soupira avant de continuer : « j'ai toujours eu la sensation qu'il me manquait quelque chose... Et je n'ai jamais trouvé ce que c'était, alors après un moment, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de chercher. Est-ce que tu te sens comme ça aussi parfois ? »

Raphael ne pouvait détacher son regard de Léo. Il avait l'impression que c'était une partie de lui-même qui venait de parler, et pourtant c'était bel et bien son frère qui venait d'exprimer mieux que lui-même ce qu'il ressentait tous les jours, à chaque seconde de sa vie. Ses iris s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement. Il n'avait plus senti une telle connexion avec Léo depuis... Depuis l'enfance.

« Oui, comme si je cherchais quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Comme si il manquait quelque chose à ma vie... »

Il renifla et s'essuya le bout du museau d'un geste du poignet, ne pouvant croire qu'il avait dit un truc si fleur bleue. Mais ça traduisait parfaitement comment il se sentait en son for intérieur. Après un petit rire jaune, il ajouta : « Grandir enfermé dans les égouts, c'est pas très épanouissant. C'est pas étonnant qu'on ait la sensation qu'il nous manque quelque chose. »

« On avait pas la choix, » répondit Léo, « maître Splinter a fait de son mieux, il-... »

« Au Japon, tu vivais parmi d'autres êtres humains ? » coupa Raph.

« Hum... Oui... Mais c'était surtout des moines et des personnes qui me prenait pour une créature surnaturelle, » fit Léo.

« Alors pourquoi Splinter nous a pas élevé là-bas ? Tu penses pas que ça aurait été une meilleure vie pour nous ?! »

« Mais il fallait qu'on détruise Shredder, » rétorqua Léo avec emphase, comme si c'était une évidence, « New York avait besoin de nous ! Si nous n'avions pas été là, beaucoup d'innocents auraient souffert ! »

Raph souffla par les narines, exaspéré. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce que Léo venait de dire, mais...

« On a sacrifié nos vies et notre bonheur pour les volontés de ce sale rat. »

« Je n'aime pas quand tu parles de lui comme ça... »

« Je sais... »

Raph se tourna alors vers Léo et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air triste maintenant, mais Raphael ne put s'empêcher de sourire : ils n'étaient pas d'accord, et pourtant ils ne se disputaient pas. Il y avait du progrès, non ?

« La plupart du temps, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, » dit Léo, arborant lui aussi un sourire triste, « et je dois t'avouer que ça m'agace. Mais il y a des fois où j'ai l'impression que ça me fait du bien. J'aime qu'on soit diffèrent. »

Pour un peu et Raph en aurait presque rit. Il n'avait rien de mystérieux, lui, au contraire, on pouvait lire dans ses émotions explosives comme dans un livre ouvert et il le savait. C'était plutôt à lui de dire : « j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête », parce que si il y avait bien quelqu'un de mystérieux ici, c'était Léo !

« Tu sais quoi, » répondit-il, « j'aime ça aussi. »

Maintenant ils se souriaient bêtement en se regardant dans les yeux et Raph ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait la cruelle envie de se pencher vers Léo et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne et se demandait quelle était la sensation, et puis Léo était tellement... Attirant.

Quelque chose en lui lui disait que c'était mal, qu'il fantasmait déjà assez sur son grand frère comme ça et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête, mais Raph n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre lui-même une seule seconde de plus. Il aimait Léo. Même quand il le détestait, il l'aimait. Et il détestait l'aimer, et les deux sentiments se mélangeaient souvent dans une tempête d'émotion, mais pas ce soir, parce que ce soir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils arrivaient enfin à communiquer.

Doucement, Raph s'approchait de plus en plus du visage de Léo, et celui-ci ne reculait pas. Il s'arrêta juste avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes, incertain de ce qu'il se passait, effrayé des conséquences et pourtant mourant d'envie de franchir une bonne fois pour toute ce pas fatidique. Il voulait Léo. Il voulait lui montrait qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'osait plus bouger d'un seul centimètres, de peur d'importuner la personne qu'il aimait tant, de faire quelque chose que Léo ne voulait pas vraiment, ou peut-être qu'il était encore trop tôt ?

Il leva ses yeux verts en direction des iris bleu nuit. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, mais il sentait le souffle de Léo contre ses lèvres et... Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire dans son regard ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il dire avec précision si Léo le voulait aussi ? Si tout ça le mettait mal à l'aise, ou... ?

Puis, Léo sourit, ses yeux se plissant avec ce putain d'air asiatique si sexy...

« Tu veux reprendre le jeu ? Demain soir, à la même heure... »

Le leader avait susurré ses mots contre ses lèvres, et Raph en frissonna, comme étourdi par le manque d'oxygène de son cœur qui battait pourtant à plein régime. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant si ils étaient vraiment en train de dépasser cette putain de ligne pour de vrai.

« D'accord, » répondit-il, le souffle saccadé.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Léo avait disparu.

* * *

La confusion était une émotion que Raph connaissait bien. Presque aussi bien que Jalousie. Seulement de toute sa vie, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti aussi fortement. Il n'était pas fou, quelque chose était en train d'arriver entre lui et Léo, pas vrai ? Il était partagé entre se dire que tout ceci était parfaitement platonique et la joie que peut-être, ça ne le soit pas.

 _Ne t'excite pas. Il ne se passe rien du tout pour le moment._

C'était un rendez-vous, pas vrai ? Oui, c'en était un ! Léo lui avait donné rendez-vous ! Malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas trop s'emballer, Raph ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur un petit nuage. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre des autres, Casey, April, Don, et même Mikey, tant pis pour eux si ils étaient malheureux.

Enfin... Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller jeter un œil dans la chambre du benjamin en rentrant, et il fut surpris de voir qu'il ne dormait pas. Non. Mike était debout, équipé pour le combat, un sac à dos dans la main dans lequel il fourrait une couverture.

« Mikey ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » demanda Raph en secouant la tête.

« Mes affaires. Je m'en vais, » répondit simplement le benjamin.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, tu t'en vas ? Où ? »

Raphael fronçait déjà les sourcils d'exaspération, hésitant à aller directement chercher Léo pour gérer ça. Après tout, ce n'était plus lui le grand frère ultime maintenant. Et puis Léo se débrouillait toujours mieux pour ce genre de problème.

Mikey, l'air très sérieux, mettait désormais le sac sur ses épaules et fixa son aîné avec détermination.

« Je sais pas. Je reste pas ici, c'est tout. »

« C'est quoi ton délire ? » demanda Raph en élevant un peu la voix, « tu vas chercher LH, c'est ça ? »

« Peut-être. Je verrai. »

Mikey entama un mouvement pour quitter sa chambre, mais Raph s'interposa entre lui et la sortie.

« Non, tu ne verra rien du tout. Je peux pas te laisser te faire la mâle comme si de rien n'était. Je te rappelle que tu es fragile maintenant, tu peux pas te battre. »

« Notre famille est en train de s'effondrer de toute façon, si on peut seulement appeler ça une famille, alors je m'en fous. J'ai plus rien à perdre. Et si je dois mourir, je préférerais que ce soit pas au fond des égouts. »

Raph sentait la colère monter en lui, mais elle était embourbée dans d'autres émotions.

« T'en as parlé à Léo ? » demanda-t-il, ce à quoi le plus jeune secoua négativement la tête.

« Il me laisserait pas partir. T'étais pas sensé le savoir non plus, j'avais écris des lettres... »

Il tendit trois enveloppes à Raphael qui les saisit avec exaspération. Mikey continuait de le fixer avec un regard étrangement sérieux et ajouta : « Je m'en vais que tu le veuilles ou non. Laisse moi partir maintenant. »

Merde, Raph avait été si content à peine quelques minutes auparavant et maintenant il fallait que Mike vienne tout casser avec ses conneries. Léo n'allait pas aimer découvrir ce départ impromptu et Raph ne voulait pas que son frère soit triste mais d'un autre côté... Si Mikey s'en allait, Don étant comme un mort vivant dans son labo, ça lui laissait beaucoup, beaucoup plus de temps en tête à tête avec **son** leader.

Rien qu'à lui. Pour lui. Juste à lui.

C'était égoïste, mais l'idée était trop plaisante. Alors, doucement Raph s'écarta du chemin et laissa Mikey passer.

Le benjamin se retourna une fois hors de sa chambre et murmura un petit : « au revoir » avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Raph était peiné et inquiet, mais il refusait de l'admettre. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il allait avoir Léo pour lui tout seul, maintenant.

* * *

 **Bon, je vous avoue que moi-même j'ai pas tout compris là... Les personnages vivent presque leurs vies sans moi XD Je ne sais pas ce que vous penserez de la tournure de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même x)**

 **R.A.R**

 **Angelyoru : Merci pour ta review :D Hé oui, il me semble que tes suppositions étaient juste, lol ! Je suis contente que toi aussi tu ais été touchée par le fameux "érotisme de la cigarette" heheheh *rire coquin*, je ne fume pas... Mais merde qu'est-ce que je trouve les clopes sexy !**

 **MPtoux : La voilà XD Merci de tes encouragements :)**

 **Zouzounette : Je t'avoue que je suis pressée d'écrire la suite, je trouve que ce chapitre marque un tournant, enfin, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit le cas... En tous cas je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour le soutient et l'inspiration que tu me fournis ! Arigatô gozaimasu !**


	6. Everybody lies

**J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour publier ce chapitre, je suis désolée, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez _; On ne peut pas dire que l'inspiration était au rendez-vous, ahah. Sur ceux je vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse avec le chapitre :)**

* * *

 ** **\- Sahara -****

* * *

 ** **\- Chapitre 6 -****

 ** **Everybody lies****

* * *

Raphaël ravala difficilement sa salive en contemplant les trois enveloppes qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Merde, c'était lui qui tremblait comme ça ? Non ! Il grogna et décida de les lire immédiatement, ou au moins celle qui était dédiée à Léo, histoire de vérifier que cette merde n'allait pas lui pourrir le moral pendant des mois. Si c'était le cas, il ne la lui donnerait même pas.

Les doigts frémissant, il sortit le papier de l'enveloppe et lu en diagonale, la gorge serrée

 _Léo,_

 _Je suis désolé de partir juste au moment où tu reviens, mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que parfois il faut s'en aller pour se trouver soi-même. LOL, t'as vu je t'imite bien, hein !_

 _Bref, je te connais, et je sais que tu vas te sentir mal en lisant cette lettre et en apprenant que je suis parti. Tu vas avoir envie de venir me chercher et tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir de n'en faire qu'à ma tête, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Je ne suis plus ton petit frère, ni le ''benjamin de la fratrie''. Je suis un adulte. Sensei avait l'habitude de dire que j'étais trop dissipé pour prendre soin de moi-même tout seul... Mais c'était des conneries, de nous tous je suis peut-être même le plus autonome, et je vous souhaite d'ailleurs bonne chance pour cuisiner sans moi._

 _C'est juste que je me sentais trop à l'étroit, dans les égouts. Je n'en peux plus de devoir vivre ici, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux connaître qu'une vie passée à jouer au petit soldat._

 _Je te demande de ne pas me chercher. Ne le fait pas, par respect pour moi, s'il te plaît. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, mais tu dois respecter ma décision de m'éloigner, tout comme nous avons respecté ton départ il y a deux ans. Ça va aller, Léo... Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien._

Raphael prit une grande inspiration en repliant le mot, refusant le flot d'émotion qui se présentait à lui. Il reconnaissait Mikey dans la lettre, mais son cœur meurtri dressait comme un mur entre ses émotions et sa raison, l'empêchant d'être triste outre mesure.

Après ça, finalement, il n'avait plus envie de lire les autres lettres et les jeta sur sa table de nuit avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Il ne voulait plus penser à sa vie, et à quel point elle était sans dessus dessous.

Il voulait juste dormir.

Sa tête se vida.

* * *

Il était huit heure quand il se réveilla. Raphael pesta contre son corps formaté à ne jamais rester au lit dans la matinée car il aurait voulu dormir plus, mais il ne pouvait pas. Toute sa vie, Splinter avait exigé d'eux qu'ils se lèvent aux aurores et les sanctions pouvaient être sévère en cas de désaccord.

C'est avec l'estomac noué que Raph remit son bandana rouge qu'il avait machinalement retiré pendant la nuit. Il saisit la lettre destinée à Léo et décida de ne pas traîner plus que ça.

Ses pas étaient lourds dans l'escalier, et il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Léo seul à la table du petit déjeuner. Sa peau verte était humide : il s'était sans doute entraîné dès l'aube, comme en témoignait la serviette négligemment posée sur ses épaules musclées.

« Salut, » lança doucement Raph en entrant dans la pièce.

« Raphael, » salua en retour Léo, sa voix sonnant comme une mélodie aux oreilles du dénommé, « où sont les autres ? D'habitude Mikey s'occupe du petit déjeuner, mais il n'est pas au repère ce matin... Je lui ai envoyé un message mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Il a passé la nuit chez April ? »

Le cœur du mutant couleur émeraude se serra... Évidemment, Léo avait tout de suite remarqué cette absence. Il était attentif, un vrai ninja... Est-ce qu'il se soucierait aussi de Raph, s'il partait sans prévenir ?

Il tritura nerveusement le bout de papier entre ses doigts, ne sachant comment présenter la nouvelle à Léo. La subtilité, ça n'avait jamais été son fort, et puis il savait que ça allait rendre son grand-frère triste, une telle nouvelle... Léonardo leva vers lui un regard intrigué, et finalement, il tendit sa main vers Raph pour que celui-ci lui donne la lettre.

« Il est parti, » murmura la tortue au bandana rouge à conte cœur, « il a laissé ça pour toi. »

« Comment ça il est... » bafouilla Léo, décontenancé.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et se mit à lire. Raph regarda nerveusement ailleurs, ne désirant pas voir le visage de celui qu'il aimait tant être déformé par la tristesse. Il vit tout de même du coin de l'œil Léo secouer la tête, et il entendit aussi sa respiration qui se saccadait.

« Raphael, » commença Léo, et le fait qu'il utilise le nom de son frère en entier n'était vraiment pas bon signe, « qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Le dénommé choisit de s'asseoir à table, et bien qu'il n'avait pas faim, il attrapa un bol et une cuillère. La vie continuait après tout, non ? Et il voulait reprendre au plus vite un train de vie normal. Enfin, si leur vie était jamais normale.

« J'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, » fit Raph avec nonchalance, en parlant de Mikey, « mais il a toujours été super imprévisible, donc je suis même pas surpris. »

À ces mots, il sentit le regard de Léo le fusiller. Il leva ses iris vertes vers le bleu polaire de son grand-frère, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? » dit le leader avec un ton beaucoup trop froid au goût de Raphael.

« N... Non, » répondit-il, un peu confus.

« C'est une blague ? Non vraiment, c'est pas drôle du tout si c'en est une ! »

Raph secoua la tête, ses yeux clignant plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée face au ton de Léo qui avait l'air sur le point de laisser dévaler un flot de colère.

« Non, c'est pas une blague, » tenta-t-il d'expliquer, « il est vraiment parti, il a laissé une lettre pour-... »

« Je ne te crois pas, » trancha soudainement Léo.

Raphael ravala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant même pas quoi répondre. Son orgueil était piqué, Léo n'avait pas confiance en lui ? Pourquoi lui mentirait-il de toute façon ? Raph ne put que secouer la tête une nouvelle fois, perdu devant l'attitude de Léo.

Ce dernier serra ses poings si fort qu'on pouvait entendre les jointures de ses os couiner.

« Tu comptes vraiment me faire croire que Mikey serait parti sans me dire au revoir ? » dit-il avec un ton glacial qui sentait dangereusement l'explosion imminente.

« Il... Il t'a laissé une lettre, » répliqua Raph, « je ne veux pas te faire croire quoi que ce soit... »

« Oui, c'est ça ! Et il est parti comme maître Splinter, hein ? Ou peut-être qu'il se cache dans le labo avec Donnie ? »

« Léo, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » demanda Raph, déchiré entre une colère naissante et la tristesse de voir une telle réaction chez son grand-frère.

Ce dernier se leva d'un geste si vif que le cadet en sursauta. Le cœur de Raph rata un battement par pure réflexe, puisqu'il était formaté pour ça, il se leva lui aussi et se mit en position de combat, se retenant de justesse de poser ses mains sur ses sais.

« Lé-... Léo, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, merde, » bafouilla-t-il péniblement.

En face de lui, les yeux plissés de son aîné le toisaient avec un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Un éclair cruel passait dans les iris bleutées, quelque chose d'animal, presque sauvage...

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aux autres ? » dit Léo si bas que Raph ne l'entendit presque pas.

Orgueil prit le pas sur toutes les émotions de Raphael quand il réalisa que Léo le soupçonnait non seulement d'avoir menti, mais certainement d'autres choses. Ils ne savaient même pas de quels « autres » exactement Léo parlait, mais il ne songea même pas à demander des éclaircissements sur ce que son frère pensait exactement.

« Je n'ai rien fais ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Mikey est parti, et Don est mieux tout seul dans son labo, ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi si les choses ont tournées comme ça ! »

« Ça, je ne peux pas en être sûr, » répliqua la voix acerbe de Léo, « vous refusez tous de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, hier tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas en parler, et maintenant voilà ce qui arrive ! »

Tendu, Raphael s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres en essayant de se décrisper un peu. Comment expliquer à Léo qu'ils avaient juste changé ? Laisser leur aîné sans explications le rendait visiblement presque paranoïaque, et cela fit chavirer le cœur de Raph. Dire que la veille à peine, ils avaient réussi à avoir une discussion complète sans dispute... Où était le Léo qui lui faisait confiance ?

Où était Hiro ?

« Comment peux-tu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que j'ai fais quoi que ce soit à mon propre petit frère, » dit Raph en secouant la tête, « tu... Tu as vraiment... Tu es... » Les mots se noyaient dans sa bouche et il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réussir à humidifier ses lèvres pour lancer : « J'ai fais beaucoup de choses que je regrette dernièrement, mais faire du mal à Mikey n'en fais pas partie ! »

Léo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucuns mots ne quitta ses lèvres. Son regard perdit en froideur, mais sa posture ne changea pas. Après de longues, longues secondes de silence, Raphael finit par violemment remettre sa chaise sous la table avant de quitter la pièce.

« Merde ! Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi, je vois même pas pourquoi je continue à te parler ! »

Cette fois-ci les yeux de Léo s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il voyait son frère partir. Il tenta de le retenir : « Raph, attends, on a pas fini de-... »

« Si, moi j'ai fini ! » coupa la tortue émeraude en se retournant sur le pas de la porte. « Si tu veux continuer à parler, trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Et sur ce, Raph disparu des lieux, laissant le leader encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Léo fronça les sourcils, tentant d'assimiler tout ça. Il baissa les yeux vers la lettre qu'il tenait encore, son esprit ne voulant pas y croire.

Pourtant il fallait bien qu'il se rendre à l'évidence. Les choses ne seraient jamais plus comme avant. Il n'avait qu'à regarder autour de lui pour voir qu'à présent, même chez lui, il était seul.

* * *

Assis au milieu du dojo, Léo relisait la lettre de Mikey pour au moins la cinquantième fois. Une partie de lui était toujours en plein dénis, mais l'autre avait admis la vérité. C'était l'écriture de son frère, c'était sa façon de parler et pourtant... Les mots sonnaient si faux.

 _Je ne suis plus ton petit frère._

Non, ça, ce n'était pas Mikey. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de dire des choses comme ça. Au contraire, Mike avait toujours parfaitement accepté sa place de benjamin et semblait même s'y complaire. Leur hiérarchie était comme ça Léo était le plus vieux et le plus responsable, Mikey était le plus jeune et le plus enfantin.

Soupirant, le leader décida que cela ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de méditer. Il avait tenté en vain de se vider l'esprit toute la matinée, mais comment se détendre alors que le plus jeune de ses frères avait quitté le foyer ? Si il n'avait pas fais plein jour, Léo se serait jeté à sa poursuite ! Quel dommage que les rues de New York soient toujours bondées de monde... Dans les montagnes japonaises, il suffisait à Léo de revêtir une cape pour passer inconnu, ressemblant à un moine méditant au milieu des arbres en plein jours.

Il se mordilla les lèvres en regardant l'écran de son téléphone. April n'avait toujours pas répondu à son texto... Léo était presque sûr que Mikey était passé par chez elle. Où serait-il allé sinon ?

Où... ? Léo n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Soudainement il se rappela de l'existence de Donatello qui, aux dernières nouvelles, était toujours à l'intérieur du repaire, lui. Mikey et Raph lui avaient recommandé de ne pas aller le voir... Mais merde, Léo était l'aîné. Il avait encore le droit de voir son petit frère si il le voulait, non ? Et puis, il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un du départ de Mikey.

C'est donc avec détermination que le leader prit la direction du laboratoire et entreprit de pousser la grande porte en métal qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement sonore.

La première chose qui frappa Léo fut l'éclairage il n'y avait pas de lumière naturelle à l'intérieur de la pièce, seulement des reflets bleuté d'écran d'ordinateur. La seconde chose fut l'amoncellement d'objets qui se trouvaient là. Le laboratoire de Don avait toujours été encombré mais là... Ça dépassait largement ce dont il se souvenait.

« Léo ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » retentit la voix de Donnie depuis le milieu de la pièce.

« Je voulais te voir, » répondit le dénommé sans se soucier du ton énervé qu'avait pris le plus jeune.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Don, le pas sûr et affirmé, il vit ce dernier lever les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse moi deviner, tu viens par rapport à ça ? »

Donatello secouait dans l'air une enveloppe, celle de sa propre lettre d'adieu, la mine ennuyée mais sans la moindre tristesse dans le regard, ce qui fit tiquer Léo.

« Mikey t'as écris une lettre aussi ? » dit-il en tendant la main vers le bout de papier. « Pourquoi est-ce que-... »

« Hé pas touche ! » grogna Don en retirant prestement sa main, empêchant ainsi Léo de prendre sa lettre. « C'est personnel. »

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que Mikey pourrait t'écrire que je ne pourrais pas voir ! » s'exclama le leader en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Crois le ou non, mais on a tous des secrets, » répliqua Donnie en reportant ses yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur. « Le temps où on était tous traité comme si on était une seule personne et où notre identité était fondue dans la masse est révolu. »

« Notre identité... » répéta Léo sans comprendre, le regard perdu, « mais de quoi tu parles ? Vous êtes tous tellement bizarre depuis que je suis revenu, je ne reconnais plus personne. Si c'est une plaisanterie, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« C'en est pas une, » répondit simplement Don en pianotant sur son clavier, ayant décidé d'ignorer cet élément indésirable qui s'était invité sans permission dans sa bulle d'intimité.

Léo soupira et croisa les bras avec un air agacé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ni au départ de Mikey, ni à l'attitude trop froide de Don, et encore moins au fait que Raph n'ait pas lui-même fait fuir le benjamin du repaire, pour une raison x ou y.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous refusez tous de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis parti ? Si vous me laissez dans le flou total, je vais forcément imaginer le pire ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne... »

Donatello leva vers Léo des iris rougeâtre vide d'émotion, et ce dernier sentit ses propres mots s'évaporer dans sa bouche.

« … Parle. »

Parler, oui, ils parlaient, mais ils ne parlaient pas. Ou tout du moins, c'était l'impression que Léo avait... Comme si ils n'y avaient plus ce lien entre eux, qui l'avait si longtemps unis à ses frères. Où était leur connexion ? Où étaient le fil rouge qui les avait toujours relié ? Il avait disparu... Et ce n'était que maintenant que Léo le réalisait. Autrefois, ils n'avaient pas de secret les uns pour les autres. Il pouvait lire en chacun de ses frères comme dans un livre ouvert, mais maintenant, le regard terne de Donatello lui semblait indéchiffrable.

« Tout le monde ment. »

Léo laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps, essayant de comprendre ce que Don avait voulu dire avec cette simple remarque. De toute évidence, il était encore fâché du mensonge de Mikey et Raph au sujet de LH. Une fois de plus, le génie tourna son regard et ajouta froidement :

« Tout le monde ment. On a tous nos raisons, qu'elles soient bonne ou mauvaise... Mais dans ces conditions, à quoi bon parler ? »

« Raphael me ment ? » demanda Léo, soudainement titillé par cette question.

Donatello haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que ça serait grave ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'insurgea le leader, ayant parlé un peu plus fort que ce qu'il voulait. « L'honnêteté est l'élément le plus important d'une relation stable et équilibrée ! »

Cette phrase suscita un rire jaune chez Donnie qui ne plut absolument pas à Léo. Le génie ricana pendant de longues secondes avant de lâcher sèchement : « Ouais c'est ça... Comme si tu ne mentais jamais... »

« Je-... » tenta de riposter le leader, mais il se fit couper la parole.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Mikey. Il s'en sortira très bien tout seul, peut-être même mieux qu'aucun d'entre nous. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ! » rétorqua Léo dont l'inquiétude était plus que palpable. « Il est blessé, il ne peut même pas se battre ! »

« Il en a pas besoin, » répondit Don comme si c'était l'évidence même, « Mikey est débrouillard, il trouve toujours une solution, et il est sociable. »

Bien que cette réponse ait un peu rassuré Léo, il restait globalement tendu et refusait de lâcher le morceau.

« Je ne comprends pas, Mikey est ton petit frère à toi aussi, tu devrais être au bord de l'évanouissement de le savoir là dehors, seul ! Il s'est passé un truc entre vous quand j'étais pas là, c'est ça ? Vous vous êtes tous disputé et maintenant vous vous haïssez ou quoi ?! »

Le voix de Léo résonnait dans la grande pièce pourtant encombrée de part et d'autre. Il avait presque l'impression de parler à un mur tant Don restait de marbre à tous ce qu'il lui disait, les traits de son visages n'affichant jamais d'émotions précises.

« Au contraire, » murmura Donnie, « je l'aime, et c'est pour ça que je le laisse partir. »

L'aîné eut un sursaut en entendant cette phrase qui, pour lui, ne faisait pas de sens. Après tout, on désir rester avec les gens qu'on aime, et non les quitter... Devant sa mine confuse, le génie ajouta : « On vit dans une cage, et Mikey a voulu partir. Laisse le partir Léo. »

« C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, » répliqua le dénommé après quelques secondes, la mine sombre.

Don renifla et resta silencieux. C'était étrange. Auparavant, Donnie n'aurait jamais agis comme ça. Il était toujours enclin à parler, à raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Maintenant il avait presque l'air... Creepy. Léo choisit finalement de quitter les lieux, toujours frustré mais un peu moins tracassé par la situation.

Il était loin d'être d'accord avec le point de vue de Don, mais en même temps il devait reconnaître qu'à priori, le benjamin avait changé et qu'il ne le connaissait plus aussi bien... Et puis rien ne l'empêchait de partir à sa recherche une fois la nuit tombée.

Oh, attendez, c'était peut-être un peu vite dit !

À la sortie du laboratoire, dans le salon, le regard topaze de Léo croisa le vert ardent de Raph qui levait vers lui des yeux à la fois inquiet et nerveux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit que la tête chaude lui demandait déjà :

« Léo... Hum... Ça tient toujours pour... Pour ce soir ? »

Le leader se rappela alors qu'il avait prévu de passer du temps avec Raph le soir même. Ah, stupide Hiro.

Le regard neutre, la voix ferme, Léo répondit clairement : « Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

* * *

Là, tout de suite, Raphael détestait Léo. Il le détestait profondément et avec chaque fibre de son être, et la raison en était simple il était nerveux.

Debout sur le toit de New York étant sans doute devenu le lieu le plus important à ses yeux, Raph, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, contemplait le ciel nocturne constellé d'étoiles. Il ne viendrai pas, merde, pour Léo lui faisait-il ça à lui ? Non, en fait, tout ça c'était la faute de Mikey, bien sûr ! Il avait fallu qu'il fasse son putain de caprice et se barre comme un chien, et maintenant Léo avait probablement envie de tout sauf de jouer à semi flirter avec son frère.

Raph faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il sentit son T-Phone vibrer. Il sursauta et le tira de sa ceinture si vite que l'appareil lui glissa des mains et il le rattrapa de justesse, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il casse son téléphone et ne reçoive jamais le texto de Léo !

Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il activa l'appareil et vit qu'il avait reçu un message de... Casey !

« Merde, t'es sérieux, » grommela Raph à voix haute. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à cet imbécile maintenant ! En plus, son message commençait encore par la phrase « J'en peux plus d'April » qui était sérieusement devenu une rengaine ces derniers temps.

Trop stressé pour rester sans rien faire, mais également trop nerveux pour être gentil, Raphael lut en diagonale et répondit à la va-vite : **[Écoute ta meuf est une pute, c'est comme ça, maintenant soit tu l'acceptes et tu arrêtes de te plaindre, soit tu la quittes et tu nous fais plus chier avec tes conneries !]**

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur la touche « envoyer »... Puis il se rappela que de toute façon, il n'était pas connu pour faire dans la subtilité et Casey savait probablement à quoi s'attendre alors autant être honnête. En plus, il était encore agacé que l'humain soit venu chez eux la veille pour rendre visite à Don, et non à lui, son soit-disant meilleur ami !

« Je suis pas très fan de ton style, mais je dois reconnaître que ton orthographe est irréprochable. »

Une fois de plus, Raph faillit faire tomber son téléphone. La voix qui venait de commenter son texto venait de Léo qui se trouvait juste derrière lui et avait lu par dessus son épaule. La tête chaude sursauta et s'empressa de faire plusieurs pas de côté en cachant son téléphone, son cœur se mettant soudainement à agir telle une balle rebondissante dans sa cage thoracique.

« Lé-... Léo ! » bafouilla-t-il, n'arrivant presque pas à y croire.

Pourtant il était bel et bien là, son équipement japonisé sur les épaules, son regard brillant d'un petit brin de fierté narquois. Une main sur la hanche, il souriait à demi, certainement amusé d'avoir déclenché une telle réaction chez Raphael.

« Pour un ninja, tu n'étais pas très attentif aux sons qui t'entouraient, » lâcha-t-il avec un ton moqueur.

« Je... J'étais concentré, » bafouilla Raph, rougissant malgré lui. Il se sentait ridicule. Il avait l'air d'une collégienne en chaleur là. Il mit immédiatement son téléphone en mode silencieux pour ne pas avoir un autre sms ennuyant de Casey ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Le sourire de Léo disparut. Il haussa les épaules avant de passer devant son frère pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur.

« Peu importe. Désolé pour le retard. Comment ça va ? »

Raphel haussa les épaules avec une sensation étrange, en général, il n'y avait que Casey qui lui posait ce genre de question. Et April, à l'occasion, quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose, ou un truc du style.

« Ça va, » répondit-il sans conviction, « et toi ? »

« Je me suis disputé avec mon frère. »

C'était avec ce genre de phrases que Raph réalisait qu'il n'était plus face à Léo, mais face à l'étranger qu'il était devenu. Léo n'aurait jamais admis quelque chose d'aussi négatif avec autant de désinvolture. Il avait tendance à minimiser ce genre de problèmes. Et surtout, il ne se confiait jamais à Raphael, encore moins juste après la dispute en question. Le situation était un peu étrange pour la cadet qui demanda un peu maladroitement

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Léo leva son regard vers les étoiles, appuyé contre le mur froid et urbain de la ville. Il faisait sombre et humide, mais quand Raphael regardait son frère, il oubliait tout le reste.

« C'est de ma faute, » souffla le leader, et cela coupa littéralement la respiration de Raph. « Je ne lui montre pas assez que je lui fais confiance... En fait, je lui montre sans arrêts le contraire, mais je le fais pas vraiment exprès, tu sais... »

Il lève ses yeux vers Raphael. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé dire à ça ? Raph n'était pas doué pour parler, c'était le truc de Mikey, ça ! Mikey savait lire les gens et il savait toujours quoi dire. Raph non. Raph agissait et puis c'est tout.

La gorge nouée, il se pinça nerveusement les lèvres.

« Je sais... »

« Il est fort, » ajouta Léo avec un sourire, « et je sais qu'il s'est bien occupé de mes autres frères quand je n'étais pas là, c'est juste que... »

La tortue couleur jade sembla perdue pendant un instant. Raphael sentait ses joues rougir au simple compliment de son frère. Merde, l'effet que ça lui faisait, c'était dingue. Une vague de sentiments confus déferlait en lui entendre de tels mots de la part de Léo après leur dispute était vraiment inespéré. Ils ne se réconciliaient jamais vraiment, et surtout jamais aussi vite, mais à travers Hiro, tout semblait s'accélérer.

« Il a probablement fais de son mieux, mais tout le monde fait des erreurs, » murmura-t-il en essayant de laisser parler son cœur, « je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger entre vous. »

Léo sourit, mais il y avait une note de tristesse indéniable dans son regard alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers ses pieds.

« Je ne sais pas... On se dispute tellement souvent, et pourtant... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. »

Raphael en mourrait d'envie et pourtant, il n'osait pas s'approcher plus. Il n'osait pas faire quoi que ce soit, de peur que ce soit déplacé, là tout de suite, et pourtant il le voulait tellement. Il ne réfléchissait plus maintenant, ses sentiments parlaient pour lui. Tout en s'avançant d'un pas, il lança

« Il t'aime. C'est sûrement pour ça. »

Léo ne bougea pas, il releva simplement le visage vers son frère, ses iris s'écarquillant presque imperceptiblement.

« Il m'aime... ? »

« Oui, » affirma Raph, détournant le regard une demi seconde, « il... Je veux dire, c'est... C'est compliqué, hum... Les relations, d'une manière générale, et... Souvent quand les sentiments sont en jeu, certaines personnes font ou disent des choses qu'elles regrettent et... Enfin, souvent c'est juste parce qu'ils tiennent les uns aux autres et... »

Okay. Laisser parler son cœur très mauvaise idée.

Léo toisait l'autre tortue avec un regard interrogatif, du style : « j'ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu essayes de dire ». Raph laissa échapper un petit rire gêné en se passant une main dans la nuque.

« Désolé, je suis pas très doué pour parler de... De ce genre de chose... »

Il frémit lorsque Léo s'approcha subitement de lui et lui prit la main, la tenant fermement entre les siennes. Ses yeux scintillaient dans la pénombre, déterminés comme jamais.

« Mais tu essayes. C'est le plus important. Et j'ai compris l'idée, même si tes mots étaient un peu hésitant. C'est important d'essayer d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent, tu ne penses pas ? »

Leurs museaux étaient si proche que Raph en était rouge comme une pivoine. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Alors c'était tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour rendre Léo heureux ? Juste essayer d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ? Toute sa vie Raphael avait toujours gardé ses émotions en lui, parce que les montrer ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon. Il se confiait parfois, parce qu'il n'était pas une machine non plus, mais jamais à Léo parce que...

Parce qu'il pensait que Léo ne le comprendrait pas, ou n'en aurait rien à faire.

« Je... Oui, je crois, » bafouilla-t-il en essayant un peu maladroitement de tourner la tête. « C'est juste que... C'est difficile de s'ouvrir aux autres. »

Il le pensait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais dit ça à Léo. Il ne l'avait peut-être même jamais dit à personne... Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Pour la première fois depuis l'enfance il sentait qu'il avait un lien avec son frère. Il voyait dans les iris bleutées qu'on le comprenait, et cela se confirma quand Léo hocha la tête.

« Très difficile. Mais... Si tu as besoin de parler, je veux dire, là, tout de suite, je suis là, d'accord ? »

Le premier instinct de Raph fut de se dire _« moi ? Besoin de parler ? Duh, j'ai rien à dire ! »_ mais un pincement au niveau de sa poitrine lui rappela le contraire. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, le temps que Léo ne lâche sa main.

« Je sais que ce ne sont que des mots, » murmura le leader, « mais je vais pas te juger sur quoi que ce soit, et je voudrais vraiment t'aider à te sentir mieux. »

Les yeux de Raph glissèrent sur les lèvres claires de son frère. Il pensa brièvement : _« arrête de vouloir papoter et embrasse moi au lieu de m'aguicher comme ça »_. Heureusement que Léo ne pouvait pas directement lire dans ses pensées ! Pas vrai... ?

Damn ! Comment étaient-ils passé du conflit presque violent du matin même à une situation aussi... Équivoque !

Raphael et Léo étaient désormais assis en haut d'un building, l'un en face de l'autre, pour une fois, et pas face à la ville. Ils étaient passé à la supérette du coin – bien habillé ça passait toujours – prendre de la bière pour Raph, et du café pour Léo. Et des clopes aussi. Bien que là, tout de suite, aucuns d'eux ne fumaient.

Non, ils parlaient. Ils parlaient pour de vrai, de tout et de rien, comme des... Comme des personnes normales ! Ça faisait tellement drôle. Raph n'avait pas eu de relations aussi normales avec Léo depuis des années. Enfin... C'était Léo-Hiro, mais peu importe. Ils étaient différents, mais c'était la même personne. Et puis, Raph avait l'impression de se redécouvrir, d'être un nouveau lui-même. Il était calme, détendu, et le picotement qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine était si agréable...

Ça faisait de lui une toute autre personne.

« Mon frère est parti hier soir, » lança-t-il en posant sa tête sur son genoux, replié contre son corps, ses doigts triturant la canette qu'il tenait.

« Tu sais où il est aller ? » demanda Léo, jouant parfaitement celui qui n'y connaissait rien.

« Non il l'a pas dit. Je crois qu'il le savait pas lui-même. »

« Et ça t'inquiète pas ? »

Raph frotta sa joue contre son propre genoux, contemplant sa cheville comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Il n'était pas dupe, c'était plus Léo qui posait la question que Hiro. Mais c'était pas grave, il essayerait de répondre sincèrement quand même.

« Je dirais pas que ça m'inquiète mais ça... Ça me fait pas plaisir non plus. »

C'était peu dire, rien que de penser à Mikey, sa poitrine se serrait.

« J'aurais dû le retenir, » ajouta-t-il en un murmure.

« Pourquoi il voulait partir ? » demanda Léo avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

« Je sais pas trop... Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'air je crois, et il a aussi parler de notre famille... »

« Les choses vont mal chez toi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Raph releva les yeux un peu vers le leader. Assis en tailleurs, le café entre les mains, il le regardait avec un air très sérieux.

« Plutôt, » répondit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question était si vive, si tranchante. Raphael détourna les yeux, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. Oui, pourquoi ? À qui la faute, dans le fond ? Certainement pas celle de Léo, ni d'aucun autre de ses frères. La faute de Splinter, alors... ?

Non, c'était de sa faute à lui, à Raphael... Si il avait attendu ne serait-ce qu'une ou deux semaines de plus pour agir... Ils n'en seraient sûrement pas là. Le culpabilité rampa le long de ses membres, l'attrapant à la gorge. Il se sentait vulnérable et habituellement, il avait horreur de ça. Mais là, c'était diffèrent. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Après quelques secondes, le regard de Léo s'adoucit soudainement, et il prit une mine sincèrement désolée.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine ! » s'excusa-t-il en passant sa main sur le bras couvert de bandages de Raph en une caresse qu'il voulait réconfortante.

« C'est pas ta faute, » répondit l'autre mutant.

« J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour arranger la situation, » dit Léo avec un air attristé.

N'écoutant que son instinct le plus jeune saisit la main de jade qui caressait son bras avec fermeté.

« On va s'en sortir, puisqu'on est tout les deux, pas vrai ? On a besoin de personne d'autre, juste toi et moi ! »

Son cœur battait si fort, il était au bord des larmes. Il le pensait vraiment, il n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi sincère face à Léo. Ce dernier, pourtant, fronça les sourcils avec un air un peu gêné.

« Le reste de la famille est important aussi, tu sais... »

« C'est important, mais pas autant que toi ! »

Il y mettait trop de fougue, Raph le savait. Il aimait Léo et ça se voyait trop. Mais c'était réciproque... C'était réciproque, pas vrai ? Puisqu'ils s'étaient presque embrassé et Léo avait toujours cette attitude si ambiguë quand ils se croisaient en dehors du repaire... Ça ne pouvait pas être que dans sa tête !

« Tu as toujours été unique à mes yeux, » continua-t-il, s'emballant dans ses mots, « j'aime Mikey et Donnie de manière égale, mais ce que je ressens pour toi n'a rien avoir. Quand tu n'étais pas là, je me sentais vide, comme si il me manquait une partie de moi-même. J'ai cherché, tu sais, j'ai cherché ce qu'il me manquait, et maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi, je comprends tout... »

Léo cligna de ses yeux amandés, attentif, sa main prise en étau entre deux émeraudes scintillants. Cette fois-ci, Raph ne ressentait pas l'intense tension sexuelle des fois précédentes, mais son corps était sans dessus dessous il réalisait les choses en même temps qu'il parlait. Cela fit perler des larmes au coin de ses yeux, rougir ses joues, serrer sa gorge, et toute une autre ribambelle de sensations.

« C'était toi. »

Le vent caressant son visage lui rappela que le temps continuait de s'écouler normalement. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait dit ça, pourtant. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, et venant de lui, c'était limite une déclaration d'amour.

Mais là, tout de suite, leur symbiose était parfaite. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, Raph en était convaincu. Il sentait qu'il avait toute l'attention de Léo, et que cette fois, il avait aussi sa confiance. Ça n'avait plus rien avoir avec le matin même ou avec les relations conflictuelles qu'ils avaient toujours eu sous le joug de maître Splinter.

Léo paraissait même touché et légèrement surpris.

« C'était toi qu'il me manquait. Ça a toujours été toi. »

Et se fut au tour de Raph d'être surpris lorsqu'il vit le visage de Léo plonger vers le sien et qu'il sentit un arôme de café noir être déposé sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **R.A.R**

 **Angelyoru : Moi aussi j'aime bie Mikey, mais il fallait qu'il vive sa vie, le pauvre ! À sa place je serais partie aussi, ahah. Et j'imagine bien Léo être très versatile quand la discussion se porte sur le sexe des fois il est gêné, des fois non, ahaha. Merci pour ta review mon petit choux à la crème ;)**

 **MPtoux : Ahah, ils l'ont fait maintenant :p merci pour ta review en tous cas, j'espère que l'histoire te plaît toujours ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été un peu vite, mais en même temps il faut bien que l'histoire avance, ahahah !**

 **Zouzounette : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus (j'ai pas tout compris à ce que j'ai fais, ahahah) comme d'habitude, merci pour les encouragements et tout, je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais tu es une source d'inspiration continuelle pour moi ;)**

 **efarraiz : Aww ta review m'a faite tellement plaisir ! Je me la suis faite traduire, lol, tu as du courage pour lire tout ça en français. Quoi qu'il en soit merci beaucoup, ça m'a énormément touchée et motivée à écrire la suite :) et tu as raison, nos petites tortues devraient juste parler entre elles, la communication est toujours la clé. Mais crois moi Raph a ses raisons, à sa place non plus je ne voudrais pas dire ce qu'il s'est passé ahahah.**


	7. Please don't go

**Désolée pour cette longue attente :( j'espère que vous êtes toujours avec moi ! En tous cas voici le chapitre 7, et je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour terminer cette histoire au plus vite ! Merci pour les reviews, et à très bientôt**

* * *

 ** **\- Sahara -****

* * *

 ** **\- Chapitre 7 -****

 ** **Please don't go****

* * *

Autrefois, l'odeur de Léo se résumait à celle des bougies à la vanille qu'il allumait de temps en temps. Raphael se souvenait d'une époque lointaine où tout était aussi simple que l'odeur de la vanille.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de mots pour décrire l'odeur de Léo. Le café, l'encens, le jasmin, le patchouli... Tous les arômes se mélangeaient et fondaient en quelque chose d'exquis contre ses lèvres. Raph ne l'avait pas vraiment vu venir, et l'instant d'après, il avait senti les bras de Léo entourer ses épaules et ils s'embrassaient.

Dans l'action, il en laissa tomber sa bière elle lui avait glissé des doigts pour s'engouffrer dans le vide, et Raph était bien trop enivré par ce qu'il se passait pour s'en soucier. Les lèvres du leader appuyaient fermement contre les siennes, bougeaient avec un mouvement qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, mais qui était divinement délicieux. Instinctivement, il essaya de répondre au baiser du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais Raphael se sentait un peu gauche et se doutait qu'il ne devait pas s'y prendre si bien que ça. C'était son premier baiser, après tout.

Et visiblement, ce n'était pas le premier de Léo.

La tortue au bandana rouge sentit ses tripes se retourner et plusieurs sensations étranges envahirent son corps, notamment son cou et ses épaules, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était à quel point son leader embrassait bien. Ses lèvres dansaient contre les siennes avec fermeté et souplesse, comme s'il cherchait à goûter sa bouche. De temps en temps, il mordillait du bout des dents la chaire émeraude avant de la caresser doucement de sa langue rose et chaude. Raphael n'avait aucune idée du temps que cela avait duré, mais il était certain que ça avait été long.

Pendant les premières secondes, il laissa Léo guider le mouvement, tâchant faiblement de répondre comme il le pouvait, appréciant chaque micro-mouvement de ce qu'il se passait. C'était mille fois mieux que dans ses rêves – rêves auxquels d'ailleurs il s'efforçait de ne pas penser, là, tout de suite – et il s'abandonna complètement dans l'ivresse de cette première fois.

Ses lèvres finirent par s'ouvrir pour laisser Léo plonger sa langue dans sa bouche. Raph ne savait pas comment, mais il avait perdu tout contrôle, tout son corps était réduit au bon vouloir de la personne qui l'embrassait, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une poupée de chiffon. D'ailleurs, plus les secondes passaient, et plus il sentait Léo le pencher vers l'arrière et se placer au dessus de lui.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, Raph se surprit à penser que quelque chose n'allait plus avec ce baiser. C'était plus fort que doux, plus sauvage que tendre... Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête... Cependant, lorsque sa carapace toucha le sol et qu'il se retrouva bel et bien complètement vulnérable sous les coups de langues de son leader, Orgueil frappa à la porte de son esprit comme pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas trop son style d'être malléable.

Il attrapa Léo par les épaules et tenta de reprendre le contrôle du baiser, mais, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, sa tentative désespérée se noya comme un grain de sable dans un désert.

Complètement perdu sous cet amas de sensations nouvelles, il fallut plusieurs secondes à Raphael pour réaliser que Léo s'était relevé et avait cessé de l'embrasser. Le regard dans le vague, il sentait son cœur battre plus vite que celui de Mikey après 10 canettes de red bull. À moitié allongé sur le sol, redressé sur ses coudes, ses iris vertes cherchèrent vaguement celles de Léo.

Ils se regardèrent pendant deux bonnes minutes sans rien dire, arborant tous les deux une expression semi étonnée, semi perdue.

Raphael n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et à en juger par la bouche légèrement entre ouverte de Léo, et ses yeux qui fixaient l'espace, lui non plus.

« Est-ce qu'on vient de... » commença Raph, incertain.

Léo qui semblait également un peu secoué, moins que son frère, mais un peu quand même. Il ferma sa bouche de jade, tout en retenant son souffle.

« Je... Je n'avais pas prévu que... » bafouilla-t-il.

Soudain, le cœur de Raphael fut pris d'une violente contraction, comme si un pic de glace le traversait. Est-ce que Léo regrettait ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que ça n'arriverait plus jamais... Et Raph ne pouvait le concevoir. Ce qu'il venait de se passer, il l'avait apprécié au delà des mots. Non, c'était même plus fort que ça. Il en avait eu besoin. Il avait eu besoin de ce baiser.

Ça lui avait semblé tellement juste. Et maintenant que la bouche de Léo n'était plus contre la sienne, Raphael avait la sensation qu'elle lui manquait. Ses lèvres étaient comme en feu, réclamant plus de la douce caresse qu'il venait juste de découvrir. Cependant il n'osait rien dire. Il ne pouvait plus parler, en fait. Le souffle coupé, le cœur en suspens, il ne pouvait que regarder Léo en espérant que ce dernier n'allait pas vomir après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Raphael, je suis désolé, » finit par dire le leader, ses grands yeux bleu étoilés se remplissant soudainement de larmes.

C'était tellement inattendus qu'il fallut à Raph plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il se redressa et secoua la tête, essayant d'indiquer par son langage corporel qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être désolé.

« Non, Léo, pourquoi est-ce que-... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car le mutant de jade se releva avec emphase.

« Je suis tellement désolé ! » dit-il avec verve. « Je n'ai pas voulu... Je... J'ai... On ne peut pas... »

Ils semblaient lutter pour trouver ses mots, et Raphael se sentit comme assourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _On ne peut pas._

Léo se souciait-il du fait qu'ils étaient frères ? Avaient-ils d'autres raisons de penser qu'il ne devrait pas être avec Raph ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le mutant au masque rouge **devait** le faire changer d'avis.

« Léo, » commença-t-il en se relevant doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer le leader, « attends, ne t'emballe pas... »

Il était très étrange de voir le leader perdre son sang-froid. Raphael ne l'avait pas vu pleurer depuis des années... Les larmes ne coulaient pas sur les joues de Léo, mais il pouvait voir les vagues d'eau déformer ses iris océans.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! » répondit Léo en élevant le ton. « Je suis tellement désolé ! »

« Léo, je t'en prie, calme toi. »

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! » rétorqua le leader.

Raphael sentait qu'il le perdait. Il avait l'impression que Léo allait se volatiliser d'une minute à l'autre... Il allait disparaître et ensuite la prochaine qu'ils se verraient, il agirait comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Raph voulait, loin de là. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à Léo qu'il aimait la tournure que leur relation prenait, même si tout était extrêmement compliqué.

« Je suis content que ça soit arrivé, » lança-t-il avec toute la sincérité dont il pouvait faire preuve, « j'en avais envie autant que toi ! »

Léo sembla se calmer très légèrement pendant quelques seconds, mais ensuite, son air paniqué revint. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche tout en fermant les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Je m'en veux terriblement, » dit-il contre sa main, « pour tout ce que je te fais subir... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Raph avec un brin d'énervement dans la voix. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je-... »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » rétorqua Léo. « Je ne voulais pas te provoquer de cette manière, c'est juste que... C'est... C'est plus fort que moi... »

Raphael avait la sensation que tous ses organes étaient en feux. Ses bras étaient lourds et c'était même à se demander comment il pouvait rester debout. Léo avait dit que c'était plus fort que lui il devait l'aimer... Il devait aimer Raph, autrement il n'aurait pas fais une chose pareil, il n'aurait pas dit des choses pareilles... Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, il répondit : « Je comprends Léo, je ressens la même chose, je-... »

Mais Léo plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, comme si il ne voulait pas entendre ce que son frère avait à dire.

« Non, ne dis pas ça ! Je ne mérite pas que tu ressentes quoi que ce soit envers moi, je ne mérite pas ça... »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

Raph n'y comprenait pas grand chose. La confusion régnait autour de lui comme un épais brouillard. Il était à peine conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, tout ce qui comptait à présent était Léo.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te séduire, » dit Léo d'un ton rapide, « je ne l'ai pas vraiment fais exprès ! Je voulais juste voir si je pouvais y arriver et je... Et c'est arrivé ! J'ai été beaucoup, beaucoup trop loin... »

Les iris de Raphael s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Sa bouche devint soudainement sèche, si bien qu'il eut du mal à poser sa question : « Léo... Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu... Tu as joué avec moi pendant tout ce temps ?! »

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Le sang commençait déjà à bouillonner dans ses veines et il sentait ses poings se serrer, comme si son corps bougeait sans qu'il en ait le contrôle.

« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit Léo, « je... Je pensais vraiment tout ce que je t'ai dit, c'est juste que je... Je veux dire, on ne peut pas être ensemble tous les deux... »

« Mais pourquoi, » aboya Raph, « je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre ! »

Léo le regarda avec désolation. Il prit une grande inspiration, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux en essayant d'en chasser les larmes.

« Comprends moi, j'ai besoin de séduire... Tu es le seul sur qui je peux exercer mes charmes depuis que je suis rentré... Je voulais voir si j'en étais capable... »

Abasourdis, Raphael ne pouvait rien dire du tout. Alors c'est tout ce qu'il était aux yeux de Léo ? Un test ? Une proie potentielle qu'il voulait juste mettre dans son lit ? Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait enseigné au Japon pour qu'il se conduise maintenant comme une putain de geisha en manque d'attention ?! C'était à peine croyable.

« J'ai été trop loin, je le sais, » répéta le leader, « je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on se soit embrassé, c'était une énorme erreur ! Juste comme quand je t'ai caressé dans les égouts, je-... »

Raph, gelé sur place, se souvint alors de ce moment étrange durant lequel Léo avait effectivement caressé son bras, lui susurrant à l'oreille combien Raph était virile... Il avait cru halluciner. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait inventé ce souvenir lui-même.

« Qu-...Quoi ?! » bafouilla-t-il. « Tu veux dire que c'est vraiment arriver ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ! »

L'air coupable sur le visage de Léo se renforça. Il n'osait même plus regarder Raph en face alors qu'il répondait : « Non, tu réagissais mal, alors j'ai... J'ai voulu faire comme si de rien n'était... J'ai été trop vite, tu n'étais pas prêt et-... »

« Putain de merde, Léo, » le coupa Raph, « ce truc m'a perturbé pendant des jours ! »

« Je sais, » répondit le dénommé tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Alors c'est tout ce que je suis à tes yeux ! Vraiment ! Juste un défi à relever, c'est ça ?! » s'insurgea Raph, prêt à exploser. Jamais son ego n'avait autant été blessé. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu tuer Léo avec un simple regard tant il sentait la rage le brûler de l'intérieur, englobant jusqu'à ses yeux dorés. « Putain, » murmura-t-il en portant une main à son cœur, tant il était désormais difficile de respirer.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, Raphael, » répondit Léo, « ce que je ressens pour toi est très confus et je préfère ne pas donner suite à des sentiments qui s'effaceront sûrement au fil du temps... Ce baiser était vraiment une erreur. »

Raphael ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il se sentait blessé et trahit. « Putain, » répéta-t-il en réalisant qu'il s'était mis à nu devant Léo, lui avouant quasiment qu'il l'aimait, alors que Léo se fichait simplement de sa gueule. « J'arrive pas à y croire, » souffla-t-il.

« On devrait juste oublier ce qu'il s'est passé et faire comme si de rien n'était, » dit alors Léo, fixant le sol avec honte.

« Comment veux-tu que j'oublie quoi que ce soit, » s'indigna Raph, « tu as dit que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit, pas vrai ? »

Léo s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres et répondit un petit « oui » étouffé.

Raphael, partagé entre des émotions contraires, ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté, il venait de se faire trahir les intentions de Léo n'étaient pas aussi sincères qu'il le croyait. Mais de l'autre, il aimait Léo, et il pouvait sentir que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose à son égard. Il l'avait dit lui-même, « je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher »... Sans doute Léo était-il troublé par le fait d'être aussi fortement attiré par son propre frère, et cela le poussait à cacher son amour pour Raph sous un jeu de séduction.

De toute manière, Raphael avait trop besoin de Léo. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres, il en voulait plus. Il était même prêt à jeter au fin fond de son esprit son ego blessé, du moment qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance de pouvoir à nouveau embrasser Léo un jour. C'était difficile à croire, mais c'était pourtant la vérité, Raph était déterminé à avoir Léo pour lui, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était prêt à en oublier sa dignité, parce qu'il en avait plus rien à faire d'être digne. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Léo.

Avec emphase, il se dirigea vers le leader qui n'osa pas bouger. Léo se contenta de vaguement redressé la tête pour regarder Raphael dans les yeux. Ses iris bleutées s'écarquillèrent encore lorsque son frère lui attrapa les deux mains et plongea son regard incroyablement ferme et détermine dans le sien.

« Donne moi une chance, Léo, » dit alors Raphael, avec une étrange et ferme douceur. « Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble ! »

Léo toisa le plus jeune pendant un moment, semblant chercher dans son regard s'il disait vrai. Ne sachant quoi répondre, il finit par secouer la tête tout en disant : « On ne peut pas ! Que dirait maître Splinter ? »

« On s'en fiche de lui, » répliqua Raph tout en serrant ses mains autour de celles de Léo, « on vit pour nous, pas pour lui ! »

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sincère. Raphael avait l'impression qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment. Tout ça, c'était tellement d'émotion. Un frisson de colère le parcourut lorsque Léo retira ses mains des siennes.

« Raphael, fais moi plaisir et oublie tout ce qu'il vient de se passer... »

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Léo disparut dans la nuit. L'autre tortue était trop chamboulée pour le suivre. Raph resta ainsi planté sur le toit de l'immeuble pendant de très longues secondes. Son esprit turbinait pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ça était incroyable. Comment était-il sensé oublié ? Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Léo était... Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement spécial, quelque chose qui faisait que Raph avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de sa présence, il avait besoin de leur complicité, de leur dynamique, merde il avait même besoin de leur dispute ! Parce que quand il était avec Léo, il faisait partie d'un tout, de quelque chose qui le complétait.

Et alors que le cœur de Raph luttait pour reprendre un rythme normale, celui-ci se fit une promesse. Il allait conquérir le cœur de Léo, peu importe qu'elle en serait le prix à payer. Léo allait l'aimer, il en faisait le serrement.

* * *

Raphael ne dormit pas la nuit suivante. Il ne pouvait simplement pas trouver le sommeil. Il était trop obséder par l'idée de plaire à Léo. Il passait chaque seconde de son temps libre soit à ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé, soit à fantasmer sur ce qu'il pourrait à nouveau se passer. Il avait décidé de faire preuve d'intelligence, pour une fois, et de réfléchir à tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de plaire à la tortue de jade.

Cela n'allait pas être évident. Raphael s'énervait facilement quand il était question de Léo, ce n'était pas une bonne chose si il voulait établir une relation romantique entre eux. Il allait avoir besoin d'être plus calme et de penser sur le long terme. Il n'arriverait jamais à convaincre Léo qu'il était un bon partenaire pour lui si il explosait de colère toute les deux minutes. Et Léo méritait quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de posé qui pourrait le faire se sentir aimer à chaque secondes de chaque journées.

Raphael voulait être ce quelqu'un... Même s'il n'était pas connu pour être très affectueux. Il pouvait changer pour Léo... Parce qu'il l'aimait sincèrement.

Comme il ne pouvait dormir, Raph décida de s'entraîner à la place. Il souleva des poids pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'entrée de Léo dans le dojo, aux aurores. Bien que cela avait un côté stressant, Raph décida d'immédiatement passer à l'action. Chaque seconde qu'il ne passait pas aux côtés de Léo était comme du temps perdu à ses yeux.

Adoptant l'attitude la plus naturelle possible, il joignit Léo dans le dojo et le salua : « Hey, Fearless, tu viens pour ton entraînement quotidien ? »

La question était un peu stupide, mais c'était juste histoire d'établir un contact. Léo eut l'air très légèrement ennuyé, derrière son habituel masque de leader. Mais Raph avait l'air tellement décontracté. Il savait qu'il ne séduirait pas Léo en revenant directement à la charge avec des assauts romantiques... Il devait d'abords montrer à Léo qu'ils étaient compatibles de façon platonique, avant de lui montrer qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre sur un plan romantique.

« Toi aussi, à ce que je vois, » répondit simplement Léo, « tu as même déjà fais une séance de musculation ? »

« Ouaip, » fit l'autre en essayant de montrer une certaine bonne humeur, « j'ai besoin de me dépenser un peu. Ça te dirait un petit combat après les échauffements ? »

Léo sembla hésiter quelques secondes mais après un court silence, il accepta. Raphael avait l'impression de mieux lire derrière l'apparente neutralité de Léo... Il ne savait pas si il était devenue meilleure au déchiffrage de son frère, ou si c'était ce dernier qui cachait moins ses émotions... Toujours est-il que Léo n'avait plus l'air de la statue de pierre qu'il avait autre fois été.

Raph ne se permit aucun gestes ni aucunes remarque déplacée durant leur entraînement. Il désirait montrer à Léo que même si il l'aimait, il le respectait. Il ne savait pas si Léo y était sensible, à vrai dire, il était difficile de déterminer ce qui touchait Léo... Mais le fait qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble était déjà un bon point. Ils partageaient quelque chose.

Raph essayait de se donner au maximum. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se battait contre Léo depuis que celui-ci était revenu. Il voulait être à la hauteur de son frère qui était vraiment devenu un adversaire redoutable. Raph n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que son frère avait fait exactement durant ses deux ans d'absence, mais la liste devait être longue : Léo n'avait pas passé tout son temps à s'entraîner au japon. Il avait aussi été ailleurs, et il avait connu d'autres occupations... C'était mystérieux, et Raph savait que tôt ou tard, il aurait gagner assez de confiance de la part de Léo pour que celui-ci lui dise tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. En attendant, il devait travailler afin d'instaurer une relation plus scène avec lui.

Essoufflé, Léo se laissa tomber sur le tatami et posa ses katakanas à ses côtés.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu veuilles t'entraîner, » dit-il en tâchant de reprendre son souffle, « la dernière fois, j'ai presque dû te forcer pour qu'on se batte. »

Raphael l'imita en se laissant tomber au sol. « Ouais ben... Disons que je suis un peu contradictoire parfois. Mais j'aime me battre, surtout contre quand mon adversaire me donne du fil à retordre. »

Après avoir dit cela, il esquissa un sourire. Léo, lui, ne sourit pas, mais Raph était presque sûr qu'il se retenait. Décidant de rompre le silence, après quelque secondes, il se releva et tandis sa main à Léo : « Allez, Fearless, à la douche maintenant ! »

Mais le dénommé secoua la tête : « Je vais encore m'entraîner un peu... Mais merci d'avoir combattu avec moi. C'était très... C'était cool. »

« Pas de problème, » répondit Raph. Sa main tendue dans le vide revint se poser sur son sai alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Le fait que Léo n'ait pas voulu venir prendre sa douche avec lui était à prévoir. Peut-être qu'il voudrait éviter les situations consensuelles pendant quelques temps... Raph s'en voulut presque de ne pas l'avoir vue venir, mais il se consola en se disant que Léo avait tout de même eut l'air d'apprécier la séance d'entraînement.

La tête chaude pris donc sa douche seule, avant de préparer le déjeuner. Il n'était pas très doué, mais Mikey n'était plus là, et Léo cuisinait affreusement mal, ce qui ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, il n'était jamais trop tard pour s'améliorer ! Surpris par sa propre motivation et bonne humeur, Raph alla même jusqu'à prendre un vieux livre de cuisine qui traînait par là pour essayer de préparer quelque chose de plus original que des pâtes.

Lorsque Léo entra dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de voir son frère aux fourneaux.

« Raph... Est-ce que tu cuisines ? » demanda-t-il un peu maladroitement.

Le dénommé offrit à Léo un sourire bienveillant en lui répondant qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y mette, et qu'au final il trouvait pas ça si terrible que ça.

« Avec Mikey qui n'est plus là, » dit-il, « et Donnie qui passe la plupart de son temps dans le labo, il ne reste que moi pour cuisiner. »

« Oui, ça rend le repaire assez calme, » dit alors Léo avec une certaine mélancolie.

« On devrait inviter April et Casey de temps en temps, ça ferait peut-être un peu plus de vie, » dit machinalement Raph.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais quelque chose contre le calme. En fait, c'est assez plaisant. »

 _« C'est juste toi et moi, »_ pensa Raph avec un petit sourire. Il se retourna pour servir la nourriture, et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit l'air triste sur le visage de Léo. Il devait sûrement regretter Mikey, ça se voyait sur les traits de son visage...

Raphael fit de son mieux pour changer les idées de Léo et se mit à parler d'April et Casey, justement. Selon lui, le couple n'allait pas faire long feux. Ils savaient tous qu'April trompait Casey et que ce dernier en avait plus qu'assez de ses constantes sautes d'humeur. Léo sembla trouvait la discussion assez intéressante et complimenta même Raph sur sa cuisine.

La tête chaude n'aurait pu se sentir plus heureux. Il avait la sensation qu'ils repartaient enfin sur de bonnes bases. Il n'avait plus envie de se disputer avec Léo toutes les deux minutes comme c'était le cas auparavant. Il ne ressentait plus le besoin de se mettre en colère pour attirer son attention... Non, attirer l'attention de Léo par ses bonnes actions était mille fois plus gratifiant.

Ce soir là, Raphael réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour prouver à Léo qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur, et qu'il se souciait de lui. C'est après de longues heures passées à réfléchir que la tête chaude pris finalement une décision. Il appela Casey pour lui demander son aide et ne perdit pas une seule minute.

Le lendemain, il était si excité par l'idée de faire plaisir à Léo qu'il ne tenait pas en place. Dans l'après-midi, Casey lui amena le cadeau qu'il avait décidé de faire à Léo et Raphael alla immédiatement trouver son frère.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » lui annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux jaunes pétillants.

Léo, assis devant la télé à regarder les héros de l'espace, se retourna vers lui avec un regard intrigué.

« Une... Surprise ? Mais en quel honneur, » demanda-t-il.

« Je sais que c'est un peu inattendu, » répondit Raphael en essayant de faire preuve de tact, « mais j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu as dit hier, par rapport au fait que c'était devenu calme ici depuis qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux. »

Léo cligna des yeux, écoutant attentivement son frère tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui préparer.

« Je sais que tu as dit que tu aimais bien le calme, mais je sais aussi que parfois, la manque d'animation est un peu oppressant, » continua Raphael, « c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de nous procurer ceci. » Tout en ce disant, il déposa un panier d'osier surmonter d'un couvercle sur le canapé.

Léo le regarda avec une mine curieuse, avant que ses yeux ne se posent à nouveau sur Raph.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, un brin méfiant.

« Ouvre le et tu saura, » répondit l'autre mutant avec un air fier.

Léo déplaça alors le couvercle pour voir au milieu du panier un chaton blanc qui le regarda des ses yeux bleus, son petit museau rose pointant vers lui. Le leader ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire attendrit face à cette vision, après quoi il regarda à nouveau Raphael avec une mine curieuse.

« Ça te plaît ? » demanda la tête chaude.

« C'est... Surprenant, » répondit Léo qui semblait ne pas trop savoir quoi penser. « Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout... Pourquoi avoir choisi un chat ? »

« J'ai pensé que ça rajouterait un peu de vie, » dit Raphael avec douceur, « et puis, j'ai toujours pensé que le chat était un animal qui te correspondais bien... Ils sont doux, intelligent et discret. »

Les joues de Léo prirent une teinte légèrement rosée alors qu'il sortait le chaton de son panier.

« Je... Je te remercie, Raph... »

Le cœur de la tortue couleur émeraude se resserra un peu. Peut-être qu'il avait visé faux... Ça n'avait pas l'air de tant plaire que ça a Léo. Ce dernier tenait le chat entre ses mains, le regardant avec une certaine mélancolie.

« Je ne sais pas si Splinter appréciera, mais... Je pense qu'un chat ne peut pas faire de mal, » ajouta Léo.

Raph sentit son sang s'agiter. Léo attendait encore maître Splinter ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'apercevoir de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il reprit le panier et alla le ranger. Offrir un chat à Léo n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela... Mais Raph ne se découragerait pas. Il essayerait jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive.


	8. Mirage

**.**

* * *

 ** **\- Sahara -****

* * *

 ** **\- Chapitre 8 -****

 ** **Mirage****

* * *

Contre toute attente, Raphael ne s'était pas trompé avec ce cadeau. Si Léo avait tout d'abords semblé réticent à l'idée de devoir s'occuper d'un chat, il s'était rapidement pris d'affection pour la petite boule de poil, et ce, malgré lui.

Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait tant que ça à faire pour en prendre soin. Raph prenait volontiers en charge certaines tâches, tels que changer la litière ou même le nourrir. Léo avait baptisé le chat « Hiro », ce qui ne plut pas grandement à Raph qui y voyait là une pique lancée par son frère. En effet, les jours défilaient, et le jeu du « je ne te connais pas » s'était envolé, Léo ne prenant plus jamais le rôle d'Hiro. Il semblait avoir délégué cette partie de sa personnalité au chat, désormais.

Donc Hiro – le chat – avait un caractère plutôt facile à vivre, bien qu'il était la chaton le plus aventureux que Raph n'avait jamais vu. Dans les jours qui suivirent son adoption, lui et Léo passèrent souvent plusieurs heures à le chercher, car il disparaissait en mode « ninja ». Léo le trouva plus d'une fois dans le placard à biscuit, celui tout en haut du mur et qui était fermé. Comment Hiro pouvait bien atterrir là de lui-même demeurait un complet mystère.

« Hiro est plein de surprises, » disait-il avec un petit air fier, comme parlant à la fois du chat et de lui-même.

Raph essayait de ne pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça... Il fallait qu'il redirige ses pensées négatives vers d'autres horizons, ou il ne pourrait jamais avancer. Sa relation avec Léo commençait enfin à devenir plus saine. Ça lui rappelait presque leur enfance où ils avaient été très complices pendant un certain temps, avant que Splinter ne s'en mêle...

Globalement, Raph et Léo s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et tout semblait bien se dérouler entre eux, si ce n'était pour Léo qui continuait à mentionner Splinter régulièrement. Raph avait beau avoir fait beaucoup de progrès avec la maîtrise de sa colère, il avait toujours les nerfs en boule en entendant le nom de ce satané rat. Il voulait passer à autre chose, lui, mais c'était compliqué quand Léo semblait encore si imprégné de ce stupide mutant poilu. Raph savait, par exemple, que Léo allait encore dans la chambre de Splinter de temps à autre. Il ne savait pas ce que Léo cherchait exactement dans ce vieil espace qui puait la mort, mais toujours est-il qu'il y allait plus ou moins tous les deux ou trois jours.

Enfin, ce n'était pas aussi important que ça. Ou tout du moins, Raph essayait vraiment de l'éluder de son esprit. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le positif. Don semblait aller un peu mieux, par exemple. Il les gratifiait désormais de sa présence une ou deux fois par semaine, ce qui était bon signe selon Raphael.

« Je le trouve tout de même très maigre, » rétorqua Léo alors que le sujet revenait sur le tapis une fois de plus.

Raphael ne releva pas les yeux de sa BD, assis à l'opposé de Léo sur le canapé.

« Il n'a jamais était très épais, » répondit-il en parlant de Donnie, essayant de calmer les craintes de Léo.

Le leader avait les yeux posés sur l'écran de la télévision mais ne semblait pas vraiment le regarder. Hiro avait grimpé sur le dossier du canapé et tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper l'une des lanières bleues du masque de Léo.

« Je me demande bien ce que peut faire Mikey, » dit Léo pensivement.

Cette fois-ci, Raphael détourna les yeux de sa BD. Après quelques secondes, il la referma même et regarda son frère en répondant : « Moi aussi il me manque, tu sais. »

Léo ramena l'un de ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa son menton, fixant le vide devant lui.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va revenir ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il se remémorait le contenu de la lettre que le benjamin lui avait laissé.

« Il finira bien par s'ennuyer de nous, » répondit Raphael en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Tu te rappelles comme il était collant quand on était gamin ? Il pourra pas se passer de nous très longtemps. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que d'ici trois mois il sera de retour. »

Sa tentative pour mettre Léo de meilleure humeur semblait marcher. La tortue de jade tourna son regard vers lui puis, après une seconde ou deux, il lui offrit un léger sourire.

« Très bien, » dit-il, « si il est pas là d'ici trois mois, tu me devras de nouveaux katanas, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Raphael laissa échapper un léger rire avant de dire : « Deal ! » et Léo sembla quelque peu apaisé. La situation leur semblait moins dramatique à tous les deux depuis qu'ils étaient pour ainsi dire seuls. Avant, jamais ils n'auraient traîné tous les deux devant la télé sans s'étriper. Désormais qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et qu'ils semblaient tous les deux déterminés à ce que tout se passe bien, l'ambiance était souvent plus joyeuse, ce qui leur rappelait un peu leur lointaine enfance.

« J'espère qu'il va rentrer vite... Et sensei aussi, » dit pensivement Léo.

À ces mots, Raph sentait ses muscles se contracter quelques peu. Il essayait de contredire Léo le moins possible, ces derniers temps, mais c'était dur quand celui-ci disait des choses aussi agaçantes. Surtout que ça forçait Raph à mentir, à prétendre que cet enfoiré de Splinter pouvait revenir d'une minute à l'autre, alors que ce n'était absolument pas vrai.

« Tu te souviens avant que je m'en aille, » continua Léo sur sa lancée, « comme on était bien, tous ensemble ? On s'entraînait tous les jours, on était une vraie équipe, et Splinter veillait sur nous... »

Raph soupira avec amertume, fixant la couverture de sa BD. Léo tourna la tête vers lui. Hiro lambinait désormais sur le sommet du canapé, juste à côté de lui. Le leader eut un bref regard vers le petit chat avant de demander à l'autre mutant : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai l'impression que tu as envie de me dire quelque chose mais que tu te retiens. »

Le porteur du masque rouge se mordit l'intérieur des joues. En effet, certains mots lui brûlaient la langue, mais il n'osait les prononcer. Il avait peur de briser l'harmonie naissante entre lui et Léo.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Raphael, » insista pourtant l'autre mutant, « je n'aime pas l'idée que tu te retiennes de dire ce que tu penses... »

Un peu embêté, Raph réalisa que Léo était en train de lui accorder de l'attention, et qu'il serait bête de sa part de cacher _ouvertement_ quelque chose à son frère. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il soupira et dit :

« Il était pas aussi parfait que ce que tu pensais, Léo... »

Ne comprenant pas, le dénommé secoua la tête : « De qui tu parles ? »

« De Splinter, » répondit froidement Raphael.

« Oh... »

Silence. Raph se sentit mal d'avoir prononcé ces mots, surtout que Léo ne disait à présent plus rien du tout. Après un silence gêné, il se leva simplement et quitta le salon. Raphael soupira. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer la culpabilité.

* * *

« Je veux déménager, » avait fermement dit Donatello un beau matin, alors qu'il avait décidé de sortir de sa grotte.

Leo et Raph, assis à la table du petit déjeuner, l'avaient regardé sans comprendre pourquoi cette décision soudaine.

« Tu veux dire... Tu veux t'en aller tout seul ? » demanda Léo, un peu sonné par la brutalité de cette annonce.

Mais Donatello secoua la tête. « Non, j'avais pensé qu'on devrait s'en aller tous les trois. Aller vivre ailleurs, dans une autre partie des égouts. Peut-être même dans une autre ville. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre New York, » demanda Raph en arquant un sourcil, cependant sa question fut couverte par celle de Léo : « Tous les trois ? Mais pourquoi, pourquoi on quitterait l'endroit dans lequel on a toujours vécu ? »

« Parce que c'est glauque ici, » répondit froidement Donnie, « c'est trop profond sous terre, on pourrait trouver beaucoup mieux, un endroit plus adapté à nos besoins. »

« On ne peut pas faire ça, » statua cependant Léo, « quand Mikey et Splinter reviendront, ils voudront retrouver leur chez eux, et si jamais on est pas là, ça sera déstabilisant. »

Raphael regarda Léo du coin de l'œil. Tout comme Donnie, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour changer de lieu de vie, mais Léo allait être difficile à convaincre...

« Mikey nous retrouvera, » statua Don, « il n'est pas stupide, il comprendre quand il verra que le repaire n'existe plus. »

À ces mots, Léo ouvrit des yeux tous ronds : « Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu voudrais détruire cet endroit ? »

« Réfléchis deux minutes, Léo, » assena le génie, « si on va vivre ailleurs il serait stupide voir dangereux de laisser cet endroit intact. Que se passera-t-il si jamais quelqu'un découvre ces lieux ? C'est mieux de ne laisser aucune traces de notre passage. »

Léo avait un visage de marbre, mais Raph pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas du tout favorable et qu'il ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit toucher au foyer de son enfance. Raph, en revanche, approuvait l'idée de Donatello, et tenta de convaincre Léo :

« Changer d'air nous ferait du bien... On pourrait repartir à zéro, tu sais... »

« On en a pas besoin, » dit froidement l'ancien leader, « on a de magnifiques souvenirs et une vie ici. Pourquoi on s'en irait. »

Il fixa Donatello du regard, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il resta ferme et annonça : « Vous faites comme vous voulez. Moi, je ne resterai pas ici une semaine de plus. »

Un imperceptible mouvement sur le visage de Léo indiqua sa déception. Malgré tout, il affichait un air neutre sur lequel seul Raphael pouvait lire.

« Bien, » dit-il alors. Il se tourna ensuite vers le mutant au bandana rouge et demanda : « Toi aussi tu veux partir, je suppose... »

Raph n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois :

« Non, je reste avec toi. »

* * *

Après le départ de Donnie, la présence supplémentaire d'Hiro était plus que jamais la bienvenue. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Raphael, il avait désormais Léo pour lui seul. C'était presque comme si ils avaient déjà une petite vie de couple. Sans le côté romantique, ceci dit. Et avec un bébé en prime. Bon, le bébé en question était poilus et son passe-temps favoris était de courir après les mouches, mais c'était toujours un bébé.

Raph ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec attendrissement lorsqu'il voyait Léo jouer avec son petit chat, ou lorsqu'il le réprimait comme un enfant lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise. Et plus le temps passait, plus il semblait que Léo se sentait à l'aise en se présence. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, désormais, le départ des autres les ayant étrangement rapprochés.

Donnie vivait désormais à l'autre bout de la ville. Raph l'avait aidé plus d'une fois à déménager toutes ses affaires. Après environs un mois, Don était complètement autonome, ayant recréé son laboratoire et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Raph en entendait rarement parler, et Léo semblait en froid avec lui. Lorsque la tête chaude l'interrogeait à ce sujet, Fearless répondait qu'il était juste déçu que son cadet ait décidé de partir sans même en discuter plus longuement, mais Raph avait comme l'impression que c'était quelque chose d'autre qui perturbait Léo.

Il continuait à mentionner Mikey assez souvent, ce qui avait tendance à peiner Raphael, car il savait que Léo se languissait de leur benjamin. Il aurait bien voulu que Léo face preuve d'un peu plus de détachement et d'insouciance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a écris dans ta lettre à toi ? » lui avait un matin demandé Léo.

Raphael avait répondu que Mikey avait simplement dit au revoir et que globalement, sa lettre était plus au moins la même que celle de Léo, à quelques détails prêt. C'était pas vrai. En réalité, Raphael n'avait même pas lu la lettre que Mikey lui avait écrite. Il l'avait mise dans un coin et ne l'avait jamais ouverte, peut-être parce que c'était trop douloureux, ou parce qu'il avait d'autres problèmes plus important dont il devait s'occuper en priorité.

L'un d'entre eux étaient que lorsque Raph se trouvait seul dans le salon, il continuait à sentir l'odeur de cadavre lui emplir les narines. Il savait pertinemment que c'était dans sa tête, parce que Léo n'avait jamais fais aucune remarques à ce sujet. Mais Raph continuait à faire des cauchemars, et il ne voulait pas s'embêter avec une odeur fantôme en plus. Un matin, Raphael décida donc de décorer la salon avec un vase remplis de fleurs, en espérant que la touche fleurie lui changerait les idées.

Léo, habitué à la présence de Raphael, avait commencé sa phrase avant même d'entrer dans le salon : « Raph, tu étais au courant pour Casey et April ? Elle vient de m'annoncer qu'il ne sont plus-... Oh ! »

Il s'était arrêté net dans sa phrase en voyant la tête chaude devant ce grand bouquet de fleur, étonné par le tableau.

« Raph, » dit-il avec surprise, « où as-tu eu ces fleurs ? »

Le dénommé se détourna un instant de son bouquet et regarda malicieusement Léo tout en répondant : « Une admiratrice secrète me les a offerte ! »

Là, pendant un très bref instant, il vit avec satisfaction une très légère pointe de jalousie accompagnée de confusion se dessiner sur le visage de Léo. Après quoi, de bonne humeur, Raph rit tout en disant qu'il plaisantait et qu'il avait simplement commander les fleurs parce qu'il pensait que cela ferait joli sur la vieille commode.

« Oh vraiment ? » fit Léo, intrigué. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les fleurs ! »

« C'est si surprenant que ça ? » répondit l'autre, les mains dans son bouquet, réarrangeant les fleurs entre elles.

« Disons que ça contraste un peu avec... Avec ta personnalité. »

Raphael haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas faux. Auparavant, il aurait considéré les fleurs comme quelque chose de futile. Il y avait que les nanas pour s'intéresser aux fleurs, c'était pas son problème de guerrier mutant qui devait tout faire pour mettre sa testostérone en avant. C'était comme ça qu'il aurait pensé si Splinter aurait été là pour le juger. Raphael en était sûr, Splinter se serait tenu derrière lui, et il aurait remué ses moustaches avec un air désapprobateur avant de lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de s'entraîner plutôt que de s'occuper de ça. Mais ce sale rat n'était plus, et plus rien n'empêchait désormais Raph d'exprimer son côté plus sensible.

« Les temps changent, Léo, » répondit-il, « je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne m'intéresserais pas aux fleurs. Personne ici ne va me juger pour ça. Surtout pas toi. »

Après avoir dit cela, il se tourna vers Léo et lui sourit avec assurance. Il était à l'aise avec Léo, comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne se souciait plus d'être le meilleur tout le temps, d'avoir le dessus, d'avoir le contrôle. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Désormais, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de passer le plus de temps possible avec son précieux Fearless, et même si leur relation n'était plus d'ordre romantique, Raph ne perdait pas espoir.

« Elles sont très belles, en tous cas, » répondit Léo en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je suis content qu'elles te plaisent, » continua Raphael, encouragé par le comportement positif de son frère, « j'ai choisi du jasmin parce que je trouvais les roses trop banales. Je me doute que tu aurais préféré quelque chose de plus asiatique, avec du bambou peut-être, mais je voulais que ça sente la fleur dans le salon. »

« Oh, » dit Léo, touché par l'attention de son frère à son égard, « et bien, tu as très bien choisi. »

Raphael décrocha alors l'une des fleurs, la glissant hors du vase, et s'approcha de Léo, le cœur battant. Il lui tendit la fleur que le leader prit sans rien dire. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, et Raph avait comme la sensation qu'une connexion était en train de s'établir. Il sentait ses joues rougir, autant à cause de la proximité de Léo qu'à cause du romantisme de la situation.

Léo lui-même semblait légèrement perturbé. Il regardait Raph comme s'il attendait de voir si la tête chaude allait amorcer un geste vers lui. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassé une fois après tout, alors peut-être que Léo attendait cette fois-ci que Raph fasse le premier pas !

Anxieux, ce dernier décida d'embrasser simplement la joue de Léo. Après tout, il pouvait bien se le permettre. Ils étaient assez proche tous les deux, dernièrement, et à part Hiro, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce pour les voir, les juger, les critiquer. Doucement, la tête chaude approcha ses lèvres de la joues de Léo... Mais celui-ci esquiva un geste de recul. Son regard avait glissé vers la droite, et la seconde d'après, il s'en alla.

Raphael, une fois seul, soupira. Tout se passait bien jusque là... Pourquoi Léo le repoussait-il maintenant ? Il n'avait même pas entamé un geste romantique, juste une simple bise.

En proie au doute, il sentit une boule d'anxiété se former dans ses entrailles. Et si Léo s'était vraiment fichu de lui depuis le début ? Et si il avait effectivement juste testé son pouvoir de séduction sur lui, sans être intéressé par lui une seule seconde, comme si le tout n'avait été qu'une expérience scientifique tordue à la Donnie...

Agacé, Raph ressassa la scène dans sa tête, et réalisa soudain que juste avant de s'en aller, Léo avait jeté un coup d'œil vers sa droite. Tournant la tête, le mutant au masque rouge réalisa que le regard de Fearless avait été dirigé vers la chambre de Splinter.

Étrange.

Sans doute Léo n'était-il toujours pas passé au dessus de l'idée que leur vieux sensei aurait complètement désapprouvé toutes relations romantiques entre eux. C'était à peine si ils avait été autorisé à se montrer leur affection, même purement fraternelle, lorsqu'ils vivaient sous le joug impitoyable de Splinter, alors une relation charnelle...

Raphael n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette chambre depuis des mois. Il en avait déjà bien assez que Léo lui parle sans cesse de leur sensei, il n'avait pas besoin de se torturer plus en allant dans sa chambre. Cependant, le fait que Léo y ai jeté un œil l'intriguait...

Par pure curiosité, la tête chaude décida de traverser le salon pour s'y rendre. Il poussa les gros rideaux pourpres qui sentaient la moisissure pour arriver dans la pièce sombre. Ses doigts tâtèrent le mur pour trouver l'interrupteur car il n'y voyait rien du tout. Étrangement, l'odeur de vieux qui régnait là auparavant avait disparue...

Ne trouvant pas l'interrupteur, Raph avait à taton et se cogna dans quelque chose. Ses doigts trouvèrent finalement le morceau de plastique sur le mur et il alluma la lumière.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir alors une pièce parfaitement ordonnée, rangée, époussetée au millimètre près. Le lit était fait, tiré à quatre épingles. Le miroir était propre, la commode bien ordonnée, il y avait même des bâtons d'encens correctement posé sur l'étagère.

C'était comme si il était remonté dans le temps : la chambre ressemblait exactement à ce qu'elle avait été autrefois, avant que Léo ne parte pour le japon. Après son départ, Splinter avait commencé à se laisser aller et la chambre c'était petit à petit dégradée, car il ne s'occupait plus de rien.

Raphael se sentit mal et eut comme un haut le cœur. La chambre de son tirant avait quelque chose de terriblement vivant désormais. Essoufflé, Raphael réalisa que tout ceci était l'œuvre de Léo. Il avait remis la chambre telle que lui l'avait connu ! Raph porta une main à ses lèvres en réalisant que c'était pour cela que l'ancien leader revenait si souvent ici, et que sa névrose était beaucoup plus prononcée que ce qu'il ne le croyait.

Léo avait même été jusqu'à placer au dessus du lit un cadre contenant une photo du vieux rat, et c'était comme si le regard de leur sensei transperçait désormais Raphael. Ça le rendait littéralement malade. Léo avait toujours idéalisé Splinter, d'accord, mais pourquoi faire de sa chambre un espèce de sanctuaire à son honneur ?! Cela dépassait Raph. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Secoué, il quitta la pièce et décida d'aller trouver Léo.

* * *

Léo avait le cœur qui battait lorsqu'il quitta la pièce après que Raph ne l'ai presque embrassé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère se montrait si entreprenant alors que leur famille allait si mal.

Chamboulé, il avait machinalement pris la direction de sa chambre. C'est alors que, par le plus grand des hasards, il se retrouva devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de Raphael. Cela n'était pas si étrange que ça. Depuis qu'ils ne vivaient que tous les deux, ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas fermer les portes comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils n'en avaient plus vraiment besoin, étant donné que ce n'était pas comme si qui que ce soit allait violer leur intimité ils n'était que deux.

Mais cette fois-ci, Léo fut comme attiré par un détail. Son sixième sens le mena naturellement jusqu'à une lettre qui contenait sur elle la précieuse odeur de Mikey que Léo n'avait plus sentie depuis tellement longtemps.

En temps normal, l'honneur de Léo lui aurait défendu de fouiner ainsi dans les affaires de son frères... Mais la situation était étrange et un détail en particulier attira son attention : la lettre était toujours fermée et semblait ne jamais avoir été ouverte. Léo secoua la tête. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il était évident qu'il s'agissait de la lettre que Mikey avait laissé pour Raph mais alors... Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas ouverte ?

Perplexe, Léo sentit en lui qu'on lui avait menti. Blessé de cette petite trahison, car Raph lui avait dit avoir lu la lettre que Mikey lui avait laissé, Léo laissa son honneur de côté et décida de la lire. Peut-être que là se trouvaient les réponses aux nombreuses questions que Léo se posaient et auxquels personne n'avaient jamais voulus répondre depuis son retour.

Légèrement nerveux, ses doigts décollèrent le papier et il en sortir une feuille sur laquelle figurait l'écriture de Mikey. Avec un nœud au cœur, il lu :

 _Si quelqu'un d'autre que Raph est en train de lire cette lettre, et par là, je veux surtout dire Léo (je sais que t'es un maniaque du contrôle, arrête de le nier) je te prierais de la lui rendre immédiatement, je fais confiance à ton sens de l'honneur, ne trahit pas l'intimité de ton frère !_

Léo se sentit coupable soudainement. Mikey le connaissait bien... Mais il ne pouvait s'arrêtait pourtant. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler son envie de savoir et il avait besoin de connaître la vérité.

 _Raph,_

 _Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Léo. Ça crève les yeux, et il n'y a bien que lui pour ne pas remarquer que vous êtes définitivement des âmes sœurs. J'vais pas te dire que je me sens de trop entre vous deux, mais presque. Enfin de toute façon, ne cherche pas les raisons de mon départ, t'as pas besoin de savoir. Je m'en vais, c'est tout. Je te fais confiance pour me laisser partir sans me coller aux baskets, et j'espère que j'ai raison._

 _Tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Splinter est mort, et c'est très bien comme ça. Même Léo finira par-..._

Après cette ligne, le leader laissa tomber le papier par terre. Son esprit était comme aspiré hors de lui. Dès qu'il le put, il ramassa la lettre et relu les quelques mots.

 _Splinter est mort, et c'est très bien comme ça._

Non, c'était impossible. C'était impossible ! On lui avait dit que Splinter était parti en pèlerinage et Léo... Léo l'avait cru ! Splinter ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il était le plus grand combattant que Léo avait jamais connu, il était leur père ! Comment...

Les doigts tremblants, Léo feuilleta la lettre des yeux et enfin, il comprit. Les éléments qu'il refusait de voir depuis des semaines se connectèrent. Il avait été aveugle durant tout ce temps, niant en bloque la possibilité que Splinter ne rentre jamais, et qu'il soit déjà en train de pourrir six pieds sous terre. Il comprit qui était le vrai responsable de tout ces changements. Il comprit de qui tout était la faute.

Il quitta alors la chambre de Raph et tomba nez à nez avec ce dernier dans le couloir. La tête chaude avait l'air agité, mais Léo ne le remarqua pas.

« Léo, il faut qu'on parle ! »

« **Tu l'as tué !** » s'exclama alors l'ancien leader, sa voix étant si forte que l'écho se répercuta entre les murs.

Raphael remarqua alors la lettre entre les doigts de Léo. Il vit sa belle romance s'envoler sous ses yeux, comme une statue de sable dans le désert.

« Oh merde, » fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens ;) je vous avoue que je suis toute contente d'avoir réussi à écrire la suite aussi vite ! Je vais essayer de concentrer mes efforts sur cette fic-ci pour la finir rapidement :D Bisous à vous tous, fans de Léo et Raph (coucou Caroaimezoe ;)), le pairing le plus passionnant de TMNT, à mon avis ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	9. Until my breathing stops

****.****

* * *

 ** **\- Sahara -****

* * *

 ** **\- Chapitre 9 -****

 ** **Until my breathing stops****

* * *

« Merde ! »

Léo avait l'air hors de lui-même. Jamais Raph n'avait vu son visage arborer une telle rage. Il avait froissé la lettre entre ses doigts de couleur jade. Son cœur s'accéléra jusqu'à atteindre un nombres de battements à la seconde que Raphael ne pensait pouvoir atteindre sans mourir.

« Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ! » s'écria Léo si fort que Raphael aperçut le silhouette de Hiro traverser le couloir à toute vitesse pour se sauver n'importe où loin de cete voix si pleine de colère. « Tout s'explique, » continua-t-il, son regard perdu dans le vide, « c'est pour ça que vous étiez tous bizarres ! C'est pour ça que Mikey et Don avaient l'air d'avoir peur de toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

Raphael paniquait. Léo était en train de se faire des fausses idées. Okay, ce qui était arrivé était principalement de sa faute, et c'était horrible, mais c'était justement ce qu'il voulait éviter que Léo le voit comme un... Comme un...

« Tu as perdu l'esprit ! » s'écria Léo à plein poumon. « Comment as-tu pu tuer ton propre père ! »

Raph sentait ses yeux le brûler. Le flot d'émotion qui se versait en lui était tout simplement incontrôlable. Sa poitrine tambourinant à tout va l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Et ce mot, ce mot qu'il ne voulait pas entendre lui gela jusqu'aux os. Pour un moment, il pensa qu'il avait perdu la voix, mais celle-ci claironna pourtant puissamment lorsqu'il répondit.

« J'ai fais ce qui était le mieux pour notre bien, à moi, Donnie et Mikey! »

Léo eut un étrange rire jaune qui semblait désespéré. Ses yeux cherchaient sans cesse un endroit sur lequel se poser, mais son esprit devait être trop chambouler pour qu'il puisse prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

« J'ai toujours su que tu détestais maître Splinter, mais jamais... Jamais j'aurais pensé que tu puisses aller aussi loin ! Mon dieu, » il passe une de ses mains sur son visage, la bouche ouverte, des larmes pointant sur le bords de ses pupilles alors que sa voix se cassait, « mon dieu, dis moi que c'est un cauchemars. Dis moi que tu n'as pas fais ça ! »

Raphael se revit avec ses sais à la main. Il revit dans son esprit le sai s'enfoncer à travers la robe de chambre du vieux rat pour transpercer sa cage thoracique. Sa gorge était sèche... Il ne supportait pas de revivre cet instant, mais c'était bel et bien arrivé.

« Splinter nous faisait vivre un enfers, » répliqua Raphael en tentant de se défendre, même s'il savait pertinemment que Léo ne comprendrait pas. « On ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre comme ça ! »

« Mensonge, » cria Léo, ses yeux bouillonnant de rage, « tu ne supportes pas la moindre autorité, c'est pour ça que tu l'as tué ! Tu es juste incapable de vivre avec qui que ce soit à cause de tes accès de colères et de ton ego surdimensionné ! C'est de te faute si Mikey est parti, je suis sûr qu'il voulait juste te fuir ! »

Les accusations de Léo eurent l'effet d'une épée plantée en plein cœur de Raph. Léo pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ou était-ce la colère qui le faisait parler ? Il ne savait plus comment réagir. La situation devenait hors de contrôle !

« Léo non, je t'en supplie ne-... »

« Est-ce que c'était un plan tordu pour m'avoir à toi tout seul, hein ? » continua Léo sur sa portée. « Tu es comme tous les autres ! »

« Quels autres ? » demanda Raphaël dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent, ne comprenant ce que son frère lui disait. « Je t'en prie, calme toi, on peut en discuter, j'ai de très bonnes raisons d'avoi-... »

« Il n'y a rien à discuter ! Je ne reverrai jamais mon père par ta faute ! Tu as détruis notre famille ! »

Toutes les angoisses que Raphael avait jusque là refoulé au font de son esprit, toute la culpabilité qu'il ne voulait pas voir refaisait surface. Désespéré, il tenta de se justifier auprès de Léo comme il le faisait dans sa tête, depuis la seconde où Splinter avait cessait de respirer.

« Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, Léo, je-... »

« Pas d'autre solution, » s'insurgea l'autre tortue en lui coupant la parole encore une fois, « tu te moques de moi ! »

Les angoisses de Raph finirent par laisser place à la colère. Ses yeux se froissèrent, refusant de laisser sortir des larmes, alors qu'il s'écriait : « Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Tu devais assumer mon rôle pendant mon absence ! J'étais sensé retrouver ma famille en bonne et due forme en rentrant, mais tu as tout gâché ! »

« Tu es le seul responsable, Léo, » aboya Raphael, tous ses muscles contracté sous l'effet de la colère, « tout est de ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas parti-... »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, et ça ne justifie en rien-... »

« ...-tu aurais fini par voir que Splinter était un connard de toute façon et-... »

« ...-ce que tu as fais, tu ne te rends pas compte-... »

Leurs voix raisonnant intensément entre les murs du repaire se marchaient l'une sur l'autre. En temps normal, quelqu'un serait venu pour stopper le conflit, pour leur rappeler que, peu importe ce qu'il se passait entre eux, ils restaient liés et ils s'aimaient.

Mais le fait est qu'ils étaient seuls désormais.

 **« Tu nous as abandonné ! »**

Ces mots, Raph les avait crié avec une telle hargne qu'ils résonnèrent dans le vide pendant un bon moment. Léo en resta sans voix. Sans doute était-ce ce qu'il redoutait le plus d'entendre depuis qu'il était revenu. Raphael se sentit extrêmement mal en lisant dans son regard topaze à quel point il était blessé. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, c'était dit. Et le pire était sans doute que Raphale le pensait vraiment. Léo était l'aîné, le leader, le chef. Il les avait laissé, eux trois, sans même se retourner, il était parti pour chercher quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas trouver. Et il osait dire à Raphael qu'il avait fais les mauvais choix ? Facile à dire pour quelqu'un d'absent.

Léo resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes, comme assommé par la cruauté de ces mots. Ses yeux déjà rougis se fermèrent alors qu'il semblait ravaler sa tristesse. Tout en regardant le sol, il finit par dire d'un ton beaucoup trop calme : « Tu es monstre. »

Toutes les limites étaient franchie, et ce fut au tour de Raph de rester bouche bée. Il regarda Léo sans bouger, celui-ci s'en allant dans sa chambre. Il en sortit avec un sac remplis de ses affaires et il ne faisait nul doute qu'il s'en allait. Raphael voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne put rien articuler.

Léo descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, Raph s'élança à sa poursuite, chamboulé, ayant du mal à réfléchir. Le mutant au masque bleu alla dans la chambre de Splinter, puis dans le dojo, probablement récupérant quelques affaires, puis il revint au salon sans un regard pour son frère qui, sous le choque, ne pouvait parler.

Avant de passer la grande porte du repaire, Léo se tourne une dernière fois vers Raph et lui envoya un regard plein de haine, comme pour lui dire de ne pas le suivre. Il quitta alors ce qui fut autre fois son foyer, laissant derrière lui un pauvre mutant confus.

La voix de l'ancien leader résonnait dans la tête de Raphael, alors qu'il se retrouvait baigné par le silence.

« Tu es un montre. »

Et, bien qu'il fut beaucoup trop tard, Raphael trouva finalement le courage d'articuler faiblement : « Le monstre, c'était Splinter. »

* * *

Raph n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un mirage. Une lueur d'espoir dans le désert aride de sa vie. La chaleur qui le consumait depuis l'intérieur avait pris une teinte amer depuis que Léo était parti.

Une heure ? Un jour ? Une semaine ?

Raphael n'en savait rien. Il était assis sur le canapé, fixant la porte d'entrée, les yeux larmoyants. Il n'avait pas faim, ni soif, et certainement pas froid. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, tout simplement. Léo était parti. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible en arrière.

Il était même incapable de dire si il pleurait ou non. Il était comme bloqué dans une transe. Les souvenirs de ce début de relation amoureuse qui s'était esquissé se ressassaient en boucle dans son esprit. Raphael ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit avec ça, ils avaient étés si proches, si proches d'être heureux ensemble. Il ne manquait presque rien, il ne manquait qu'un... Qu'un grain de sable. Un grain et rien d'autre.

Ils avaient appréciés la compagnie l'un de l'autre, ils avaient partagés des moments de rires, des entraînements, des moments difficiles, des moments d'attendrissements devant leur nouveau chaton et ils étaient si... Si bien... Raphael refusait d'admettre que tout ça était déjà fini. Et pourtant tout était bel et bien derrière lui. Jamais plus Léo ne repasserait par la porte d'entrée. Plus de sourires, plus d'affection, plus d'avenir...

Bloqué dans son brouillard indéterminé, Raphael ne sut combien d'heure s'était écoulée avant qu'il ne se mette enfin à bouger.

Le bouquet de fleur trônant fièrement sur la commode, il le fracassa contre le mur, faisant voler le vase en éclat. Foutu pour foutu, il n'en avait plus rien à battre. Il ouvrit les tiroirs et les jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. La bibliothèque remplie de traité sur l'art de la guerre de Léo, il la renversa, piétina le livres, alla en jeter certains dans l'eau des égouts. Il détruisit la collection de DVD des Héros de l'espace, cogna dans la télévision aussi, tant qu'à faire, bref... Il saccagea tout le repaire dans une frénésie destructrice.

Léo ne reviendrait pas, si Léo ne revenait pas, à quoi bon ? Tout pouvait bien être réduit en cendre, si il n'y avait plus d'amour, il n'y avait plus rien, alors Raph mettrait le repaire à néant, pour cette raison !

Le sang pulsait à 100 à l'heure dans ses veines alors qu'il massacrait, déchirait, tordait, saccageait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Des cris de rages s'échappaient de sa gorge bestiale alors qu'il mettait en l'air le travaille de toute une vie... De plusieurs vies, même. Il n'était plus rien en cet instant. Rien d'autre qu'un animal, une boule de fureur réduisant tout à néant. Il se fichait même que les bandages sur ses bras ne tombent en lambeaux, révélant des cicatrices d'auto-mutilations dont il n'avait plus rien à faire, et créant de nouvelles blessures lorsqu'il frappait les meubles de ses poings, les traversant même de ses bras.

Là encore, Raph ne sut combien de temps cela dura. Il fit toutes les pièces, exception faite du dojo. La cuisine, les chambres, le salon, l'ancien laboratoire de Donnie... Il n'y avait plus rien à récupérer de le plupart des meubles et même des portes qu'il décrochait littéralement du mur dans sa rage animale. Il ne vit pas de trace de Hiro qui semblait avoir disparu, comme si lui aussi n'avait été qu'un mirage, un double félin d'un Léo compatible avec lui, n'ayant, au final, jamais existé.

À mi-chemin dans sa folie destructrice, Raphael évoqua mentalement l'idée d'arrêter tout son cinéma, d'aller retrouver Léo, peu importe où il était. Il s'excuserait. Il lui expliquerait la situation. Léo comprendrait, et Raph allait changer, il devait bien y avoir un compromis possible.

Mais inlassablement, la rage et la tristesse reprenaient le dessus quand Raph se voyait coincé dans une impasse. C'était fini. Ce qui s'était passé était trop lourd de conséquences. Léo était parti, un point c'est tout.

Il était parti...

Raph tomba à genoux dans les détritus de la chaise qu'il venait de réduire en miette. Il voulait retenir les larmes qui ruisselaient de ses yeux brillants, mais c'était impossible. C'était complètement impossible : ça s'écoulait comme un torrent hors de lui. Et puis merde, Splinter n'était pas là pour le voir de toute façon, alors Raph n'allait pas se prier pour pleurer.

Il laissa sa tête rejoindre le sol et poussa un sanglot à glacer le sang. Un cris larmoyant qui ne se termina que lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle. Raph laissa son corps s'effondrer, secoué uniquement par les sanglots in-maîtrisables qui faisaient vibrer sa cage thoracique. Il pleura du plus qu'il le pouvait. Sa bouche devint sèche, mais il continua à pleurer. Il se sentait nauséeux, mais il continua à pleurer.

Il maudissait ce satané baiser ! Ce baiser échangé avec Léo qui lui avait fait réaliser à quel point il l'aimait ! Il le regrettait de toutes les fibres de son corps ! Il détestait même Léo, en cet instant ! Il le détestait de lui faire subir de telles émotions. Il semblait à Raphael que plus rien, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il aurait mieux fait de se tuer juste après avoir tué Splinter. Un seppuku, de la façon la plus traditionnelle qui soit, pour respecter l'idéologie de Léo...

Léo mais qui se souciait encore de Léo, pensait Raphael alors qu'il ne pouvait cesser ses pleurs. Il tâcha de se calmer, de se redresser... Le plus dur de l'épreuve était derrière lui maintenant. Pleurer lui avait permis d'évacuer la pression. Il resta assis à genoux un moment, sans penser à rien, jusqu'à ce que le souvenir de son doux Léo lui revienne en mémoire.

Et il se remit à pleurer, à hurler, à se tordre par terre d'une douleur émotionnelle trop vive. Rien n'était derrière lui. Chaque fois que Raphael pensait pouvoir se calmer, il se mettait à repleurer de plus belle, perdant le contrôle de son propre corps. Tantôt il était telle une limace avachie sur le sol, tantôt son corps se balançait compulsivement suivant le grès de ses sanglots. Et cela dura des jours.

* * *

Le silence était assourdissant. Au milieu du tas de détritus, une silhouette respirait péniblement. C'était Raphael. Celui qui avait autre fois été un fort guerrier, le plus puissant en terme de force brute... Qu'est-ce que Splinter dirait en voyant son fils dans cet état ? Et pour une peine de cœur, en plus.

Raph était revenue à son état initial. Il ne mangeait pas, ne se levait pas, ne bougeait pas. C'était juste lui et le désert du repaire. Il avait l'air d'une poupée sans vie, mais à l'intérieur de lui il ruminait tous les événements qui avaient conduis à cette fin horrible. Depuis sa toute petite enfance jusqu'au retour de Léo, tout n'avait semblé qu'être destiné à lui faire prendre ce chemin celui de la solitude.

Raphael devait se rendre à l'évidence... Tout ce qui lui arrivait, il l'avait mérité. Il avait tout mérité du début à la fin. Léo avait raison quand il avait dit que Raphael était un monstre. Il était techniquement un monstre, condamné à vivre reclus de la société. En plus de ça, il avait tué son père et sensei... Mais était-ce vraiment si horrible ? Splinter n'avait-il pas mérité son sort ?

Peut-être pas... Le fait était que Raph était seul, désormais. Il ne lui restait personne... Personne... Mikey, Donnie, Léo... Ils étaient tous parti. Casey n'était pas venu le voir une seule fois, et April non plus, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant. C'était juste Raph.

Raph et ses pensées.

Raph, horrible Raph, monstrueux Raph.

Il avait été si proche d'avoir Léo pour lui... Si il ne pouvait plus avoir Léo... Si il n'avait plus rien... Alors Raph ne voulait plus être.

Il se redressa soudainement, bien que pris de violent vertiges, sûrement dû à la déshydratation. Mais oui, c'était ça. Il ne voulait plus être.

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester en vie. Cela faisait des jours qu'il était là, à tout réduire en miette autour de lui comme il savait si bien le faire. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de réaliser... Détruire les choses... Détruire son foyer, détruire sa famille. C'en était trop, il avait pris sa décision.

Il aimerait Léo jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Sa traversée du désert s'arrêtait là.


	10. What he did

****\- Sahara -****

* * *

 ** **\- Chapitre 10 -****

 ** **What he did****

* * *

Léo n'avait pas beaucoup hésité quant à sa nouvelle destination. Son panel de choix n'était de façon pas des plus étoffé. Il n'avait le cœur à voir personne à part l'un de ses frères, et le seul qui lui restait était Donatello. Malgré son sang froid habituel, ce fut en pleures que Léo arriva dans la nouvelle demeure du plus jeune.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde, son désarrois étant trop grand pour être enfouis. Dès que Don lui ouvrit sa porte, Léo fit résonner sa voix : « Pourquoi vous me l'avez tous caché ! »

Donatello comprit tout de suite ceux à quoi Léo faisait référence. À voir son apparence, ses yeux larmoyants et le ton avec lequel il avait parlé... Ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui.

« Entre, je vais faire du thé, » dit-il simplement, son visage froid contrastant étrangement avec le plein d'émotion de Léo.

« Faire du thé ? Mais je me fiche de ton thé ! » rétorqua avec verve l'ancien leader. « Je viens d'apprendre que mon père est _ **mort**_ ! »

« Oui, et que veux-tu faire, Léo ? » répondit froidement Donatello. « Tu veux pratiquer une séance de vaudou et essayer de le ramener à la vie ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Dans immédiat tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est entrer et essayer de te calmer. »

Les pleures de Léo ne cessèrent pas lorsqu'il alla s'installer sur la première assise venue. Il était même trop chamboulé pour réaliser que c'était la première fois de sa vie que lui et Donnie échangeaient leurs rôles de grand et petit frère. Il continua à pleurer un bon moment, ignorant la tasse de thé vert que Don lui offrit. Ce dernier laissa son frère pleurer pendant un bon moment, le laissa se vider de toutes les émotions négatives, se contentant de lui passer une main réconfortante sur la carapace de temps à autre.

« J'arrive pas à y croire, » sanglota Léo, la gorge toute sèche.

« Ressaisis toi, » dit Donatello tout en lui proposant une énième fois la tasse de thé. Cette fois-ci l'ancien leader finit par la saisir, mais ne put se résoudre à boire.

« Il faut que je sache, » dit alors Léo, la voix ferme, « je t'en supplie, raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne veux plus de mensonge. »

Don toisa son frère avec un regard ennuyé. Il se déplaça un peu sur le canapé, s'éloignant de son frère.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les détails, Léo. Splinter est mort, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'insurgea l'autre tortue. « Pourquoi Raphael l'a-t-il assassiné ? Comment a-t-il pu tuer son propre père qui l'a élevé et aimé ! J'ai besoin d'une explication ! »

« Oh, Léo, » répondit Donatello avec de la tristesse dans la voix, « il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores au sujet de Splinter... »

Le dénommé secoua la tête, son esprit lui criait que c'était faux, qu'il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir au sujet de son maître. Sûre de ne rien avoir à apprendre, il entrouvrit les lèvres et articula : « Ah oui ? Eh bien alors dis moi ! Je t'écoute ! »

« Est-ce que tu vas vraiment m'écouter, Léo ? » demanda alors sévèrement Don. « Est-ce que tu vas me croire ? »

« Je... » fit l'ancien leader, un peu décontenancé. « Ce qui est arrivé est aussi incroyable que ça ?! »

« Pas vraiment... C'est juste que toi, tu idéalisais tellement Splinter... »

Léo sentit un frisson d'agaçement le parcourir. Raph lui avait dit la même chose, et son ego refusait d'admettre qu'il avait pu manquer de lucidité quant au comportement de son père. Pourtant, si deux de ses frères portaient le même jugement sur lui, ils ne pouvaient pas tous les deux avoir tord...

« Je ne l'idéalisais pas, » tenta de se défendre la tortue au masque bleu.

« Léo, s'il te plaît, » soupira Donnie, « je sais que c'est difficile à admettre, mais tu dois te rendre à l'évidence, as-tu jamais porté un jugement négatif sur Splinter ? »

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? » s'exclama Léo. « Il ne faisait jamais rien qui mérite que j'en dise du mal ! »

« Tu vois ! » répliqua alors l'autre tortue. « Personne n'est parfait mais pourtant Splinter l'a toujours été à tes yeux ! Tu ne le voyais simplement pas tel qu'il était ! »

« Je ne comprends pas, » fit Léo en secouant la tête avec hargne, « qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc de si terrible ? Dis le moi ! »

Donatello détourna les yeux. Il avait l'air tendu et demeura silencieux tandis que Léo le toisait avec tristesse, attendant sa réponse. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas, il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et ajouta : « Donatello, je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour t'écouter, te comprendre, et te croire. Je t'en supplie, » fit-il alors que son ton devenait plus larmoyant, « je t'en supplie, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé... »

La pauvre tortue couleur olive redevint silencieuse pendant un moment, son regard perdu dans le vide. Puis, après de longues secondes, il finit par regarder Léo et lui dit avec un sourire triste : « Je me souviens quand nous étions de petites tortues, Splinter veillait bien sur nous, pas vrai ? »

Étonné par ce revirement de discours, le regard de Léo se fronça, mais il continua néanmoins à écouter son frère.

« Il faisait très attention à ce que nous respections la hiérarchie mise en place, hein, » continua Don, « toi tu étais l'aîné, donc le plus sage, Mikey le plus jeune donc le plus insouciant. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Léo. « Je suis déjà au courant de tous ça. »

« C'était faux, » trancha Donnie tout en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

« Comment ça c'était faux ? » fit Léo avec confusion.

« J'ai... J'ai fais des tests... Je suis formel. Te rappels-tu de ce que Splinter avait dit au sujet de notre naissance ? »

L'ancien leader s'humidifia les lèvres avec nervosité. Son esprit refusait en vrac l'idée que son maître adoré leur ai mentis sur un sujet quelconque, mais d'un autre côté, il avait confiance en Donatello. Il prit une grande inspiration et répéta ce que son père adoptif leur avait dit pendant des années : « Il a récupéré nos œufs imprégnés de mutagéne. Nous sommes tous né les uns après les autres à quelques mois d'intervalles, moi le premier, puis Raph, toi, et finalement Mikey. »

Don laissa alors échapper un petit rire jaune. « Ouais... Et pendant toute notre vie il nous a forcé a rester dans notre rôle. Il nous a pratiquement obligé à nous comporter selon notre tranche d'âge. »

« Il ne nous a forcé à rien ! » répliqua Léo. « On s'est naturellement comporté comme notre caractère nous l'a dicté, nous-... »

« Non Léo, » insista son frère, « les tests sont formels. Nous avons perdu toutes mémoires de nos premières années de vie, donc c'était facile pour Splinter de nous mentir, mais tu dois me croire, il ne nous a pas dit la vérité. »

« Mais alors quoi ? L'ordre de notre naissance est changé ? »

Don prit une grande inspiration et répondit : « Mikey est le plus vieux. Il a trois ans de plus que toi, en réalité, mais seulement quelques semaines d'écart avec Raphael... J'ai éclos deux ans après eux, et toi, trois. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Léo en se massant les tempes.

« Léo, il nous a menti pour mieux nous manipuler, » insista Donatello, « il nous a toujours répété des choses qui étaient fausses, et il a instauré une hiérarchie dans notre famille qui était complètement illusoire. »

Sentant sa gorge horriblement sèche, Léo avala presque d'une seule traite le contenu de sa tasse. Il cherchait déjà des excuses à son si précieux sensei dans son esprit, alors que Don continuait : « Il nous a élevé au fin fond des égouts et nous a discipliné comme si on était la jeunesse hitlérienne ! Tu penses vraiment que c'était sain de nous faire nous entraîné 8 heures par jours, tous les jours sans exception ? »

L'ancien leader secoua la tête, mit devant une vérité qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'autre de continuer sur sa lancée.

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle c'est _toi_ qui as été envoyé en pèlerinage, Léo... »

Le dénommé redressa la tête vers son frère avec un air intrigué. Le ton était soudainement devenu beaucoup plus lugubre et il avait la sensation que la pièce s'était refroidie. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il alors, scrutant le visage pâle de l'autre silhouette.

« Si tu avais dû choisir entre nous, tes frères, et maître Splinter, qui aurais-tu choisi, Léo ? » demanda solennellement Donnie, répondant à sa question par une autre.

Légèrement offusqué par la question, l'ancien leader se raidit et rétorqua un peu vivement : « Mais enfin, quel question ! Je n'aurais jamais pu choisir entre vous et sensei, vous étiez toute ma famille. »

« Mais si tu avais dû faire un choix, » insista pourtant Don, « si tu avais dû choisir qui sauver en cas d'extrême urgence, si tu avais du te ranger d'un des deux côtés, tu aurais choisi qui ? »

De longues secondes d'hésitation secouèrent Léo alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question. Donatello avait l'air très sérieux et Léo, au fond de lui, savait que son frère ne voulait que son bien, malgré tout. Il ravala sa salive en essayant de se rappeler comment la vie était avant qu'il ne quitte le repaire pour le japon, dans un premier temps. Il essaya de se rappeler sa relation avec Splinter, et celle avec ses frères, et il en vint à la conclusion que, même s'il admirait grandement son sensei et maître, il avait toujours tout donné pour ses frères.

Il voulait plaire à Splinter. Il voulait bien faire pour lui, le rendre fier. Mais pour ses frères, il ne s'agissait pas juste de reconnaissance. Bien sûr, il voulait leur montrer l'exemple et savoir qu'ils le tenaient en estime, mais plus que cela, Léo les aimait d'un amour profond et inconditionnel. Un amour qui, contrairement à celui qu'il éprouvait pour Splinter, était rendu sans aucune condition. Il n'avait pas besoin de bien agir pour avoir l'affection de ses frères. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur prouver quoi que ce soit, il n'était pas en constante compétition, essayant de coller au mieux au désir et au espoir qu'on avait pour lui.

« Vous, » répondit-il finalement, après mûre réflexion.

Donatello sourit, semblant à la fois touché et soulagé. Son sourire disparu néanmoins lorsqu'il dit : « Il le savait. Il savait qu'entre lui et nous, tu nous choisirais. Il savait que tu nous protégerait. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a fais partir. Pour être plus libre de ses actions. »

Les pupilles bleutées de Léo s'écarquillèrent. Son cœur battait alors qu'il scrutait le visage de Don, lisant son langage corporel, cherchant à déceler le moindre indice que tout cela ne serait qu'un mensonge, mais non. Don avait l'air plus que sincère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, plus libre ? » interrogea-t-il avec nervosité. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pendant que je n'étais pas là ? »

« Il a... » commença Donatello, mais sa voix sembla se perdre dans sa propre gorge. Son regard était fuyant. Il secoua la tête avec mélancolie et reprit : « On ne voulait pas te le dire, Léo. On s'était mis d'accord pour ne jamais t'en parler... »

« C'est trop tard, » s'exclama Léo, sentant qu'il était enfin sur le point de mettre le doigt sur la vérité. « Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Donnie. »

Encouragé par le surnom affectueux dont il avait autrefois l'habitude, le dénommé s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres et tâcha de dire ce qu'ils avaient tenté de cacher depuis le début. Sa voix sortit en un murmure néanmoins, qui se perdit dans le silence de la pièce : « Il a abusé de nous. »

Il fallut de longues secondes avant que Léo ne puisse encaisser ce qui venait d'être dit. Il resta immobile, ne bougeant pas d'un cil, mais il sentit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'osa demander quel genre d'abus, bien qu'une partie de lui voulait connaître les détails, l'autre voulait juste vomir, et une autre encore refusait d'admettre que cela soit seulement possible.

« Il ne t'aurait jamais touché, » ajouta Donatello avec amertume, triturant nerveusement la lanière qui traversait sa poitrine entre ses doigts. « Tu étais trop précieux pour lui. Tu étais... Son arme ultime... Mais nous en revanche, nous étions si imparfait à ses yeux. Et puis, il n'y a pas de femmes au fond des égouts... »

« Oh mon dieu, » souffla Léo en portant une main tremblante à ses lèvres. « Oh mon dieu... »

Le comportement étrange de ses frères depuis qu'il était revenu faisait à présent sens. S'ils avaient effectivement été violé, tout s'expliquait. La partie de Léo qui idéalisait Splinter s'évapora peu à peu, laissant place à une vision plus lucide. Il se rappela alors de beaucoup de choses qui avaient eu lieu durant son enfance et adolescence et qui prêtaient à confusion... Comme le fait que Splinter ne cessait de le toucher durant leurs entraînements, sa manie de toujours les punir en leur infligeant des châtiments corporels, et d'autres choses dans ce style...

 _ **« Tu nous as abandonné ! »**_

Les mots de Raphael ressurgirent alors dans son esprit, plus fort que jamais. Léo ne put empêcher les larmes de couler.

« Oh mon dieu, » répéta-t-il, « je suis tellement tellement désolé. »

Il se sentit pris d'une rage incroyable. Donatello, lui, semblait avoir accepté que c'était ainsi que les choses s'étaient passées. Il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, de toute manière.

« Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant, » demanda la tortue couleur olive avec un sourire triste, « tu comprends pourquoi Raph l'a tué ? »

Léo avait du mal à respirer. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer l'horreur que ses frères avaient vécu. Il ressentait de la culpabilité pour être parti, mais aussi pour ne pas être revenu plus tôt, et pour avoir accusé Raph d'avoir tué Splinter par cupidité. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu empêcher tout ça, oui il aurait pu !

« En plus du reste, » continua Donnie doucement, « il s'était mis à nous punir pour un oui ou pour un non, à nous battre, il était devenu tyrannique, Léo. »

« J'en ai assez entendu, » dit Léo dans un sanglot. Il se sentait émotionnellement drainé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Dans un ultime effort, il trouva le courage de s'approcher de Donatello pour pleurer dans ses bras.

« Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes coupable, » murmura ce dernier, « rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. »

Mais Léo continua de pleurer. Il pleura pendant des jours entiers et ne fit rien d'autre que dormir et déprimer, refusant même de s'alimenter. Donatello dut rester à son chevet pour s'assurer que la pauvre tortue ne se laisse pas mourir de chagrin. Il ne put aller voir Raphael, mais cela n'était de toute façon pas sa priorité. Léo prenait très mal toutes ses révélations et ils avaient encore besoin d'en parler et de se donner des explications supplémentaires.

Ce ne fut qu'après une grosse semaine et d'interminables discussions avec Donatello que Léo commença vaguement à s'en remettre. Il sortit de sa chambre à coucher pour la première fois 10 jours après être arrivé là, désirant annoncer à Don qu'il allait mieux et ferait désormais de son mieux pour se nourrir correctement.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, son frère fut surpris de le voir.

« Léo, j'allais venir te voir, justement. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé en allant récupérer les commissions. »

Il déposa alors sur la table ce qu'il tenait dans les bras, et qui n'était autre que Hiro, le chaton offert par Raph, dans une serviette en coton. Le pauvre avait l'air faible et était trempé.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans l'eau des égouts, » expliqua Donnie, « il a l'air affamé et épuisé. »

« C'est le chat que Raph m'avait offert ! » s'exclama alors Léo, sentant comme une barre lui traverser l'estomac en se rappelant de son frère. « Mais que faisait-il dans les égouts ! Raph n'a pas pris soin de lui ? »

« Aucune idée, » dit Donatello, « je n'ai pas encore pu aller le voir depuis que tu es revenu. Peut-être que le chaton s'est juste échappé. »

Tout en se disant, il commença à s'occuper du petit animal, commençant par le laver dans le lavabo, le rinçant de l'eau putride des égouts, assurant à Léo que sa vie n'était pas en danger à condition qu'ils s'en occupent bien.

L'ancien leader se sentit lourd de regret à propos de sa dispute avec Raphael. Il serrait bien retourné dans son lit pour pleurer, mais il n'avait plus une seule larmes dans son corps. Et voir le petit animal dans un état pareil l'inquiéta. Il n'était plus furieux après Raph désormais, juste agacé par le fait qu'il lui ait menti. Il était agacé pour la même raison contre tous ses frères. Bien sûr ce qui était arrivé était horrible et bien sûr, il avait du mal à l'accepter. Mais était-ce une raison pour lui mentir ? N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de lui dire la vérité.

C'est avec une boule dans le ventre que Léo annonça qu'il allait voir ce que Raph devenait.

« Attends moi, je vais venir aussi dès que j'ai fini, » lui dit Donatello. Mais Léo refusa, lui répondant qu'il avait besoin de parler avec Raph seul à seul.

Sur le chemin, Léo fit mentalement la liste de tout ce qu'il voulait dire à son frère. Il lui devait des excuses pour ses mots horribles qu'il avait employé... Il avait aussi besoin de connaître la version de Raphael, bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle ne serrait pas différente de celle de Don... Il voulait juste vérifier.

Si tout cela était vrai alors... Léo se demandait si il y avait une possibilité pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Peut-être que tout entre eux n'était pas complètement brisé. Après tout, si Splinter n'était plus, Léo n'avait plus que ses frères, et sa relation avec Raph avait été si douce avant tout cela... C'est donc en se répétant une millionième fois un « je m'excuse » dans sa tête que Léo arriva à son ancien domicile et lâcha un cris de stupeur.

Les meubles... Le foyer... Tout était sans dessus dessous !

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, la panique commençant à grimper dans sa poitrine. Doucement, prudemment, il fit son chemin dans le repaire saccagé. La première idée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que l'un de leurs ennemis avait découvert la cachette. Peut-être même avait-il enlevé Raphael ?!

Son inquiétude à ce sujet pris cependant fin lorsque, après un long moment, Léo finit par pousser la porte de papier de riz du dojo et il poussa alors un cris d'effrois.

La pièce était parfaitement rangée, exceptée pour un élément : le corps de Raphael baignant dans un flaque de sang au beau milieu des tatamis, un sabre enfoncé dans le ventre.

* * *

 **Désolée pour cette fin de chapitre des plus horribles ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la fin, même si l'histoire arrive à son terme. Merci pour les commentaires, vous êtes des amours ! Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre :)**


	11. It's a good day to start over again

****\- Sahara -****

* * *

 ** **\- Chapitre 11 -****

 ** **It's a good day to start over again****

* * *

Léo ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. Choque, peur, remord... L'amas d'émotion se bloquait entre son estomac et sa gorge alors qu'il se jeta sur le corps ensanglanté de son frère. C'était comme si la foudre avait frappé ses tempes il avait l'impression d'avancer dans du brouillard. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau avant même qu'il n'atteigne la tortue d'émeraude.

Il avait l'impression que la pièce était terriblement grande. Les secondes duraient des heures. C'était comme traverser un désert. Ce n'était plus les murs autours de lui ni le sol sous ses pieds, mais bien le sable et l'immensité du Sahara qui le séparait de son frère.

Sa gorge était sèche, et la chaleur l'accablait. Une chaleur destructrice qui n'avait rien avoir avec celle que Raph dégageait. Une chaleur orientale qui le rongeait. Et Léo eut soudainement l'envie de tout laisser tomber. Il y avait toujours eu de la distance entre lui et Raph, que ce soit émotionnel ou physique. Mais là, cette distance, il voulait la rompre. Comment avait-il pu... Comment avait-il pu s'en aller comme ça. Comment avait-il pu laisser Raphael, sa tête chaude, son adorable Raph tout seul ? Comment avait-il pu lui dire des choses pareilles... ?

La culpabilité s'ajoutait comme un poids sur ses épaules alors qu'il traversait son désert, arrivant enfin au chevet de Raph.

* * *

 _Don,_

 _On a été élevé au fin fond des égouts par un dingue comme si on était la jeunesse hitlérienne ! C'est un miracle qu'on ne soit pas plus taré que ça, on pourrait avoir complètement disjoncté et être en train de bouffer des humains à l'heure qu'il est !Il fallait que je le dise, je suis sérieux. Ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même, tu es bousillé par la vie comme on l'est tous._

 _Je suis parti chercher LH. Laisse de l'air à Léo et Raph. Je pense qu'ils en ont besoin. Honnêtement, je me dis qu'on a une chance sur deux. Soit ils fonctionnent ensemble et finissent enfin par trouver l'équilibre, soit ils se perdent et là... J'envisage le pire, tu sais. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous on ne peut rien y faire. Je pense qu'il faut les laisser voir entre eux... Fais-moi confiance, j'ai toujours eu le meilleur instinct !_

 _Je te donnerai des nouvelles dès que je le pourrais. En attendant, n'essaye pas de me contacter. Je reviendrait, Donnie, alors ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?_

 _Prends soin de toi..._

* * *

« Raph ! Oh mon dieu, Raph ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en avançant des mains tremblantes vers lui.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, froissés dans une expression de douleur. Sa peau luisait étrangement, et Léo tâchait d'ignorer le rouge et l'odeur du rouge qui lui montait dans les narines.

« Mon dieu, » répéta-t-il, ne sachant où placer ses mains. Lui qui gardait d'habitude son sang froid se retrouvait complètement démunis. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi désarmé dans une situation d'urgence. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment vérifier si Raph était toujours en vie ou non. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était complètement perdu.

Son frère était mort... Il était mort ! Et c'était de sa faute ! Il l'avait laissé seul, il l'avait...

« Raph, » dit-il alors que les sanglots lui montaient à la gorge, « je suis désolé... C'est de ma faute... »

Il se pencha sur son frère, laissant son poids tomber sur la poitrine de se dernier, et il pleura.

« Je t'ai abandonné, » dit-il, « je t'ai abandonné ! »

« Léo... Tu es re... Revenu... »

Les yeux bleus du leaders s'écarquillèrent. Il se redressa prestement, espérant que ce ne soit pas un mirage. Ses iris humides scintillaient alors qu'il regardait à présent Raphael dont les paupières étaient bien ouvertes. À ce moment présent, tout lui semblait presque irréel. Il avait l'impression de sentir le vent chaud du désert souffler sur son corps et les lanières de son masque bleu s'envolaient avec les grains de sables.

« Raph ! » cria-t-il, incapable de formuler une idée quelconque. Une de ses mains se précipita à son ceinturon pour envoyer un signal d'alarme à Donnie sur son T-phone.

« Tu ne m'as pas abandonné, » dit Raphael, dont le regard avait l'air faible. Sa respiration était si mince que Léo l'avait d'ailleurs à peine perçue. Ce dernier avait les joues couvertes par un torrent de larmes. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour parler.

« Je suis revenu trop tard, » dit-il, tout en serrant une des mains de Raph contre son cœur.

« Mais tu es revenu, » insista l'autre.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! »

« Je... » commença Raph. « Je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir... Je pensais que tu me détesterai pour toujours... »

« Je ne peux pas ! » répondit Léo, au bord de la crise de nerf, « je ne peux pas te détester ! J'ai compris trop tard ce qui vous était arrivé ! Je suis tellement désolé Raph, pardonne-moi... Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, j'ai été aveuglé par Splinter, je-... »

Raphael plaça sa main sur la joue de son frère pour le faire taire et la caressa doucement, essuyant au passage quelques larmes.

« Léo, » articula-t-il difficilement, « arrête, tu en as déjà dis plus que dans mes rêves les plus fous. »

« Pourra-tu me pardonner un jour ? » implora le leader entre deux sanglots.

Raph secoua doucement la tête de manière négative, ce qui glaça le cœur de Léo. Il lui offrit pourtant un regard doux et répondit : « Je t'ai déjà pardonné Léo... »

« Je t'en supplie, » dit la tortue de jade avec un regard déterminé, « accroche toi... Tiens bon, Donatello va arriver, tu vas t'en sortir ! »

Mais Raph secoua à nouveau la tête, et cette fois-ci, sans l'accompagner d'un air bienveillant...

« Je me sens ridicule, Léo, » avoua-t-il, « de toute les crises de colère que j'ai faite, celle-ci est de loin la plus puérile et ridicule. Digne d'un emo fan d'Avril Lavigne, pas vrai ? »

Il sourit à sa propre moquerie et voulut même en rire, mais cela se transforma en toux. Léo n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère faisait de l'humour alors qu'il était au bord de la mort. Il plaça sa main sur le sabre toujours planté dans l'estomac de son frère, mais celui-ci le retint.

« Non Léo... C'est inutile... »

« Laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi essayer, » implora Léo, les larmes coulant comme des petites perles cristallines sur ses joues.

« C'est mieux comme ça, » insista Raphael. « On était pas fais l'un pour l'autre Léo... Quoi qu'il arrive, on fini toujours pas se disputer. On est incompatible... »

« Non, » rétorqua vivement Léo, « non, on peut encore essayer ! Il y a du mieux à chaque fois ! Raph je t'en supplie, donne nous encore une chance, on peut y arriver cette fois ! »

Il tenta de retirer le sabre, mais la main de Raphael se serra sur la sienne. Il devait certainement utiliser ses dernières forces pour empêcher Léo de le faire sortir.

« Je t'en supplie Léo, cessons de nous torturer avec nos sentiments, » quémanda Raph, « ça ne nous mène jamais à rien... Tu es comme la toundra... Et moi le désert. »

Le regard du leader se fronça. « Tu délires, Raph, » dit-il, « tu as perdu trop de sang, ça doit te tourner la tête ! Mais tout va bien se passer, tu verra, Donnie va arriver et... »

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, car les yeux de l'autre tortue s'étaient soudainement fermés.

« Raph ? » appela-t-il, « Raph ! »

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Sa voix se perdit dans l'immensité du désert.

* * *

 _« Vas-y en premier ! »_

 _« Non, j'ai peur, toi vas-y en premier ! »_

Les orbes vertes de Raphael perçaient la nuit des égouts. Un rayon de lune gratifiait les deux petites tortues d'une faible lumière argentée, au beau milieu de sol noirâtre.

 _« Si Splinter t'entendais dire que tu as peur... »_

 _« Chut ! Pas la peine de crier son nom comme ça ! »_

Léo faisait la moue. Ça remontait à l'époque où il lui arrivait parfois de remettre la parole de Splinter en question. Ils devaient avoir 6 ans, pas plus. Ce souvenir là apparaissait à Raphael très clairement maintenant, et pourtant, il l'avait enfouis dans sa mémoire pendant des années...

 _« Monte sur mes épaules, allez. »_

 _« Pourquoi moi sur les tiennes ? »_

 _« Je suis plus fort que toi. »_

 _« Si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça, Raph. »_

Léo lui tira la langue de façon un peu moqueuse. La petite tortue couleur émeraude leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put réprimer un sourire. Il savait que Léo ne disait pas ça méchamment. Ils étaient assez complice pour ne pas se disputer pour une chose pareille.

Dans un coin des égouts, Raphael observait son souvenir. Il se voyait lui, petit, porter Léo sur ses épaules.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »_

 _« Je crois que c'est le ciel ! »_

 _« Et c'est comment ? »_

 _« C'est magnifique... »_

Le Raphael adulte n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils avaient été proches. Pourquoi ce souvenir ressurgissait-il maintenant ? Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans un souvenir au juste !

Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre et y vit une flopée de sang. Soudainement, la douleur lui enserra les tripes. Et soudain il se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait. De sa tentative désespérée de mettre fin à ses jours parce qu'il pensait que Léo ne voulait plus de lui. Mais Léo voulait de lui !

Ils s'aimaient ! Tout ça c'était la faut de ce satané Splinter !

Il fallait que Raph revienne à la réalité, sur le champs.

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, accompagné d'un spasme de sa poitrine. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Raph pour comprendre où il était. Les murs et le plafond ne lui semblaient pas familier. C'était ceux du repaire que Donnie avait créé.

Si il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre où il était, il réalisa presque immédiatement que la main dans la sienne était celle de Léo.

Léo !

Raphael tourna la tête pour voir que le leader était endormis à son chevet. Il était assis sur un petit tabouret de bois, la tête plongée dans les draps du lit médicalisé, probablement endormis, et sa main serrant celle de Raph avec une force étonnante pour quelqu'un d'assoupis.

Il voulut serrer cette main en retour, mais il réalisa que ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Doucement, il tenta d'appeler son leader.

« Léo... »

Celui tressaillit, et dans le centième de seconde qui suivit, il se réveilla, se redressa, et ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent.

« Raph ! Tu es réveillé ! Oh mon dieu, Raph ! »

Il sauta tout bonnement au cou de l'autre tortue, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur ses blessure.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, » dit-il, sa voix se brisant en sanglots, « idiot, imbécile, stupide Raphael, comment as-tu pu me faire une peur pareil ! »

Raph ravala difficilement sa salive, le regard étonné. Il avait voulu mourir, c'est vrai. Il avait cru que tout était perdu, mais maintenant, il sentait la peau de Léo contre la sienne. Il entendait sa voix trembler comme un roseau prit dans le vent. Il sentait son odeur l'envelopper.

Léo se redressa et regarda Raphael dans les yeux, avec un air extrêmement sérieux, presque sévère. Ses deux mains étaient toujours posées sur ses épaules, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Quelques unes s'écrasèrent sur les joues de la tortue couleur émeraude qui semblait ne pas en revenir de la situation.

« Les choses doivent changer, » annonça Léo, et Raph sentit l'appréhension lui monter à la gorge. « Il faut qu'on arrête de se cacher des choses et qu'on apprenne à s'écouter. »

Incapable de parler, Raph ne put que regarder Léo fixement, ses prunelles se découpant dans l'ombre de la pièce.

« Il faut qu'on apprenne à se parler, » continua Léo, « comme quand on ne se connaissait pas. Comme quand j'étais Hiro et toi un inconnu que j'ai croisé au détour d'un immeuble. »

Il retira ses mains des épaules de Raph, pour les faire glisser jusqu'à ses poignets qu'il semblait hésiter à saisir. Il avait pris un air plus doux, plus pausé, mais toujours très sérieux, presque inquiet. Raph, lui, avait le cœur qui battait fort. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Léo était encore prêt à lui donner une chance.

* * *

 _Raph,_

 _Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Léo. Ça crève les yeux, et il n'y a bien que lui pour ne pas remarquer que vous êtes définitivement des âmes sœurs. J'vais pas te dire que je me sens de trop entre vous deux, mais presque. Enfin de toute façon, ne cherche pas les raisons de mon départ, t'as pas besoin de savoir. Je m'en vais, c'est tout. Je te fais confiance pour me laisser partir sans me coller aux baskets, et j'espère que j'ai raison._

 _Tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Splinter est mort, et c'est très bien comme ça. Même Léo finira par le comprendre. Il nous a oppressé, opprimé... Et dès qu'il n'a plus vu en nous ses enfants, mais de jeunes hommes il a... Enfin, t'a pas besoin que je te fasse un dessins. Je sais que tu t'en veux et tu ne devrais pas... Je voudrais pouvoir prendre ta culpabilité et te l'enlever, parce que je sais qu'elle te ronge._

 _Tu sais à quel point je suis optimiste, pas vrai ? Je continue à penser que ça ira... Ça finira par s'arranger._

 _Je t'aime. À bientôt._

* * *

« Je suis désolé, » articula la tortue au bandana rouge.

« Je le suis aussi, » répondit Léo avec un air triste, « je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru pour Splinter... Je suis désolé d'être parti... Je suis désolé que notre vie soit ce qu'elle est devenue... Mais je veux que ça change. »

Il marqua une pause, son regard solennel plongé dans celui de Raph qui attendait la suite comme on aurait attendu une goutte d'eau un jour de canicule.

Ses lèvres couleurs jades, Raph ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Est-ce que Léo était vraiment sur le point de prononcer les mots qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre ? Ces mots qu'il avait à la fois redouté et voulu ?

Debout derrière la porte, même Donatello écoutait avec attention ce que Léo était sur le point de dire. Il était temps que quelqu'un sorte enfin du désert d'amour dans lequel ils avaient grandi. Les choses étaient finalement sur le point de changer

« Je veux avoir un future diffèrent. Avec toi. Parce que je... »

Est-ce que c'était un rêve ?

« Je t'aime. »

Ou alors était-ce le paradis ?

* * *

Exp : Michelangelo

Reçu à : 22:04

 **LH était gardé dans une base secrète en Arizona, mais quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà trop tard...**

Exp : Donatello

Reçu à : 22:05

 **Oh mon dieu, Mikey où es-tu ? Ne me dis pas que tu es en Arizona !**

Exp : Michelangelo

Reçu à : 22:05

 **Je serai à la maison d'ici une semaine... Je suis vraiment désolé Donnie...**

Exp : Donatello

Reçu à : 22:05

 **Merci d'avoir essayé Mike... Je veux que tu reviennes. C'est pas pareil sans toi...**

Exp : Michelangelo

Reçu à : 22:17

 **Vous me manquez aussi ! Raph et Léo se sont entre-tués, ou pas encore ?**

Exp : Donatello

Reçu à : 22:18

 **Si tu savais... Tu verra en rentrant.**

Exp : Michelangelo

Reçu à : 22:18

 **Damn, j'espère que tout va bien**

Exp : Donatello

Reçu à : 22:25

 **Tout le monde est vivant. Mais quand tu sera là il faudra que tu passes un savon à tes idiots de frères (je ne suis pas inclus, de toute évidence).**

* * *

« Je t'aime, » répéta Léo, « je suis amoureux de toi. »

« Je... » commença Raph, l'émotion lui prenant la gorge, « je t'aime aussi ! »

« Je ne veux plus que notre passé se mette en travers de notre route. »

Et avec ses mots, Léo se pencha vers Raph et l'embrassa doucement.

Raphael sentit son cœur fleurir. Le désert autour de lui s'évaporer soudainement, se laissant submerger par une foret vierge verte et lumineuse, pleine de vie. Il sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine se calmer. Quelque chose être combler. Comme une vieille blessure qui soudainement cicatrisait. Quelque chose qui lui avait toujours manquer venait de se produire.

Enfin, c'était fini.

Dans son cœur, ça n'était plus le Sahara.

* * *

 ** **J'ai... Fini... J'ai presque du mal à y croire, mais si, j'ai finalement fini ! J'espère que cette fin à été à la hauteur de la fic et que je ne vous ai pas déçu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Merci à tous de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura donné un brin d'espoir et quelque chose de positif pour bien commencer 2018 ! Bonne année à tous :D****


End file.
